You Could Help Me
by XOXOGir
Summary: Clare Edwards, a blue eyed beauty, is forced to go to therapy due to her parents constant fighting...But what happens when a simple extra credit project for a certain green eyed boy turns into something more than they bargained for?
1. You Could Help Me

Authors note at the end...

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi but I own new attitude... :D

* * *

><p>Clare<p>

"Why do I have to do this again?" I asked as we drove to the therapist's office. I'm not crazy. I barely know anyone in my school doing this...except for Fiona.

"Because,"My father, Randal began."your mother and I want you to talk to someone...other than Alli to help you." He explained with a small smile, glancing at me before back at the road. I groaned and looked through my lime green, canvas messenger bag for my phone. Once I finished searching for it, I looked out the window before my phone disappeared out of my hands and into the glove compartment.

I looked at Dad harshly before trying to open it. "Dad! I need to text-

"You aren't texting, calling or helping anyone until_ after_ your appointment," He interrupted with a triumphant smile.

I gave out an annoyed sigh before saying, "Why are you doing this to me? I'm fine and- and I think this is against my will!"

"Who cares, Clare bear?"He scoffed before pulling up in front of the building. I winced in annoyance before he took my phone out of the glove compartment and began waving it around, practically taunting me. "Dad, this is cruel and unusual punishment...I'm not stepping one foot in there." I argued, crossing my arms and looking at him, angrily.

"Well then,you will if you want to see your phone again."He explained, sliding it up and down...damn him.

"Fine,"I said with a exasperated huff."Fine, I'll go but, I need my phone." He eyed me suspiciously before I let out a sigh. "Just in case someone gets crazy and starts harassing me." I explained, unbuckling my seatbelt and getting my bag together. "So...are you giving me it or not?" I asked, looking at him in anticipation.

"Fine," He was about to hand it over before he continued. "But, you must go to your appointment, Clare...its for your own good."He gave it to me...my white slider, touch screen phone and I smiled, happily.

"Thanks, Dad and...I'll try to talk to the therapist, okay?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes',"He kissed my forehead and I bid my goodbyes before getting out the car. Great...another therapist who _will not_ get me.

...

...

...

...

..

Eli

"Mom, will you listen for a second?"

"What is it, Eli? You know my new-

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your new client is coming...I thought you were going to actually pay attention to me?" I asked, plopping on the couch.

"Eli, I am..I will-just I need time to look for my keys," You would think for an organized person, she would expect where to search.

"Oh look...scissors...with very sharp blades,"I said, mockingly.

"Would you actually help me look for them?" She asked, hitting me on the top of my head with one of her files.

"Ow..." She shot a cold look before motioning me to search. "Fine, mother..." I got up and began to look around her surprisingly cluttered desk before hearing a bell ring rapidly in my ears.

"What is that?" I asked, annoyed, knocking off the papers on the desk.

"New ring tone...Just keep searching. Its probably your father," She explained, taking her phone out of her pocket before answering. This shit is going to take forever. I began to sit in the black leather swivel chair, searching through the drawers. It wasn't long until I found the mysteriously missing keys in the top drawer. I held the keys up in the air waving them back and forth, jingling them.

"Okay..see you tonight. Yes, love. Eli's doing fine." Sure, I am. I wish I had three wishes and if I did, they would be to:

a.) Have a girl here..she has to be cute and has to fight with me over things once in a while...

b.) Have my best friend here to help me...and to give me a laugh here and there.

c.) To have all my-

"Eli, baby boy, you found them!" She exclaimed, interrupting my thoughts as she motioned me to throw them. I complied and I raised an eyebrow.

"I know why you did this." I said, interlocking my fingers together and setting the palms of my hands on the surface of the desk.

"Oh, really now? You do?" She questioned, amused, putting her hands on her hips while tapping her foot.

"Yes, I do...you and your crazy therapy skills..I told you I don't need your help,"

"Eli, I only want what's best for you and if this is it, then-

"Then, let me try this on my own for now..." I suggested, cutting her off instantly. "Mom, I want to change but-

"But nothing...that's a start that you want to change," She said in agreement before having a huge grin on her face.

"What?"I asked, clearly lost. "You..you can help me."

"I am helping you," I responded, jokingly.

"Ha, Eli but, what about your extra credit project?"

"For Mr. Perino? I don't have to do it when I have the highest grade even though he hates me..for some unknown reason." I explained, drumming my fingers along the desk.

"So, how about you help um, this new client.." She began to look through the papers and files before taking one. "Clare Edwards." Clare Edwards? Why does that name sound so familiar?

"Okay, fine. I'll do it but um, can you get me something to eat?"

"Fine, Eli. Pizza?" She suggested, walking towards the door.

"Sure. The usual,"I replied while she nodded and left soon after. Clare Edwards...Come on. I know that name...its going to come to me sooner or later

* * *

><p>Clare<p>

I sat in the waiting room, texting Alli. She's the only one who gets me so, I need to talk to her. I also, listened to music before some guy came out of a room and went to the front desk. I analyzed him slowly...Okay..I know the back of his head from somewhere...Where though? Okay, think Clare. His dark brown tousled hair...the black skinny jeans and the grey Dead Hand tee shirt...the amazingly belt like wristbands and one white and black studded one..I seen him before. Why is this so hard to realize him! Who the fuck is he?

_Als, I definitely need a doctor-Clare_

I took the ear buds out of my ears to hear the conversation he was having. Intrusive much? Very.

"...yeah. So, wouldn't she get fired for letting me help out?"He asked in a hushed tone.

"Well, you're probably helping just one person anyway. Its nothing," The lady behind the desk explained.

"I just will feel guilty if she _does_ get fired,"

"Don't worry...she'll figure out you guys' meeting place other than here,"

He nodded and walked by to the room again. He flashed me a smile and I smiled back shyly, still not able to figure him out...who are you? He went into the room and Alli replied back.

_Why? I mean is there a cute guy there? And if so, does he have a brother?- Alli _

I smiled and sighed. There's Alli. Planning one step ahead for a new boyfriend. Drew's nice and suave and cool but, sometimes its like he doesn't think at all...She did better with Johnny and that's saying a lot after what happened between them.

_Um, no...I think this guy here is someone I know but I can't figure him out...at all -Clare _

"Clare, sweetie?" I looked up and saw the front desk lady. If Alli was here, she would have gave her a make over. Literally, she would have...I feel bad for her just thinking of the thought.

"Yes?" I chirped, getting up and slinging the strap of my bag over my shoulder.

"I think she's_-he's_ ready for you," she corrected herself at first with a giggle. I smiled and nodded before she pointed to a door. "In there..I think you knew that,"She said before she walked around the desk and to the door. I followed, looking down at my white sneakers before the door. I fixed my aqua short sleeve cardigan and my white ruffled shirt before the white bow in my hair.

She watched me and said," No need for that...he'll like everything...well, not _everything_." I smiled and nodded, tucking my phone away in a small pocket of my bag.

She opened the door and I walked in with a deep breath. "Hi...I'm-

"Clare..I know. You act as if I'm socially challenged,"He spoke and I looked around for him.

"Okay..all I said was hi and I'm already getting a lecture? You're supposed to be helping me..from wherever you are," I argued, heading for the forest green couch and sat down on it.

"Oh..I'm everywhere you want me to be,"He mocked and I rolled my eyes before taking out my phone.

"Would you stop being some 'Great holy one' and actually show yourself..._unless_ you're scared," I retorted, licking my lips and looking around. I heard a scoff then, incohrent words under their breath.

The swivel chair behind the desk turned around to face me with the guy...he's not my therapist..right? "Whoa...you're my extra credit?" He asked bewildered.

"Excuse me? Extra credit?" I questioned, finally realizing who he was. I got stuck with Eli out of all people...what did I ever do to deserve this!

"Well, blue eyes-

"Do **NOT** call me that...I barely know you and you're practically the new guy,"I interrupted with an irritated sigh.

"Fine, I try to be nice to you and this is what I get?"

"And what would that be exactly?"I asked.

"You and your bitchy attitude."He responded, getting up from the chair; moving towards the front of the desk and hopping on it

I scoffed and flipped him the bird. "Do you even know how to use that finger, Saint Clare?"

"Yes, yes I do."I replied, pecking away on the keyboard of my phone. He sighed, annoyed before snatching my phone away. I glared at him before holding out my hand. He, being the jackass he is, slapped it as a high five.

"Thanks, Clare..I needed one of those,"

"Fuck you, Eli!"I shouted, standing up and walking closer to him. I pinched a spot of his bare forearm and he winced.

"What the fuck is your problem, Clare? Just sit down...now!" I jumped and complied before he sighed and smiled triumphantly before speaking. "Look, we both need this, okay?" Before I could protest he continued. " And whatever you're going through I can help you with...if you let me, Clare. I want to help you and if you don't want that help, you can walk out that door and you don't have to come back, okay? But we both know that your ride doesn't come until an hour or so,"

I smiled weakly before looking at him. "Fine, I'll stay but we have to lay down some rules,"I began before standing up and pacing back and forth.

"Okay..what are they?" I turned to him and smiled."The first official rule is that this is strictly professional...as in no feelings are able to get involved." He nodded and waited for more.

"Um, rule number two: Do not tell people about us or this," I said, pointing between us. "We keep this a secret...a dirty little secret."

He smirked and mouthed, "Dirty little secret..."

I smiled and continued with the last rule. "Eli, um, you and I are going to have to get along so, every time we get mad at each other..we just take a deep breath and walk out for five minutes and come back in..okay?"I explained and he nodded.

"Sure, Edwards..whatever you say,"He shrugged afterwards before I sat back down on the couch. It was pretty comfy and not like the other couches..the stiff, uncomfortable, leather ones. This one was soft, fluffy and smooth that made me want to sleep.

"So, let's play a game..."He suggested, pulling his legs up on the desk and pushing everything off before laying back to look at the ceiling.

"What kind of game?" I asked, wriggling my eyebrows and smirking.

"Truth or dare?" He asked, sitting up and looking at me.

"Dare,"I said in a whisper before he told me speak up.

"Dare, Eli." He smirked mischievously and I swallowed the lump in throat. Oh no. What did I just get myself into?

* * *

><p>So, no...<em>Love Has Its Purposes<em>..is not over with and I know I haven't updated it in a while but, um, I'll have it updated by today or tomorrow and I hope you guys like this because this all came to me one day at lunch and I was just thinking of how it was going to be but yeah...this week for me has been hectic and saddening..My best friend and I aren't talking so that's one and my life is going good without that involved in it. But, hey...Life has unexpected twists and turns so I can't lie but anyway...I hope you like it and um, I cant wait for the KCAs for a known reason so yeah..enough of my rambling. Reviews? 3


	2. The Truth Will Remain A Secret

So I thank you...well, some of you who read it and you don't how touched I was when I saw so many emails about story, author and favorites alerts but uhm no reviews? I was happy but kind of disappointed so can I get reviews this time? Anyway I'm thinking of continuing this story so without further ado I give you chapter two.

* * *

><p>Clare<p>

"I dare you to..."His eyes darted around the room before landing on something perfectly. He jumped off the desk and walked over to a cabinet near the window.

"Hm."He hummed as I rolled my eyes and looked up at the clock. Come on..turn to five already! He walked back with a bottle of chocolate syrup in hand before sitting back down on the desk.

"I dare you to pour this,"He held up the bottle and I groaned, rather loudly before he continued." On your stomach and let me lick it off."

"In your wet dreams,"I retorted with a smile.

"Hm, you already know what I do? That's amazing!" He explained, mocking my usual bubbly self.

"Shut up, Eli..I guess I'll take truth."I said, laying back on the couch.

"Is it true that you like me?" My cheeks began to get rather hot and I smiled.

"No. It's not true."I responded before asking,"Truth or dare?" "Truth."he replied with a smirk. Come on Clare..think. What could make him tick ?

"Is it true-" I paused.

"Is it true that what?" He repeated. "Spit it out, Edwards."

"Is it true that you're a hoarder? People say so and-

"No."He replied, cutting me off instantly. "And what gives you the right to ask that?"he asked, harshly through gritted teeth.

"Well, I just wanted to know the truth hence the game is called, 'Truth or Dare'." I spat, venom in my words.

"Uh huh. Sure, whatever."

"We shouldn't play this anymore, can we actually help me with my problems?"I suggested, trying to shake off the awkward tension.

"Fine...What's the issues in your perfect little life?"

I scoffed. "Perfect little life? Eli, gimme a break!"

"Clare Edwards..Degrassi's sweetheart, dancer, power squadder. Clare, you are perfect!" He shouted as I sat up and shook my head.

"You know absolutely nothing _about_ me! I'm not fucking perfect! I'm not who you think I am!" I argued before I clenched my hands into fists by my sides.

"That's one thing I'll give you credit for! I do know nothing about you and maybe this," He pointed between us. "is a fucking mistake."

"Maybe it is."I said, standing up, collecting my stuff and throwing my cardigan into my bag.

"Clare, what are you doing?"

"Leaving, Eli! You don't want me here and-and I need someone who treats me with respect and actually wants to help me."My eyes began to water and I knew in minutes I would begin to cry...over Eli? God, what am I to do with my life?

"Clare, I'm trying not to be all rude, sarcastic and mean to you at least for you."He explained, sincerely."I'm trying at least give me that." He took my wrist in his right hand and turned me around. "Please stay." He said, pleadingly. I sniffled and he sighed."Look, I hate to see a pretty girl like you cry but-

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked, sniffing and wiping my tears. He smirked and let go of my wrist before his right hand took my right.

"Who wouldn't? Clare, you're beautiful."He whispered before leaning in slowly. I looked at his actions before mimicking them. Rule number one is broken in 5...4...3...2...1. The door swung open as soon as his lips were inches away from mine.

"Eli, I'm back and-Oh."I assumed that was his mother; my real therapist.

"Clare and-" He moved away, letting go of my hand and I realized this. He's afraid of showing his affection around others or maybe his mom is embarrassing.

"I were just talking about her problems,"

"That's good, you two. I love progress," she said, walking towards the desk and setting down a white paper bag.

"Yeah...so do I."I smiled, faintly and sat down on the couch as Eli hopped on the desk before opening the paper bag; pizza? Are you serious?

"Eli," She averted her eyes to me and Eli before saying,"why is this out?"She was referring to the chocolate syrup bottle and I mentally laughed.

"I don't know." He mumbled as he chewed on the bite of pepperoni, onion and sausage pizza.

"Um, Clare, I have something for you." She went over to a shelf and Eli looked at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and turned to watch her. "Ah ha!" She pulled out what seemed to be a journal and I knew I had to write in it...oh god. I have to let Eli read it too, don't I? Flipping fishcakes!

"Well, why does she need that?"He asked while she walked over and handed it to me. "Here," she began as I flipped through the small purple binded notebook and she continued."To express your feelings and to jot down anything that happened during the week..anything you want babe." Eli growled..He's jealous of his mommy calling someone else things? Aw.

"Sure, Dr.-

"Oh. Don't be so formal...Call me Cece." I smiled and he rolled his eyes continuing to eat.

"Okay..._Cece_." I giggled as Eli suddenly got into the conversation.

"Cece, does Clare fit potential for-

"Not yet..she wouldn't go for it anyway." Go for what exactly? Go for what! I hate it when people add you into things and then don't tell you until its too late. Its just- I have no words for it.

"Go for what exactly?" I asked with great hesitation.

"Oh for um, for a special concert.."Eli explained, crumbling the bag up into a ball and throwing it in the trash can perfectly like KC used to do. Le sigh. I miss him already and he's busy helping Jenna with the pregnancy. He's being a good boyfriend to me and to Jenna proving his father ability which I find incredibly cute and supportive.

"What kind of concert?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Dead Hand but yo- My face lit up with joy and they eyed me.

"Like the Dead Hand? Oh My Sweet Jesus! I LOVE Dead Hand!" I exclaimed while Eli's jaw dropped and Cece smiled approvingly.

"Whoa...In the honor of Dave, shut the front door..You-" He pointed to me momentarily before continuing." Are a fan of the greatest band of all time?" He asked, gasping dramatically.

"Of course, Eli. You can't judge a book by its cover," I said, stating the obvious

"Ain't that the truth." He muttered before popping the can of grape soda open.

Maybe I will like this.

* * *

><p>Eli<p>

"So, Clare is your extra credit?"Adam asked as we settled into the living room.

"You could say something like that."I told him, plopping on the couch before he sat in the black bean bag as usual.

"Well, this is your chance to tell her how you feel." He said, tearing open a cheese stick packet he carried in his pocket. Weird. And I thought I was...weirder.

"Nah...I'll just wait until the time is right."

"Yeah because lying about your feelings to a girl and sending the wrong signals is _SO_ nice!" He retorted, sarcastically.

I threw a decorative brown pillow at him and he looked at me shocked. "Goldsworthy, you always do this and you know I'm right...at least tell her how you feel."

"Adam, I want to but-

"I know, I know. Julia is holding you back." He interrupted with a sigh." Look, Eli if I liked a girl...which I do and she felt the same way, I would seize the opportunity to go for her, not let it slip."

"Clearly, you were listening to-

"Let's not get into that subject." He said."Clare must like you if she didn't stop the kiss-" I cleared my throat and he corrected himself. " Almost kiss and I believe if you two told each other how you feel then, she would be here...in your lap, doing god knows what with you."

I chuckled before he threw the pillow at me. "Talk to her." He said before taking his books out of his blue backpack and getting to work. He's right..I should seize the opportunity to tell her..its only right.

* * *

><p>Clare<p>

I opened my locker to find pictures, posters and cute little ornaments. My locker was basically a regular girl's locker with some minor details and flare. I put my jean jacket and bag away after collecting my books and necessary essentials.

"Hello, Clare." Eli greeted with a smirk.

"Hey Eli...Why are you here?" I asked, fixing my hair.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the-

"Hello, love." KC placed a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled before his arm snaked around my shoulders. "Oh..Hey, Eli." He said in awkwardly before Eli gave him a head nod.

"So, Clare and I have to go." I smiled and nodded.

"Wait..Eli, what did you want to ask?"

"Um, nothing. Nothing at all...I'll see you later." He walked away, muttering,"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

I looked at him puzzled and KC sighed.

"I don't know about him, Clare."

"KC, he's pretty nice unless you cross him." I explained as. He closed my locker and put the lock on it. He scoffed and began to walk with me to Media Immersion.

"Emo boy has feelings? Go figure."

"KC..please. Give him a chance." I begged before he nodded with a small smile.

"Okay. Fine, I will..." I tipped toed and pecked his cheek and we continued to walk in comfortable silence I just kept thinking of what almost happened yesterday. Eli and I almost kissed and I actually wanted to. I never been so drawn to one person and I'm thinking he's kind of in like with me.

* * *

><p>Reviews please? I enjoy them!:<p> 


	3. Pathetic

Ohmygosh! Yor reviews were so amazing! i loved each and every one of them so, maybe this will sort of answer your questions and I appreciated them, you brought happiness to my week so here's your new chapte! And Loserfachee, I loved yours the most so this chapter goes out to you!

* * *

><p>Eli<p>

I walked away, quickly, never looking back. How could I have been so stupid? I never knew KC was still her boyfriend and from what I heard he cheated on her with cheerful, more-bubbly-than-herself, musical Jenna Middleton. So, in those three months of the Summer..he had either got Jenna pregnant then and came running back to Clare, begging for forgiveness or he's just an asshole, living his life lying to himself. I came to a halt at my locker, twisting and turning the combination as fast as I could but then, I slowed down as the bell rung. So...I guess this is why Perino hates me. For lateness.

"I don't know why this girl is so- UGH!" Whoa. Who is this furious in the morning? Oh wait! Me and... I looked back to find the colorful Alli Bhandari, texting as she walked along. Yes..colorful. I think she might need counseling as well. She nearly ripped Wesley's arm off after he said her hair looked slightly messy just last week. Then there was this one time when Adam asked for a pen during study hall and she threatened to slash his stomach open...with the pen and then use a textbook to pound his organs in until Drew came along. Now, either it's me or she only threatens demented shit to guys for dumb reasons or she had a really bad break up in the past and just hates men for her suppose issues with commitment.

"Oh, hi, Eli!" Leave me alone. Don't walk over here. Alli...DO NOT walk over- "Eli, what's going on?"

"Oh...I'll do the honor and, just hand me some pencils to jab them in my ears."

She giggled."Silly, Eli. I only threaten people when it's necessary and when they're annoying." She explained, glancing up at me and her phone's screen.

'Psycho' my conscience rang in a high pitched voice. I really hate this right now. Next thing,I say will be "offensive" and "rude".

"So...I hear Clare is your extra credit."

"Yeah." Keep with one word answers.

"That's cool." She chirped before I took my books out and collected them before tossing them in my bag.

"Alli, are you okay?" I asked.

"Eli, I-I am fine. I'm okay." She replied, shakily.

"Alli, are you sure? I mean, if you need someone to talk to, I'm available." Oh crap. Why did I do that?

She smiled and squeaked out," You would do that? Come on!" She kicked my locker closed and the lock automatically snapped shut before she began pulling me to the memorial garden. She sat me down and I looked at her, confused. "So, it all started in th-

"Alli, I known you since middle school and its sad to say that you've turned into some passive aggressive,"colorful" person." She sniffled and pinched the spot of bare skin on my forearm. What is up with people pinching me! In that exact spot?

"Eli! You promised never to speak of middle school!"

"I have to if you keep acting like this!"

"Fine! I thought of you as a lost, lost, lost, lost, lost, lost, lost..."She drawled on and I looked up at the stone clock. Thirty minutes into class and there's no reason to go now."..brother and this is what I get!" She began to cry and fell to empty spot next to me as her head fell to my shoulder and she just sobbed.

I rubbed her back easily and kept whispering, "There, there, Alli. It's okay." I really hate my after school life, thanks to my mother. It's all her fault!

"E-Eli! I'm a mess-

"But you're a good kind of mess. You cheer people up when they're down an-and you listen to what they have to say be-

She looked and placed her right index to my lips."You talk too much..."She giggled and a smirk appeared behind her finger." I like how you help people, Eli. No wonder Clare likes you."

My eyes widen and she instantly regretted what she said."N-no! I didn't mean that!"

"Oh but, you did, Miss Bhandari. She likes me! I knew it, I knew it...I kne- Her finger disappeared and her lips were on mine. I was taken back by the action and she pulled away.

"You do not speak of this or else-

"Or else my eyes will be on the menu, I know."

"I was gonna say that your nards would be bashed in but, I like that too." She said, getting up and applying makeup to needed areas.

"Uhhhhh..." She giggled and waved good bye before leaving the room. Cute..I'll give her that but, psycho. I sighed and took out my black Sharpie that rested in my pocket. I began scribbling on my nails like the weird person I am. As I did this, there was faint giggling and a chuckle out in the hall. I pinned my eyebrows together before getting up and walking to the back door to look.

"...Stop it!" The girl whined with a giggle. I looked closely as the girl turned out to be Jessica Martello..Jess and the guy-

"Why should I?" KC? Are you serious! Why would he hurt Clare all over again? He's dead and not just by Clare...by me. I growled as they began to kiss and hold on to eachother tightly. I can't believe this...

"Wait so, lemme get this straight." Adam began, setting down the bottle of Apple juice on the table. "You saw KC and Jess "canoodling" in the hall and you haven't told Clare yet? Eli! You dillhole!" I sighed, shaking my head and took one look at the happy couple before at Adam.

"She'll be devastated, Adam. I couldn't do that to her."

"Well, I can. I'm not going to let her get hurt in the end," He said with a scoff before getting up from his seat. I pulled him back down and shook my head.

"Don't. Adam, just don't."

"Eli, your new love is going to kill you if you don't say anything."

"Adam, I want to but, she'll think I'm lying and then-

"Then, accept the fact that you care about her."

"True but-

"But, she'll love you more and more each day if you tell her," He was right and he knew it as he smiled, knowingly and took a swig of juice from the bottle. I sighed as Clare walked over and sat down next to me with a water bottle in hand.

"Hello, friends."She greeted before I saw her sporting a new fresh mark on her neck. He's using her for love games and its sickening, knowing that Jess probably has a hickey too.

"Hey..."Adam trailed off as Fiona walked by. He began to drool and I sighed before Clare wiped it off with a napkin. "Thanks, Clare."

"No problem so what's up?" Oh..well, your boyfriend is cheating on you with a niner, I had a French test and did I mention your boyfriend was cheating on you? I thought I said that already.

"Uhhhh...nothing much. Just enjoying lunch." She giggled at my response before I realized that I was rhyming.

"Eli, that's cute."She whispered before I smirked.

"Then, I can be cuter." She blushed and twirled an end of her hair around her finger before replying back.

"Oh, really? Show me then."

"Too many people around."

"That's cute."We turned to look at Adam, gagging before he sighed."Look, you two are bound to get together and stuff but as of now...your love/hate relationship is something more then you two wanted."

She scoffed. "Psh, as if! Eli and I are merely friends and I know he hates me with a passion so..." Get that out of your head! I like you...I'm in like with you, you beautiful bright blue eyed woman!

"Yeah...sure, what she said." I replied, hurt.

"See, Adam? Bye, you guys." And with that, she left before Adam shook his head.

"What?"

"Tsk, tsk...maybe I should get that shirt that says 'I'm with stupid.' Or better yet, 'I'm with dumbass.' For you and Drew." I faked a smile before he threw a banana at me.

"A waste of potassium!"

"A waste of precious time!"

A waste of a lie that keeps coming back to get me. ...

Clare

"...you are not going to that party, Clare." Eli said as I walked into the living room of his house.

I scoffed. "Yes, I can, Eli. You're not my father and you don't own me!" I shouted, settling onto the couch. "

Clare, KC's not going to pay attention to you!"

"Why would you care!"

"i donyt know." he said softly before continuing."It's not like you're going to the party to give him your virginity afterwards." I looked away and he gave out an amused chuckle.

"You're pathetic, Clare."

"I'm pathetic? Newsflash, Eli! You don't have a girlfriend due to your outlook on everything, Mister Pessimistic! At least try to look happy once in a while! And would it kill you to wear something that's actually colorful?"

"Yes, it would." He replied, simply before sitting on ting on the floor.

"Eli, do not start with me today, okay? I have too much on my mind now."

"Fine...silent session."He muttered as he flipped through the pages of the comic book he was reading. I snuggled up against a pillow before closing my eyes and falling to sleep...

* * *

><p>I know right...Alli and Eli at the same middle school, threw you off once again but it'll make sense in the end, I promise. And why didn't Eli tell Clare like Adam told him to? He's just trying not to be the messenger in this..but that will make sense too. So the next chapter will show what happens to Clare at the party and what she goes through...for real. Oh and of course, what happens to their relationship aka KC and Clare... reviews please? Will be much appreciated...<p> 


	4. A Whole New Word Part One

Clare

As I continued to sleep, I was shaken and I groaned before HE began to say..

"Wake up, Edwards...you gotta get up."

"Why should I?"I asked, groggy.

"So that pretty boy of yours can have your white cotton panties by tonight."He joked before shaking me again with a chuckle. I groaned and immediately woke up before slapping his hands off of me.

"Do NOT touch me! You emo-

"Hey! That's not what you said at lunch."

"That food is not edible...I could've had a chemical reaction to actually flirt with you." I lied, feeling a ache in my chest... He scoffed and I rubbed my eyes before he walked away into the kitchen.

"What time is it?"I called out.

"A half past...get a watch!" I faked laughed before searching my bag for my missing watch. I found it in minutes before glancing at it. Six o'clock? Aw. I needed to leave by five-thirty! I got up and fixed my clothes before collecting my stuff. He walked back in and asked,

" Where are you going?"

"Home...I'm gonna go get rea-

"No, you're not..you can't lie to your parents like that."

"What would you know? Your parents are barely home!"

"Unlike your strict home life, my parents actually listen to what I have to say and I can actually get their permission to do what I want, where I want so, stop trying to get to me like that!"

"You DO NOT own me nor do you need to protect me, Elijah." His eyes narrowed and he scoffed, walking over as I continued.

"I'm going to that party and you can keep thinking whatever you want but, its not going to change what I'm going to do."

"Clare, I'm only looking out for you! I..I..I..." He fidgeted with his rings and I thought I was nervous that he had a pocket knife in his back pocket to slice my throat with...

"What is it! Eli! What is it?"I exclaimed.

"Clare, you really wanna know?"

"I do so, I can leave and go to that party!"

"Fine, "he took a deep breath." I like you, Clare...a lot! I REALLY like you and it kills me to say this but, KC isn't who you think he is." I was overwhelmed and sat down on the coffee table, trying to not have a panic attack. He likes me? Oh then, I need to tell him how I feel.

"Eli, I- "And, it's okay if you don't feel the same way...but, Clare, I like you and I wished you see that not all guys are as dumb and cheating like KC."

"Excuse you?"I asked softly.

"KC...He's cheating on you, Clare."

"You heartless monster!" I shouted, standing up and shoving him."How could you do that! And I actually thought you liked me and you used KC as an advantage?"

"You don't believe me? Fine, don't! I knew you wouldn't!" "Because you lie and you're not even a human being for being so heartless! I can't stand you!" He sighed and just walked away before I grabbed my jean jacket and slipped it on."I'm leaving and I'm going to that party despite what you say."...

Alli held my hand close before she moved over to where Drew and KC were. The boys smiled and KC pulled me into a warm embrace. I smiled before frowning at his scent. Perfume? Wait. I-he…Eli can't not be right.

"Hey, Clare."

"Hi..."I said softly before he let go of me.

"So, Clare? Did you come prepared?"Drew questioned with a smirk. I frowned and Alli swatted his arm.

"Sorry...I forgot how touchy that subject is." He apologized before he and Alli left.

"So, are you ready to do this?" He asked as someone from the crowd bumped into me and into him.

"Uhm, yeah...sure."I said, hesitant before he took my hand to lead me upstairs. ... "So...are you okay? You seem out of it."KC said as we settled into a room.

"I'm fine..."I lied, sitting on the comfy bed before he joined me.

"We don't have to do this."He whispered before taking my hand in his.

"No, I want to. I do, just I'm a little nervous." Please don't be right about him, Eli. Please don't. Wait...Eli? Where did that come from? He nodded and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed back, my hands entangling in the ends of his hair..why does he feel so different? Clare, just do this so you won't be the only virgin at school. We laid back on the bed and he kissed me, forcefully trying to put his tongue in my mouth. I didn't want that so, I tried to pull away, only to be pull in closer. His hands roamed my body and I pulled away successfully.

"KC, are you cheating on me?"

"What? Where did get that crazy assumption from?" He asked as his nimble fingers worked on the zipper of my pale blue dress. From the most craziest guy I've met.

"Uhm, are you?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You are, aren't you?"

"No, Clare! Come on," Eli lied to me? He wouldn't do that. Ignore that and my thoughts. All that matters is me, giving myself to him... ...

I walked back downstairs to a whole new world. I'm not girl who hadn't had sex before...I'm like the other girls but glowing.

"Well, howdy, Clare."Adam greeted me at me at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey, Adam."I greeted back with a goofy grin. He analyzed me before shaking me silly.

"Tell me you did not...You did!" He looked furious as I gazed lovingly at KC.

"Clare, KC is cheating on you!" I shook my head no before he let go.

"No, he isn't! He loves me and I love him, silly Adam."

"Oh, really? Then, how come Jess is rubbing up against him?"He asked, looking at KC before I followed that direction. My eyes widen as KC did absolutely nothing to stop her. He's right...they both are. I stormed over to them and Adam followed.

"...so, did you dump her of what?" Jess asked in seductive tone.

"Oh, dump her? Is that me who you're talking about?" I intruded into their conversation.

"Clare!"KC exclaimed with an ashamed look.

"Lemme explain-

"Save it...you disgust me. I give you my mind, body and soul and you treat it like dirt?"I kept my cool as Adam rubbed my back.

"KC, you're just a man whore and Jess? You're nothing but a dirty, little, slut...I can't wait to see you on a corner in ten years." I sneered before Adam pulled me to leave.

"Easy for you to say."Jess began.

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're probably fucking Eli anyway." Adam looked at her before at me in disbelief.

"Look, what I do with my...my new BOYFRIEND is my business and only mine." Boyfriend? Where did that come from?

"Um, boyfriend? See, KC..I told you she was cheating."Jess said.

"I guess so..wow, Clare."

"KC, shut up, you dick!"Adam shouted before Drew and Alli came over.

"What's going on here?"Drew asked before Adam explained.

"You cheated on my best friend! I'll kill you,"Alli began before taking off her earrings. Adam held her back before she could do anything.

"Look, man. That was messed up."Drew said, shaking his head."And here I thought, Clare was actually the one for you."

"Oh, don't get so righteous with me, Torres. You cheated on Alli- "

"Correction, I actually know what I have is good enough for me. Alli's good enough for me so, don't go there."

"Well then. You two deserve each other." Jess said.

"I think you owe her an apology."Adam said, referring to me.

"I don't owe that bitch anything." I scoffed before Drew punched KC straight in his nose. Jess screamed like the bitch she is and before we all knew it, the two best friends began to fight. Adam, Alli and I got out of there as I cried my eyes out. We walked to the bus stop before Adam decided to comfort me.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Clare."

"..."

"Adam, just don't try to do anything right now." Alli said as we sat on the bench.

"I'm not going home."I said, tearfully.

"You have to.."

"No, Adam. I'm going to get some things and go to the only place where someone actually cares about me other than you guys." They didn't argue and I knew once I got there, that person would understand. ...

* * *

><p><span>Eli<span>

"Wait, what?" I heard mom question into the phone. I pushed the coffee table away so, I could have room for that family night. I walked to the back, into the kitchen before seeing her sigh.

"What's wrong now? Dad can't make it?"

"Actually, we both can't."

"Why?"

"Eli, just have fun. Invite people over...throw a party. Its Friday night, Adam could come and even Clar-"

"She hates me, so no."

"Why? You know what never mind. Just have fun, I'll see you later." She grabbed her keys and coat before walking out the door. Great. Alone once again. ... After an hour of looking up at the seafoam green living room ceiling, the front door was knocked on. I sighed and got up from my resting place to the door. I opened it to find the person I wanted to avoid the most.

"Clare? Hey. What are you doing here?"I questioned as I moved aside to let her in from the rain. Once I closed the door; locking it, she stood by the couch and shook from the cold.

"I needed someone to talk to." She began, setting down this green duffel bag and her messenger.

"And, you were right, Eli. I should of listened to you and not been the stubborn person I am."

"So, you admit I'm right?"I asked with a smug smile, placing my hand over my heart. She sniffled before asking,

"Could you be anymore smug?"

"Absolutely."I replied before walking over and before I was about to hug her, she flinched and stumbled back.

"N-no. Please don't touch me right now." I nodded and she continued to shake before she decided to change.

"So, do your parents know you're here?"

"Like they would care, Eli. I went in and out of the house undetected..."She whispered, throwing her hoodie on the coat rack before walking to the bathroom.

"She came here for a reason..."I muttered under my breath before I sat back down and began to flip through channels on the TV. ...

* * *

><p><span>Clare<span>

"Please, Eli? Please!" I begged as he shook his head no.

"We ARE not...will not watch your little Disney movies."

"Eli, this is the ONLY way I can feel comfort.." He sighed as I grabbed some popcorn and popped one in my mouth.

"Clare, fine." I squealed and shoved one of the DVDs in his hands and he rolled his eyes before popping the DVD in and crawling back over to me, keeping his distance.

"What movie is this anyway?"

"You'll see.."

"I can't believe you're forcing me to watch this."He complained before my favorite scene came.

"Do not hate on The Little Mermaid, okay? Just watch." He sighed and I began to sing along. He eyed me as I was memorized by the song. He sighed and I suddenly put his arm around me while snuggling close. He stiffened up a bit before relaxing and I just kept singing softly to "Part of Your World" while finally feeling happier...

* * *

><p>"Okay so, can you pick a movie where there's actually a guy who's not clueless?" He asked with a smirk as I sorted through the DVDs.<p>

"Um, they weren't clueless, Eli. They seemed to be but they weren't." I explained as he just took one and popped it in.

"What was that?" "Oh..You'll see." ...

"Of course, you pick the movie I was looking for." I smiled as he shrugged, pulling me close before saying,

"Like Aladdin isn't a good movie...and how do you have so mu-

"My sister, Darcy...she LOVES Disney like me so, yeah. If you ever come over and go into her room, full of Disney things." I explained, cutting him off. He nodded and I sighed, wishing I had a life that was always not going to get broken. But then again, my life isn't a Disney movie or a fairytale. It's reality and the dream my heart makes is simply to big to fulfill. Eli looked down at me with a frown.

"What's the matter Edwards? We can watch Oliver & Company after if y-you want."

"No..The movie's fine but, I'm just the same six year old girl who dreamed of being a princess and finding her prince but-

"You can still dream that dream. You'll have it one day..."

"With you..."I murmured and he smirked.

"Maybe someday." I smiled and took that as a yes. He sighed and I kissed his cheek before seeing the blush form on his cheeks.

"What was that for?" "For giving me hope in my small life." He leaned in and I leaned up to capture those lips I've been longing to kiss. I smiled when his lips were on mine. I kissed back, my hands on the nape of his neck and I pulled him down on top of me before he tried to pull away. I sighed after he moved off of me and broke our kiss.

"Clare, I'm not the rebound guy, right?"

"Eli, why would you think that?" I asked, sitting up by my elbows for support.

"Just I know when a girl starts making out with you after she breaks up with her boyfriend and I'm not going to-

"Eli, listen."I began."I like you-I mean, I really like you a lot..."

"Are you sure?"

"More than ever." I sighed, happily before moving in his arms. He kissed the top of my head and I remember our rules...oh well.

We'll figure that later... So, yeah...I hope I'm not rushing the relationship, I just wanted them to get used to each other more closest...


	5. A Whole New World Part Two

So I definitely apologize for the inconvience of the last chapter that some of you had to read on Monday . Like I have no idea why it was jumbled like that before I fixed with some assistance(if that person is reading this, they know who they are) and I'm sorry that you had to read that...I'm really am sorry so, enough with the apologies, time for some thank yous..

PullMeIntoTheDark- cute chapter indeed...and if someone EVER came up to me and said that Aladdin sucks, I would smack them before forcing them to watch it, I'm aggressive...so, Aladdin lovers unite! Hehe... :D

KitKat0219-I guess this update and chapter goes out to you...you loved the last chapter so, you'll love this one! (I hope so)

And to all the rest of you who reviewed, I loved them and you! I appreciate you giving your time and patience to this story so, yeah! You rock and I love you all! So, I hope this chapter doesn't confuse you guys..maybe it will, maybe it won't but it should be good enough to please you. So enough of my rambling, on with Chapter Five.

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi if I did...let's just stick with that...hehe. ;)

* * *

><p>Clare<p>

I woke up in someone's strong arms and my head was resting comfortably on their chest. I fluttered my eyes open with a yawn and smiled at Eli, sleeping next to me...me! Why am I acting like this? Its not like I'm gonna stalk him now...or am I? Snap out of it, Clare! He's only been your...your...boy toy for twenty four hours! I wanted to crawl out of those covers and throw blankets but I couldn't if he's next to me...like I did. Two weeks ago, I was in a relationship with KC and now look...I'm in a "relationship" with Elijah Goldsworthy...are we in a relationship? Are we even close to that? Does this mean that my therapy sessions are over with him? Or we could just act like we're not dating? Yeah! Just for my parents. His already since us like this so...no need for that lie. I stirred around too much I guess since he woke up alarmed.

"Clare? What's wrong?" He asked in an extremely gruffly voice that made me smile.

"Nothing, Eli...I should- are we dating?"

"Isn't it too early for that question?"

"Avoiding the subject?" He doesn't want to be? I knew it..

"What's wrong?" I crawled out of his arms and over to my bag.

"If I don't know what we're getting into then I can't be here...like this...with you."I explained, feeling my eyes water. Too good to be true.

"Can't we wait a little? You just got out of a relationship and I'm- I can't-

"You can't do what?"I interrupted, still packing.

"Try to prove to you that I'm not the guy everyone thinks I am, Clare."He explained and I looked down.

"Then, why should we waste eachother's time? We'll go back to being strictly professional."

"Wasting eachother's time?"He repeated. "If anything, we're not."

"Get over that...I'm not jumping into one relationship to another..."

"Yes, you are. Just because you're scared of being a little lonely." Did he just-he did!

"So, maybe I am, Eli."I admitted bitterly. "I just had sex with a guy I thought who loved me to come to you...all vulnerable.."I trailed off and he got up and came over to pick me up from the plush, brown carpeted floor.

"Look, we have too much going on in our lives right now so, maybe we should wait..."He explained with a sigh, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"How long of a wait?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip nervously;snaking my arms around his neck.

"How long do you want it to be?"

"A month or so...I promise that's how long it will take for me to get over KC.."I explained as he nodded in response before leaning down to kiss me. I was quick enough to drop my right arm and place my index finger to his lips.

"That also means you can't kiss me or jump me in public or privately..." He sighed in defeat before kissing my cheek. I blushed madly and he let go of me with a huff before going to the back of the room and then up the stairs..I wonder what his room is like...

* * *

><p>I sneaked upstairs(after admiring pictures that I hoped to see again such as Cece and Bullfrog in their teenage years and of course, Eli from a baby until now, I guess) , undetected at first to the long hallway that was this peach(or beige, I don't know) color and looked down each ends of it. I heard screaming and then sudden words that I could not say but exchange them for cleaner versions. I followed the faint screaming and cursing to this dark painted wooden door and pressed a ear to the door. Things being thrown around, the screaming becoming more clearer and the cursing becoming louder and rougher. I then, heard my name and then, I gasped as the door was hit hard against my ear. I stumbled back and the door flew open.<p>

"Clare..you didn't hear any of that-

"Eli, what's wrong? I-"I paused and walked over to him as his hand quickly shut the door and put this combination lock on. My hand touched his cheek and he was warm, his face was blotched red with anger before he swatted my hand away.

"Don't touch me right now." I quickly obeyed before he walked away, holding his wrist and I followed closely to the second bathroom.

"Eli, what's wrong? We can deal-

"I can't!" He shouted, looking back at me."I don't need any of your fucking help, Clare."

"Come on, Eli! I can help-

"Shut up! You can't even help yourself so, do not go trying to be all saint on me." He said bitterly, turning around to face me."All you really are is someone who thinks they can change everyone but when they meet that person that doesn't want to be changed...they lose themselves." He finished, dropping his hand from his wrist; arms to his sides.

"Eli, you don't meant that."I whispered, shaking my head.

"Clare, just leave...I can't deal with you right now."

"Oh. Is that what you want?"

"Actually, yes it is."

"Then, don't you ever, ever talk to me again, don't look at me and you don't have to worry about an 'us' anymore because I'm going to tell Cece to be my therapist, you don't have to worry about seeing me again because I never want to see you... also, your extra credit should be fulfilled.." I stormed away before he called after me. I ignored him and ran down the stairs with tears streaming down my face and him after me. I packed up my things angrily and when I got a fresh pair of dark washed jeans, a white tee shirt; my Mickey Mouse towel and matching wash cloth before I laid out my clothes on the couch as he sighed.

"Clare, I didn't me any of that..." He stopped me from heading to the bathroom before I growled and glared at him.

"Move. I don't have time for your little games...I'm going to take a shower and I'll be out of here as soon as possible."

"I don't want you to go! Please, Clare."He plead with his jade eyes lightened and watering as he blinked back tears. I knew he hated to see me cry but now, I know how he feels...I'm going to hate to see him cry..if I ever get the chance to.

"Eli, when people tell me things, I follow those orders and-"I was cut off as his lips crashed onto mine and I was taken back by the action before my towel, bar of soap and wash cloth had fell to the wooden floor with a light thud! I began to kiss him back; closing my eyes as my hands trailed up the sides of his arms to his shoulders and eventually, his neck. He hoisted my legs up over his waist and then, I held myself up by my arms snaking around his neck and one of his hands on the small of my back and the other gripping my waist tightly as we began to move to somewhere.

Next thing I know, I was on the couch; my clothes had fallen and I looked up with my eyes in slight lust and love at him before he smirked and moved on top of me agonizingly slow before finally setting his lower body in between my legs and I kissed him, more passionately and his hands roamed up the sides of my now warm body. I felt my white tank being inched up slowly to reveal the flat surface of my abdomen and I heard my conscience scream to stop...screw it.

I trust him with anything and everything. As his fingers touched the exposed area, I gasped loudly as his fingertips were practically cold and freezing like ice.

He pulled away and removed his hands before saying, "I-I'm sorry...I got a little carried away."He was breathless and so was I. I never experienced this before not even with KC Guthrie himself and that was saying a lot.

"No, its fine..just warn me next time."I smiled sheepishly before seeing this pink tint on his cheeks and he smiled before continuing what he started. His fingertips touched most of the exposed area and I bit my bottom lip as his lips pressed small kisses down my jawline to my neck and then back. I stifled a moan as his lips began to suck a spot of my neck. I pushed him up a little by his chest before leaning up to kiss him. I thought I faintly heard the door knob rattle but, I ignored that and moaned in my throat when his tongue found the entrance to my mouth and then began to explore like no other guy had EVER did. My fingers reached for the hem of his black tee shirt and he groaned silently as I lifted my hips up against his.

"Son? We're home-" Eli teared apart and instantly fell off the couch, flat on his face as I sat up and blushed like no tomorrow, giggling, fixing my ruffled, messed up light brown curls.

"Oh! I didn't know you were here, Clarabelle." Eli silently cursed himself and turned over, laying on his back.

"I didn't know,_ Clare_ was here either...care to explain, Eli?"Cece asked as Bullfrog shut the front door and locked it before walking to the kitchen, I believe.

"Well, we were watching a bunch of movies last night after she came over and I couldn't let her be alone so-

"So, you decided to stick your tongue down her throat? Eli," She sounded pretty strict when she needed to and I thought of her as the carefree parent; the "fun" parent and Bullfrog the "strict"/"fun" parent... I smiled sheepishly as Eli crawled over to the couch, his back hitting against my right leg, hanging off the couch; I began to run my hand through his dark brown tousled hair and her mouth gaped open as Eli began whispering sweet nothings to me while I giggled like the school girl I am each time.

"Do you know how bad this is! You two can not be doing any of this!" She shouted with a smile at first but then, a frown. Are they both bipolar or something?

"We're just having fun, Mom...I thought you would be happy for me..."Eli trailed off before his eyes fell to the wall near her form and he smiled before frowning until coming back to reality.

"Eli, as much as I want your pure happiness...it can't happen with Clare right now."She said, her voice grew soft with each word.

"Why not!"He shouted, shooting up from the floor. "Clare makes me happy and I don't give a fuck what you think!" I gasped at his sudden choice of words and he stormed off, up the stairs and then (after pure silence filled the whole house), a door slammed shut. Cece stood there for a moment, excusing herself before going up the stairs...I quickly hopped off the couch and grabbed my fallen essentials before heading to the bathroom as Bullfrog went up the stairs. Once I was inside, with the door shut and locked..I blamed myself for not stopping us...

* * *

><p>Eli<p>

"So, you think just because Clare was over, you could show her how bad you were?" Mom began as I sat down in one of the dining table's chairs.

I had to get comfortable for long lecture ahead; usually, I would count to one hundred or start thinking of important things but now, I just nod, shake my head and frown until it is my time to speak. I stretched my legs out underneath the table before thinking of Clare's sweet lips...it was amazing kissing my secret love..not a secret anymore now but I now knew what I wanted was mine..she had kissed me goodbye in the hallway before my parents came down and I again got that strawberry lip gloss on my lips. I wonder if she switches up or-

"Well, Eli...what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked, with her hands on her hip.

I bit my bottom lip before releasing my lip from my teeth and saying,"It was wrong of me to say those harsh words to you and I'm truly sorry."

"Elijah Walter James David Goldsworthy,"She said the full name? I groaned and cringed; closing my eyes shut in my seat before she repeated it over and over again.

"Make her stop, please!" I screamed in horror as I opened my eyes to look at Dad.

"Actually, I'm enjoying this torture." He chuckled and walked away, out the doorway to the living room.

"Mom, I get it! Just stop! I get it!" I plead before she smiled in victory and she began to go down the grounding procedures.

"This time, you WILL NOT get off easy..."She said, wagging her finger towards me. "The only contact you will have with people in this house is Adam, Drew and Clare only to five." She explained before I nodded and continued. "Another thing, you will not be attending any private sessions with Clare...I will be taking over that situation until you're released from punishment..."She trailed off before asking Bullfrog anything else.

"Take away the keys to his baby." He called out.

My eyes widen and I gasped loudly. "No! That is a major violation! You can't just take him away from me like that!"

"Eli, you heard your father, the keys." She motioned to the table and I knew that command. I sighed and dug in my pockets before pulling the keys out and laying them out on the table. I already missed the powerful feeling of having them in my pocket. I guess, I'll just snoop around in their dresser for them...

"And, this is just going against the grain but, as of now until your three weeks are over..you might be changing your apperance."

"No...you wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. And you know I would."She countered with a devious smile. Fuck. I'm not going to school like that...

* * *

><p>Of course, I was instantly laughed at as soon as I entered Degrassi. I pulled the hood of my hoodie over my head and continued to the long journey to my locker. As soon as I was almost there, Adam joined me.<p>

"Dude, where did you get these clothes from? I never seen you like this!" He exclaimed before tugging at the pale yellow skinny jeans and then, I groaned.

"Adam, please not now." He sighed but nodded, staring at me.

When we reached my locker, Clare was standing there; in the power squad sweats with her green and blue shoulder bag slung over her right shoulder. She smiled but then, giggled at me.

"Wow...should Adam and I find sunglasses?"She joked and I faked laughed before opening the blue locker.

"I was thinking the same thing,"Adam said as they gave eachother high fives and I took off the military jacket and hoodie to reveal the white Dead Hand shirt and then, Adam sighed.

"Oh no. I know a pathetic love sigh when I hear it, spill!" Clare exclaimed before Adam blushed and I turned around slightly interested.

"Well...you remember the party with the whole-

"Don't remind me but, continue."She said and I raised one eyebrow at her and she shrugged, mouthing to tell me later before Adam continued.

"So, before we left and that mess happened, Fiona finally talked to me." He blushed as Clare squealed and I exchanged my books and tossed them in my black, canvas, messenger bag before putting my arms through the thin black straps and shutting my locker shut; locking up.

"Adam, that's great, man.."I said, walking away with them.

"But- "I knew there was one of those."He muttered.

"But, didn't she go to rehab for alcohol addiction?"I asked as Clare looked at Adam and pushed her way into the middle.

"People change...and she has these techniques to keep her from drinking...and she was drinking that night but-

"Wait, she goes to rehab to fix her addiction but she drinks anyway?"Clare asked, unsure.

"But, she said she went to rehab and-

"Invium vertas..."I said as Adam looked at me in confusion.

"I don't speak Greek." He replied and Clare sighed.

"Latin."Clare and I replied in unison before he shrugged it off.

"Anyway, what is it? When a person drinks they tend to lie?"

"Quite the opposite, Adam."She told him before explaining in a simpler way that I wasn't.

"Ah. So, you're saying she's too scared to tell me how she feels sober but-

"But, you need to know how she feels not drunk before you get serious."I explained before he parted his way and Clare shook her head.

"I can't believe he's going to date her..."She took my hand and laced our fingers together. "Fiona's nice and all but, I don't want him to get hurt."

"And you think I do, Edwards?" "No, Eli...I'm just worried for my friend that's all.."She replied before we bumped into someone.

"Watch it Emo boy..."Fitz sneered with KC next to him and his goons behind him. Clare glared at the both of them before I actually looked at KC. He had a black eye, a split bottom lip and I actually felt bad for the jerk.

"Yeah...whatever."I muttered before tugging Clare along. She looked back at them, terrorizing Wesley Betenkamp and let go of my hand to save her friend...why does she have to be all humanitarian and heroine?

* * *

><p>Clare<p>

I turned back around and stormed over to where KC and Fitz were harassing Wes.

.I saw Wesley on his knees collecting his books before I began to give them a piece of my mind.

"What is your problem?" I asked as I picked Wesley up from the floor and their laughter stopped. "You think tormenting people makes you bigger than the rest of us? It doesn't so, I advise you to pick up his books and apologize immediately."

Fitz scoffed while KC rolled his eyes. Eli eventually came over and looked at them.

"Well, are you gonna do what the lady said or not?"Eli asked.

"How about I take Clare...show her the back seat of my ride and get some windows fogged up?"Fitz retorted with a wicked smirk. In your dreams.

"And how about...I punch the living daylights out of you if you ever touch her or any of my friends?" Eli countered, tensing up.

"Like you have the decency to."Jess said, coming out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, keeping my cool.

"Eli's bedroom last night,"she retorted as KC slipped his arm around her waist.

"Funny because I thought I recognized you with this block head." I said, waving a hand towards KC. "Hope you had fun catching diseases..."I finished, crossing my arms.

"Look, miss goody two shoes."She began, stepping towards me.

"I'm tired of your crap and I'm surprised you didn't get into a fight yet...at this school.."I smirked and Wesley stepped in.

"She did..during the summer on the blacktop with Jenna over KC, I believe."Everyone looked at him with a confused look."Hey! Girl fights are usually remembered especially with Clare in them."He covered up while blushing, smiling sheepishly. Aw, Wesley!

"Yeah...I don't even know why I fought over his ass in the first place."I said. "So, back off, Jess before I get to a point where there is no turning back."

"And, leave Wes and us alone." Eli said. "We don't need any drama with any of you..."

"Is that so? What about your tranny friend of yours?" Fitz questioned and I lashed out on him.

"You touch Adam and I'll beat the crap out of you, do you hear me! Drew, Alli, Eli and I will beat the crap out of you if you ever lay one finger on him!"

"Clare, I love to see you angry."He replied, touching my arm before Eli scoffed.

"Clearly, you hear what you want to..touch her again and I'll-

"You'll what? Huh?"Fitz questioned, stepping towards Eli closely. Eli glared at him and snapped his mouth shut, clenching his jaw before Fitz chuckled."That's what I thought...Clare, you call me when you need those sheets of yours ruffled..."

I wanted to come back with something but I restrained myself and they left soon before the warning bell rung. I offered to pick up Wesley's books but he claimed he got them and thanked Eli and I.

"Wesley, if they ever bother you again, just tell us, okay?" I told him before he agreed and walked off to Media Immersion. He's a sweet boy..I would be lucky to have someone like him but, I already do...

* * *

><p>"So, that ruined my morning."Eli said awkwardly as we stopped in front of Perino's room.<p>

"Yeah...mine's too. I mean, they-"he kissed me, cupping my face with his hands and I went numb as my lips felt this tingling sensation that ran through me before someone cleared their throat.

We broke apart and I was slightly flushed as Perino stood there. "First, Mister Goldsworthy, you come late to my class and then, decide to suck my favorite yet, best student's face off? Explain,"

"Well, I have these dumb reflexes that come out of nowhere and my lips just so happened to go on Clare's in a rhythm that just can't be deny since my dumb reflexes..."He lied..not one of his best ones.

"Uh huh. Save it for detention."He left and I pressed my right index to his shirt clad chest.

"Detention? Eli, I have to see you before you head home!" I whined as he sighed.

"I guess, I just will have to see you and your lips afterwards, yes?" I nodded and he swooped down giving me a quick kiss that still sent jolts of electricity through me.

"So, I'll see you at English?" I began to walk off, backwards with a smile.

"You better." I replied as he smirked and entered the classroom as I turned back around to head to the Gym for early P.S (Power Squad) practice with a huge grin on my face. I sighed that sigh Adam once did before finally realizing I really do like him...a lot more than I tended to think...I've fallen head over heels for Eli! I hummed 'A Whole New World' (I guess our song) before bumping into someone.

"What do you want?"I asked, harshly.

"A chance."The person replied with a small, sad smile.

* * *

><p>Who is the mystery person? Should I- oh wait! I already know who it is! Put your guesses! And, was that a bit too much during their "session"? I thought it was but, my "friend" thought it was perfect so, that is one doubt I have for this chapter...and also, the little argument between Fitz, Jess, Eli and Clare? I thought it was a little jumpy but who knows? And I really appreciate your reviews, you guys as I said above. They were sweet and cute :)...I really loved them and you guys so, your guesses and any suggestions to make this story better or anything? That'll be nice too-oh and did I mention I love you guys? I thought I did! I really do love all of you so reviews please? Yuppers! That will make me happier than my dog when he's super active...and licky?(Is that even a word?) Anyway, reviews please? :3<p> 


	6. Trust

So, sorry that I didn't get to update or anything last week. I wanted to but, yeah. I was just so busy and everytime, I got to a computer, I had no time to finish typing up anything so, yeah. Thank you for all those reviews...I loved each and everyone of them and they made me smile like no tomorrow. So, thank you for those and the alerts and stuff, I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far so, enough of this rant...

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi nor the characters So without further ado, here's chapter six...

* * *

><p>Clare<p>

"Come on, Clare. Give me a break." I ignored him and kept walking.

"Jake, you moved here for absolutely nothing!"I felt him trailing behind me and his hand got a hold of mine, spinning me around.

"You slept with Darcy last Summer after you supposedly came back to be with me."I said softly, trying to fight the fury boiling within me.

"And, I'm sorry, Clare. Please,"He was practically begging now and his beautiful brown eyes were pulling me in, miserably. I sighed and looked around. I began to feel the tears sting my eyes before my arms wrapped around his neck for a hug. He was taken back by the action before his arms wrapped around my waist.

"So, does this mean I have a second chance?"He whispered as my head was buried into his chest. I nodded and he held me closer before I heard a sudden shaky exhale. We broke apart and Adam stood there, clenching his hands into fists.

"I can't believe you!"He shouted.

"Adam, no! It's not like that! I promise." I began to step closer to him until he ran off to another corridor leading to another hallway.

"Clare, I'm so sorry." Jake apologized instantly before I shook my head.

"No. It's okay, I just have to explain to him later." He stood in front of me, kissing my cheek, bidding his goodbyes before walking off to class. I know Adam's not going to tell Eli...he'll make me do it myself...

* * *

><p>"Wait, what do you mean he saw you two?" Alli asked while Jenna looked at me.<p>

"He saw us hugging and I think he thinks we're dating, you know?"I explained, popping a cheese fry from my tray in my mouth.

"Whoa, Clarebear."Jenna began."Don't you think you're playing with fire right now?"

"Jenna, no."I began."I know what happened and Adam doesn't. He's probably only shaken up by it."I explained as Alli shook her head and Jenna continued to eat her chili cheese fries.

"I'm just surprised that you're even dating Eli." Alli said as we both shot her looks. She held her hands up in defense." I mean, I'm happy for you like always but don't you think jumping from one guy to another is a bit slutty?"She questioned, twisting the cap of her fruit punch bottle open.

"So, now I'm a slut for liking a guy?"

"No!"Jenna and Alli exclaimed.

"No. I'm just saying...maybe you should have waited a month or two before getting with Dr. Doom."Alli teased before Adam strode over and sat in the seat next to me.

"Hey, Alli, Jenna."He greeted them with a smile before glaring at me. He sighed and Alli and Jenna switched glances with eachother.

"Adam, what exactly did you see in the hallway this morning?"I asked softly with a sigh. "I saw you with that new kid, Jake and I just thought you were already cheating on Eli when you don't even-"He suddenly paused and clamped his eyes shut, giving out an uneasy sigh. "Adam? Are you okay?"We all asked in unison. Weird. Well, we are best friends...Alli forced me to be Jenna's but yeah. He opened his eyes and I patted his back softly before placing my unopened water bottle in front of him.

"No thanks."He pushed it away and continued."Anywho, why would you hug that neanderthal?"

"We're only friends..."I trailed off as Jake passed by with his friends and our eyes locked before I blushed and looked away, nervously at my tray. Adam scoffed and flipped Jake the bird before looking at me.

"Only friends? Clare, I don't want Eli to get hurt if you're going to play with his emotions and use him like this."He explained, easing out of the seat to stand up. "With Eli, if you mess with him, you're technically playing with fire, Miss Edwards..." I was about to protest when he continued,"I know you two are just friends and as much as I hate keeping secrets, I'll keep this one. Just promise not to let me see you with any other guys...in that way, okay?"

"Okay."I agreed before he stole a fry with a smile and walked away. I looked back at Jenna and Alli who had 'I told you so' face with a know-it-all smile. "Hope you _love_ playing with fire, Clarebear."Jenna giggled along with Alli while I slammed my head on the table. Dammit! How do I get into these situations?

* * *

><p>Eli<p>

As I walked out of the front doors of Degrassi, I saw Clare, doing cartwheels on the sidewalk like it was absolutely nothing. I sat down on the front steps before saying, "Clare "Cartwheel" Edwards." She stopped and turned around to face me.

"What? I like it..."She explained. She came over and sat down next to me with a frown. Crap. She noticed the forming black eye.

"Okay, sorry,"I apologized and she nodded before I remember the recent events of detention. One day, I'll get KC and just- my imagination is too vivid and dark to explain. He gave me a black eye and then, lied to Perino, saying how I hit my face with my hand by "an accident". Do I look stupid? Do I look stupid enough to hit myself in the eye with my hands? I felt like doing things that I'm not supposed to...things that make me anxious and crazy enough. My hands began shake at the thoughts and Clare sighed, probably noticing the bruise.

"Who did that?"She asked, softly as the pad of her index touched it softly, causing me to wince.

"Who do you think?"

"KC and Fitz ? What? Why?"

"I was just minding my own business, thinking about you of course, in detention..."She blushed and I smiled a little. "Until, I was supposedly talking and saying crap so, they decided to beat me up and the weird thing is...I actually felt like I deserved it.."I lied. Her mouth gaped open and her eyes blinked rapidly before she spoke.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, I just did. What people in this school think I am...they just don't understand, except for Adam, of course."

"Eli, there are things you're not telling me...what are they?"She asked, taking my hands; intertwining our fingers and watching me slowly, intensely. I can't tell her about Julia or my old school or the fact that every night when I fall asleep, I get these weird dreams that turn into nightmares of her, of myself, Julia and...our relationship ending in the crash like Jules' and mine's.

"Clare, if I tell you something will you leave me?"

"Depends,"she began with a small chuckle."What is it?" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before saying, "I killed my ex-girlfriend."I opened my eyes slowly to see her innocent, crystal blue eyes...

"You what?"She asked, in utter disbelief before letting go of my hands and standing up."Okay, it's one thing to kill your dog by an accident backing up into the driveway but, your girlfriend?"She questioned, throwing her things in her bag rather quickly. Wow. Here I am, telling her something I told one person here(Adam) and she goes all 'you psycho!' on me.

"I thought you said you weren't leaving..."I trailed off, softly.

"I have to think about this. You have to explain once I'm ready to know the truth, I'll come over tonight and you'll explain, deal?" I nodded and agreed before her sweet lips captured mine for a brief moment before she trailed on home. "Fuck."I muttered, burying my face in my hands. How am I going to explain this?

* * *

><p>"It's one thing to take Morty away but, it's another when you decide to torture me by driving to my school to pick me up when if I had him, this wouldn't have happened!"I shouted, walking inside my warm, "colorful" home, shutting the door behind me.<p>

"Tough noodles, Baby."Mom cooed before tossing the keys on the coffee table and walking into the kitchen. "Adam said he's coming over...something about a English assignment he quite can't get." I smirked, following her into the kitchen.

"Mom, I um, I, um told Clare about Julia, sort of."I said, hesitantly with a nervous laugh.

"What do you mean?"She asked, leading me over to the table before taking a seat the same minute I did.

"I mean, I told her that I you know, killed-

"You did not kill her. How many times do I have to keep telling you that?"

"Plenty." I answered. She smiled and beckoned me to continue."So, she said that she's coming over tonight to talk..."

"Oh!" She sighed, nodding. "Look, since it is for the sake of your love life and relationship...I'll let her stay until nine-thirty and you can drive her home, deal?" The dumbest chesire cat grin appeared on my lips and I nodded.

"Deal! Does that mean-

"No, you can't drive Morty after school..." I sighed and began to whimper, doing my best puppy dog face.

"Okay! Fine! You can but, we keep this to ourselves..."She always gives in to the puppy dog face. It was one of my masterpieces. I stood up before hugging and kissing her cheek and went off to my room soon after. I twisted the combination lock open to my...room. Sometimes, I wish that I wasn't some hoarder and that I didn't harbor unimportant things but I do. I don't let anyone see, enter or even breathe in my room. I walked in, closing the door in process with my heel and began walking over to my bed, ignoring the mess around me. I plopped on the unmade bed and kicked off my shoes before burying my face into the fluffy, pink capital 'J' pillow. I can't believe I actually kept this...there's a lot of her things in here. I guess, I'm just the same guy that holds on to things and never let's go...Never...

* * *

><p>Clare<p>

"So, I want to know why and how your girlfriend died,"I whispered as Eli and I sat on the porch steps of his house.

"Well, I didn't kill her..more like she ran out on me and got-"he sighed shakily and I placed my hand in his, rubbing his arm with the other."Her name was Julia...she was- different from other girls at my old school..she had that spark you couldn't deny even if you tried."He looked up and our eyes locked as he continued."I don't know what made her approach me and actually start talking to me but, I guess I never will...she was beautiful, amazing, daring and she didn't care about what people think as do you." I motioned him to continue with my free hand and he complied."So, we were talking and before getting into our relationship, she had told me that her step mom and her didn't get along so well and that she abuses her every chance she got, her dad was so oblivious to the situation that Jules just started to stay here instead of going home so, one night, we were in my room.."

He trailed off and I was suddenly jealous. She was allowed to breathe in, see, explore and sleep in his room..why was it so different with me? "And we um, we had sex but-

"Can we go to the part where she died? N-not to be d-disrespectful." I said, stammering at the last part. I didn't want to hear about the consumating of their relationship. It's just to weird and creepy to know what he did to her in bed.

"Yeah, sure."He said, lowly, his bangs swooping over his eyes."So, it was the twenty second of April and we were just talking, cuddling as usual until I brung up her thinking of going back home and then, she lashed out on me. She said if she would go back, she would commit suicide and she said it would be a promise, she then, yelled, screamed and cried about how I supposedly "wanted" to get rid of her so, I could date someone else who was prettier than her and who had less issues in their lives. When I said no, she just started sobbing uncontrollably and then, admitted of cheating on me with my ex best friend and how she was pregnant so, of course, I began to yell at her..."He trailed off and I sighed.

"Don't lock me out now, Eli."I whispered before he sighed."Please don't lock me out right now. I wanna know, I wanna know your past..."

"Clare, I said things I shouldn't have that I regret miserably and to think that she's gone now-because of...because of,"he began to sniffle and his hand held onto mine tightly before I frowned. "Me."

"Listen, it wasn't your fault. I mean, wha-

"She was hit by a car by some drunk driver and I was blamed for it. I was blamed for making her life a living hell, by not letting her be happy, for pushing her to do things that she didn't want to do...those people who I thought were my friends turned on me. They treated me like dirt and my existence was...gone. That's why I transferred to Degrassi to escape the torment, the constant hate that-that-that..."By now his other hand was shaking and his head was hung low. I hated seeing him like this."That I actually decided to commit suicide because of it. You think you know people but then, you get blamed...I just thought that you-

"Me?"I cut him off."Eli, it took bravery, confidence and courage to tell me that and that's what I love about you. You don't care about other people, just the ones that matter and the fact is, I wouldn't want another Eli like the one you are at school. I would want this one-" he looked up, his free hand pushing his bangs away from his eyes."This Eli is the one I want to be with!" He chuckled softly at my sudden glee. "Look, Julia is your first love, probably and I understand that but, don't you think it was her time to go if she was talking about suicide?" His jaw clenched and I instantly regretted what I said.

"Eli, I'm so sorry! I forgot that she- I'm so stupid! I'm never good in these situations! I'm so sorry for your loss and for saying that and-"His hand went over my mouth before he shushed me.

"No, you're right, I guess. I love her but, I need to be with you..."He said, chuckling at first before his hand disappeared from my mouth.

"Eli, if she's holding you back, I get it. You can't date right now if you have this going on."I said, watching my rambling.

"It happened a year ago, Clare. Please, don't do this."He pled, playing with his skull ring on his finger by sliding it up and down, nervously.

"Eli, I never said I was. I just think our relationship should take a slow course for a little while."I suggested as he sighed, knowingly but agreed.

"Fine, Edwards. I'll take that arrangement of yours if..." "If what?"I challenged with a smirk, crossing my arms over my chest. His hand let go of mine and went on the small of my back, pushing me closer to him. His lips were by ear and he whispered,"only if I get to hold your hand, occasionally hug and kiss you."

"Deal."I agreed, smiling warmly, blushing before I felt the cool essence of his lips press against a spot under my right ear.

"You and your dumb reflexes."I whispered, my hand combing his hair, lovingly. I knew he smirked and then he replied,"You love them..."

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't."I countered before tilting my head to the side to give him some room. His lips pressed up and down my jawline and to my neck; my eyes closed and I enjoyed this before hearing someone clear their throat.

"Wow, you two are already getting into the swing of things, huh?" My eyes fluttered open and Eli's eyes had averted from my neck to the person.

"Adam! You left two hours ago!"Eli shouted in annoyance, removing his lips from my neck(much to our dismay) and he stood up before we all went inside.

"I forgot my textbooks,"he was obviously lying and I will get it out of him. I also knew he would ask if I told Eli what happened earlier...I can't let that unfold in front of him.

"Where?"Eli asked, watching Adam sit on the couch.

"Okay, I lied but, how do you know when you like someone? When your heart thumps and beats faster than normal speed? Or when you-"Adam just rambled on and on as Eli sighed, walking over to the couch before sitting on the arm rest and then, sliding into the couch as I sat on the coffee table.

"This is about Miss Coyne, isn't it?"Eli asked with a sigh. Adam nodded."I think she wants someone like Drew or like some badass...like you,"he explained, gesturing towards Eli.

"Me? Badass status and material? This is such an honor," He said in his most tearful and proud voice before Adam and I slapped his legs. "Okay, okay."He said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Why would you think that, Adam?"I asked, taking his hands.

"Wait, you're already having doubts and the relationship hasn't blossomed?"Eli questioned before Adam sighed.

"Fiona..I have no idea for the guy she's looking for. I don't even know what to do, today I was acting preppy and she said she hated those type of guys for some reason so-

"Whatever happened to being yourself?"I asked, interrupting him. He and Eli switched amused looks before bursting into an unfit laughter.

"What?"I asked.

"Ha! Be...be your-"Adam let go of my hands and began stomping his feet.

"Good one, Edwards..."Eli said, after minutes of dying down from his laughter along with Adam.

"Eli, you have a good one here."He replied, his face red and his breathing slightly uneven as Eli's and he wiped a tear out of laughter. I sighed and regretted hanging with my guy friends other than my girlfriends...

"So, you just so happened to change out of your original clothing?" I asked, playing with the red scarf around Eli's neck. He had been wearing something colorful but now, he wore a black tee shirt, black skinny jeans and these all black sneakers. It's sad to say that my own boyfr- uhm, boy toy dresses way better than me.

"Yes! I can't stand the color of my sudden outfits, I need dark clothing unlike my wonderful yet, beautiful girlfriend." I smiled, blushing madly at the comment, looking at my attire. My white blouse, the black vest and some dark washed jeans with my white and black flats.

"Girlfriend?"I questioned, raising an eyebrow before he sighed.

"It slipped out, I know that slow stuff is what you want so, I'm respecting that."

"Wow, I guess, you deserved a little something."I tipped toed, my hands on his shoulder before he leaned down to capture my lips. My head moved to the side as I felt his arms snake around my waist before he deepened the kiss. I felt that tingling sensation all over before our fun was ended.

"Get a room, would ya?" My feet fell back to the floor and we broke apart before Eli sighed and I removed my hands from his shoulders but he never released his arms from around my waist.

"Alli, hey! I can hear Drew calling you from down the hall, so..."Eli is clearly lying enough to kiss me more which I couldn't blame.

"He would have texted me, duh."She said, pulling me out of his hold and hugging me good morning as always. As we, us girls, talked about anything and everything(which Eli would sometimes come into), someone greeted us.

"Hello, ladies...Elijah."Our heads snapped at the suave voice and our mouths gaped at the figure.

"Adam?"We asked in unison. He was dressed as a badboy. Weird. I never thought Adam would try to change the way he dressed which was comfy, classical and simple. This was leather, tight and down right...hot, I guess?

"That's where my jacket went!" Eli shouted as he walked over to Adam and pulled at the hem of black leather jacket he had on. He worries about a jacket but not the weird appearance of his best friend? "I want it back and-"he circled around him, looking at his appearance from a 360 angle. His jeans were way too...wow, his hair was spiked up and he actually looked bad ass.

"Dude, you look-is there a Grease audition I didn't hear about?"

"No, trying to impress Fiona, bye, you guys."He strutted away and we watched in awe as he turned the corner of the hall.

"Whoa, he was..."Alli trailed off before saying, "hot yet, ridiculous to impress a girl like that."

"He'll come around,"Eli said, leaning back against his now, closed locker.

"Eli?"She and I called.

"Yes?"He answered in a high pitched voice. "How do you know about Grease?"I asked, spinning around to face him.

"Well, I, um,"He was blushing and swallowed nervously before Alli and I watched him, struggle for words...A absolute first! "My mom, okay! I was forced to watch it but, I ended up singing 'Grease Lightning' for days...months. It's actually good."

"No, really?"Alli retorted before asking if I was ready to head to Media Immersion. I nodded and kissed Eli one last time before he went off to class with Melanie. I don't like that girl for some reason, she has this bad vibe or something. She just has this weird energy that I can't place my finger on.

"Clare, she isn't worth his time."Alli said with a scoff."Eli's into you too much, he wouldn't do that."

"I know, I know. I just actually want to trust him but, after what happened with KC, my trust is broken for any guy...even Eli."

"Clare, I know you'll regain that trust issue with him."

"I hope you're right..." I really hope she is. I expected Jenna to come with us but she was in her seat when we got there. I really hope Alli's right and Eli...I hope I can trust him. That's what I'm worried about...trusting him.

* * *

><p>So I hope that Jake thing didn't confuse you, I just wanted some other guy other than KC, Fitz or someone to talk to her. I think I did horrible with the whole Julia situation but, I guess this chapter sucks...so, yeah. 'Drop The World' Part Two was just- I can't even explain how I was. But I can say that, there's still faith for EClare and that my only problem were<p>

a.)Where the hell was Cece? I mean, he is your son so, shouldn't you have been in the episode?

other than that, it was amzing and made me scream, cry and hide under my covers for protection. So, yeah... enough of that! hope you liked the chapter and stuff...Reviews would be appreciated..


	7. Those Things I Do

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi nor it's characters...

* * *

><p>Eli<p>

"So, you told her? That's great, man!"Adam exclaimed on the way to English. I can't even look at him without laughing. He tries so hard to get a girlfriend and yet, it never works out.

"Yeah. I told her about Julia now, would you please wear your normal clothes that don't make me laugh?"I asked, looking at him, stifling a laugh.

"Har har har."He laughed sarcastically before saying,"Yeah. I think I should change before I get all..."He grabbed my scarf and jumped in front of me, shaking me."Gimme your lunch money material..."I smirked and pushed him off before he ran off to his locker for his clothes. I shook my head as I continued to walk before someone called me,"Eli! Wait up!" I turned around to find Melanie running after me. The bad thing was her shoelaces were untied, the good thing was...she was one of my friends...and cousin.

"Slow down before you-" She was tripped by Jess and her little niner crew and her books, papers and bag went everywhere. My hand slammed into my forehead before I walked over and helped her.

"I swear, one day, Jess is going to get what she deserves."She muttered as she collected her papers hurriedly as I did.

"Yeah. Can't wait to see that day."I told her, making her smile."What did I tell you about watching where you run and walk?"

She sighed and said,"Just because you're my cousin doesn't mean you can boss me around. You're only three months older than me."

"Yeah, that means I'm three months wiser, older and dare I say it? Cooler."She scoffed and as we finished, the bell rung. Great. How are we going to explain this to Dawes? Unless...

Clare

"Why are you calling me?"I asked in a hushed tone on my phone as the class still was yakking up a storm. Dawes hasn't came yet (as always) and now, Eli's calling me for an unknown reason.

"I need you to cover for me with Adam."

"What!"I whispered, yelling."Are you out of your mind?"He was about to say something until I continued.

"Don't answer that. Fine, I'll see what we can do."

"Thank you."

"You owe us one...bye."We said our goodbyes before I ended the call, sliding my phone into my pocket again.

"Adam!"

He was busy listening to music from his iphone;his hands drumming on the desk until I sighed, aggravated, throwing a pen at his head. He jumped, startled and looked around before seeing me. He removed the earbuds from his ears before saying,"What now, brown cow?"

"Uhm, Eli's going to be late so, we need to stall."He sighed and jumped up on the desk before hopping over it to get to me.

"Eli's always late...if isn't a bad stomach flu, it's the way Perino picked on him, it isn't tha-

"Come on, Adam! We have to do something!"I shouted before he nodded."What about improvising?"I suggested.

"As in, plays and junk?"He asked.

"Precisely."I agreed."We just act out a couple things until he gets here and we're good."

"That could work but, what exactly?" "Anything! Just we need to do something." "Fine..."He trailed off before asking,"Did you tell him about Jake?"I knew this would come up eventually. I shook my head and he sighed.

"Clare! He needs to know if he has competition.."

I scoffed."Eli has no competition."

"Sure, you say that now."

"Yeah, I'm not the prize in anything."I said as Dawes walked in.

"Okay but, please tell him."I nodded before he went back to his seat and I looked around. I saw Melanie sneak in through the back door, then, to her seat perfectly but of course, Eli, being the spy he is, basically crawled over to his seat as Dawes checked off attendance.

"Eli Goldsworthy?"She called and I began to panic along with Adam as she called him once again."Mister Goldsworthy, this is no time for your tricks." Eli muttered something before shooting up from the floor.

"I'm here! I just-my pen-

"It fell!"Adam shouted, blurting out anything.

"Yes!"Eli pointed to Adam momentarily before continuing."Yes, it fell and I was crawling around for it. Because what's English class without a pen?"He gave out a nervous chuckle and I mentally slapped him and Adam. Dawes smiled and told him to sit down before saying,"You're lucky you're one of my favorite students but, you're still late." Eli sighed as the class snickered and he settled into his seat before I leaned up into my desk to whisper,"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Edwards." I kissed his cheek quickly, hoping no one saw before leaning back into my seat.

"So, partners!" The class groaned and she smirked."Yes, you get partners and this helps your writing skills." Jason raised his hand and she picked him.

"Does this mean we get snack time?" We all looked at him, rolling our eyes and muttering things as she sighed.

"Um, sure. Snack time is optional."

"Good."He replied before she continued.

"Anyhoo, you cannot switch partners unless he or she is barely helping on assignments and projects, not cooperating...etc, etc ."She said, waving one of her hands around.

"So, instead of doing the whole clipboard thing in like in your other boring classes, we will...

"We pick a name out of a hat?"Eli questioned in confusion.

"Yes, Eli. Now, pick." She said, shuffling it around. Eli sighed, closing his eyes before reaching his hand in and pulling out a strip of white paper. He opened his eyes and unfolded it to read it.

"Clare!"He exclaimed happily as if he got a new puppy and I looked up from my seat, surprised. Dawes looked at the strip and nodded before Adam sighed.

"And yet, I got Sarah Poulette, the younger sister of Heather."

"She's nice."I reassured him and he groaned, over exaggerating.

"She smells like cheese!" He whispered, frantically before Eli came back and settled into his seat.

"So, partner, ready to have some fun?"He winked and I smiled. Sigh. If only he knew what he does to me... "Not that kind of fun."I added before Adam groaned again, disgusted. Dawes called up the last couple of people and we all waited.

"So, you two help eachother through your problems, your English partners and you two are dating? Isn't that too much to handle?" Adam questioned us as Eli reached his hand out for mine. I let him have it, mine fitting perfectly in his rather large one before answering, "Adam, it's refreshing, I guess. I mean, we are complete opposites but we-

"Attract. You like science, you should know."Eli added as Adam shushed him. "

You don't talk about my activities in the Science Olympiads!"He shouted in a hushed tone. We nodded and Dawes had asked the class to come to order.

"Now, that you have your partners, get to know each other more as I figure out your first homework assignment as...partners."She smiled, approvingly before going back to her desk and Eli let go of my hand.

"Eli Goldsworthy, nice to meet you." He held out his hand with the most goofiest smile and I giggled.

"Clare Edwards," I shook his hand before Adam and Sarah began to talk. He actually seemed interested in her but, not as much as Miss Coyne.

"So, Clare, I think we should ask questions... To get to know eachother, of course."Eli said, tapping his blue ink pen on my multicolored binder.

"But, of course."I agreed and nodded."Favorite color?"

Eli began to taunt me by thinking hard until I cleared my throat. "Oh! Gray. Yours?"

"Turquoise. Favorite celebrity crush?"

"Definitely Mila Kunis. Yours?"

"Logan Lerman."I blushed and pretended to gaze lovingly up at the ceiling before he snapped and asked,"Favorite book?"

"Fortnight. Favorite hobby?"

"Writing. Yours?"

"Dance. Favorite place?"

"This treehouse in my backyard." Aw. Treehouse! I definitely have to see it!

"Favorite movie?"

"Twilight. Favorite band?"

"You already know the answer to that one."He said, flipping his bang over from his eyes.

"How can I forget? Dead Hand,"Adam's head whipped around to us and nodded approvingly, giving us a thumbs up before turning back to Sarah.

"Favorite food?"He asked with a smirk.

"My Mom's spaghetti and meatballs...yum! Yours?"

"I would have to say my Mom's grilled tempei...Favorite dessert?"

"Strawberry cheesecake. Favorite keep sake?"

"Um, this-" His hands removed his scarf to show this silver guitar pick necklace."Dad gave it to me. Something about following my dreams. I think this was his pick when he used to play."

"That's so cute and special."I smiled, warmly before he smiled back and wrapping his scarf back around his neck.

"Yeah"he sighed, heavily, drumming his fingers on the desktop. "Yours?"

"Um, my ankle bracelet that my sister, Darcy gave me before she left to Kenya. It says 'Love' but, I don't think I can love someone after KC-

"Hey."He began, looking deep into my eyes." That 'Love' could mean anything you want it to be. Doesn't have to be about a guy."He explained and I nodded. True, it could be about the world, myself, my family of anything I want it to be. "Okay. Um, favorite person?"

"Easy. My parents. They're sometimes weird and crazy but, so am I so, yeah."He explained before I nodded.

"Darcy. She actually left her school and things behind to help people who are unfortunate enough not to have what we have. I guess, I want to help people like she does."

"Well, have you?"

I nodded."Last year. I held a clothes drive and thanks to Alli, changed the way I dressed but, I still helped out."

"Wow, Edwards. You might be Student Council President in a year, probably."He teased.

"I doubt it."I scoffed before continuing," People only voted for Sav since he actually wanted to have fun in school. Holly J just cared about the issues just as much as Sav but, you know, Sav was the better candidate."

"Did you vote for him? And, answer honestly." "

I did."I replied."He's like my older brother and he had some points so...who did you vote for?"

"I came here to late to vote for anyone. I didn't care really as long as no one bothered me but then, you came along and I couldn't help myself."His cheeks turned into different reds and picks as I smiled. "It's good to see you care so, I was wondering if..." Should I ask him? I should...

"If...what, Edwards? We could've made out during lunch but, Morty isn't here so-" I slapped his arm and shook my head.

"No! After your punishment is over, maybe, we should go on a date."I looked away and felt my cheeks get hot.

"Are you asking me out, Edwards?"He asked, leaning in as his hand cupped my left cheek, moving my head to face him. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded, slowly. "Well, you better keep your hands to yourself, okay? I don't give it up to anyone."He mocked before I giggled and nodded.

"Same goes for you."I warned. "If your hands slip, you won't have any fingers."I threatened before he held his hands up in defense.

"Like I would want to get into your white cotton panties anyway."He said before his hands fell back to the desk.

"Who said I wore white cotton panties?"I retorted and his mouth gaped open. He quickly closed his jaw before licking his lips.

"Meow, Edwards."He teased, his left hand pretending to claw at me before I rolled my eyes playfully and he smirked.

"So, what kind do you wear?" I gasped, taking my binder before hitting him on the top his head with it."Ouch..."He whined before I stuck out my tongue and said,"Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself."

"Will do."He replied, now, gazing at me, weirdly while his hand rubbed his supposedly hurt head. Boys. What are you going to do?

Eli

"Well, bye, you guys. See you at lunch?"Clare asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Of course, Clare."Adam said with a smile before giving her a look. She swiftly nodded before pecking my lips quickly."Bye guys."

"Adios,"I waved good bye before she sped off down the hall to Jenna.

"What was that, Torres?"

"What was what?"He questioned as we began to walk.

"That look you gave, Clare!"

"Oh. That?"He's doing this on purpose.

"No...Adam, seriously."

"Oh, yeah. She just owes me."He said, chewing on his bottom lip nervously, looking around, his palms getting sweaty.

"Why lie to me? Adam, you can trust me with anything."

"Yeah, I kno-

"Adam Torres!" Fiona pushed through the crowd like a mad woman and I suddenly realized why Adam was acting weird.

"Did you stand her up last night?"He nodded and moved behind me.

"Hide me."He whispered, crouching behind me as I quickly thought of something to say. Fiona looked rabid, furious and when she came over to me, she was breathing heavily.

"Where's Adam?"She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Where's who?"

"Eli, do not mess with me right now. Where is he?"

"Adam's not with me, Fiona."

"You two are practically Batman and Robin. Don't give me that." She argued with a scoff.

"Uh, Robin's in the bathroom. Relieving himself."I lied.

"Adam wasn't in the bathroom." How the fuck do you know that?"He's not in any of his classes nor was he by his locker." She stalks her boyfriend? That's just plain creepy."So, where is he, Eli? I'm giving you the count of three...one...two...thr-

"He's in his Science Class or whatever. He had some questions for Mister Betenkamp for Science Olympiads, okay?" I lied.

"Okay. Thank you."She stormed off in her original direction before Adam thanked me.

"You're scared of a girl who practically has no-

"She knows Tae Kwon Do, Kickboxing and other things to hurt me with!"

"Why did you stand her up!"

"Because, I knew she would have wanted to kiss me an-

"And you thought she would regret it afterwards..."I interrupted as we continued to walk. He nodded,"She's just some princess and I'm some slimy frog who is messed up."

"You're not messed up, Adam. You're not confused either. You know who you are and what you want! If she doesn't want you, she's missing out."

"You're right, Eli!"He exclaimed, lighting up and he hugged me quickly before running off to find her. I sighed and trailed off to Physics...the things I do to help people...

* * *

><p>Short, I know but, it was just a filler, I guess. Uhm, <em>I <em>guess they got to know eachother a little more. And So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be sort of cute and funny, I guess. Wow...that's a lot of guesses but, I"m starting to think my writing is lacking so, I'm definitely going to be working on it..."My choice," as Jenna would say but, yeah, I'm definitely going to be working on that so, reviews?


	8. Two Can Play At That Game

So, I'm back with a new chapter, I hope you guys like it...my "friend" again helped me edit, correct snd gave me some great suggestions that I used...I really did't mention in he last chapter since I really don't like people knowing but, sunday was my birthday...and the weird thing is my mom's birthday was friday...weird, right? I guess I was her birthday present :D but anyway, I hoped this was funny and i thought it was but, yeah...hope you like it...

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi nor it's characters...

* * *

><p>Eli<p>

"So, you're going to idolize your school time to ask girls what they like? Why don't you just ask me!" Adam shouted as we sat at our usual tree during lunch.

"Because,"I began, setting my comic down.

"I know you could help me but, I wanna know what OTHER people think."

"Eli, you have no idea what some girls are into, man. You're gonna need an assistant, just in case." He said, looking at me with those huge, needy, blue eyes. I sighed and asked,

"Adam, do you want to help me?"

"I dunno know..."He trailed off and I shoved him.

"Dude!"

"Okay, yes! You're lucky you weren't proposing cause I would have rejected you anyway."He said, looking away with a smirk.

"Clare wouldn't."I countered, smirking as he stuck out his tongue before biting my forearm.

"Adam! Did you just bite me?"I asked, wincing as I analyzed the mark.

"Yepp, you taste like chicken."He nodded with a chuckle and I sighed.

"What is with everyone abusing me?"

"Maybe because we don't likey Eli..."He said, smirking at his phone.

"Fiona?"

"Fiona."He agreed."She wants to eat lunch with me but, I dunno."

"You really can't do that."

"I...can...do...what...I...want..."He said between pokes on my arm.

"Yeah, you won't have a girl-

"Hey, guys."Alli greeted, angrily, plopping next to him.

"What's up with you?"

"Clare thinks that Robert Pattinson is hotter than Chace Crawford! That is a lie right there! That boy is just plain sexy!"

"You're mad because of her opinion?"I asked, shaking my head.

"Yes!"She shouted, stealing my apple and biting into it.

"I was gonna eat that,"

"Rawr!" Adam chuckled and said,

"If I was a girl, I would go for Chace but, the boy me has a huge crush on Rob so,"

"I agree with that,"she said with a nod.

"And then, we got into a fight about who's the best boy band! The Backstreet Boys or 'N Sync and we all know the answer to that!"

"Uhm, you guys are fighting over-

"And that's not even the half of it! She says that..."She rambled on and on and I really wished I had my apple but, you know, my problems aren't important here. I nodded and smiled until we saw Clare come over.

"Oh, you're here?"She said in disgust.

"Clare, it's free damn country!"Alli shouted in response.

"Not when your best friend clearly has issues!"

"You know what? Let's go right now! Bring it, Edwards!"She shot up and Clare scoffed.

"Yeah, violence is never the answer."I told them.

"Shut up, Eli!"They shouted, glaring at eachother. Adam smiled and stood up along with me.

"Bhandari, I can SO take you!"

"Yeah, in your dreams! Oh wait, that's Eli and you making love in the rain!" Adam and I switched glances and smirked before Clare whimpered.

"You promised not to tell!"

"Say those words before I tell Eli that you had a dream that he lick-

"Alli!"

"Say it, Edwards!"

"How about you two both shut up and get over your differences!"Adam shouted as Clare and Alli glared at him.

"Fine, Alli, I'm sorry for our complete differences,"

"I forgive you."She said, crossing her arms and we all cleared our throats.

"Fine! Clare, I'm sorry for our differences. Do you forgive me?" Clare nodded and they hugged before she skipped off, leaving Alli behind.

"So, Alli, what do you like?"

"What do you mean, Adam?"

"Like what do you like for a guy to give you?"

"Oh!"She squeaked out.

"Uhm, I guess flowers, you know, sentimental stuff,"

"Cool."

"Yeah, so anything else?"

"Uhm, yeah, what are Clare's favorite flowers?" He asked as Alli eyed us suspiciously.

"Roses and occasionally daisies, white but wha-

"Run along!"I shouted, cutting her off. She sighed and stood her ground before we shooed her. She complied, muttering words underneath her breath as she ate my apple and we sat back down.

"See? You need me."

"I wasn't going to ask her that. She's going to tell Clare, Adam."

"Naw, she wouldn't."He said, convinced before taking a bite out of his peanut butter banana sandwich.

"Sure, she wouldn't. Look, I need this more than ever. That date with Clare-

"Is a picnic that I'm helping you with. I know you want to make it all romantic and lovey dovey but, right now, we both have a lot of work to do and according to Sizzle Teen Magazine, girls are sometimes picky."

"You read a girl magazine?"

"It helps my girl side relax!"

"Fine then, Adalina,"I teased as he glared at me, playfully.

"You really want me to bite you again, don't you?"

"No,"I whimpered, pulling my arm back.

"So, who's next to ask?"

"Well, Clare's definitely last and you have to ask her,"

"I kind of figured. Anyway, Fiona!"He suggested, cheerfully. I sighed,"Fine, she's next."

"Good, now, how do feel about the new issue of..."He went on and I mentally took a note on what Alli said until later for Study Hall. Adam and I have to be sneaky, careful and not blab out anything to Clare. We have to be sneaky and stealth, like spies. We definitely have this.

* * *

><p>"Dude, she scares me!"I whispered as I pushed on in the hallway among the crowd.<p>

"You're scared of a girl who practically owns a bunch of designer clothes yet, she never wears half of it?"Adam teased as I began to struggle and try to turn around.

"See how the tables have turned, my friend," I scoffed and tried to scrape my feet against the floor to stop but, of course that failed...miserably.

"Dude, do this for me!"

"Fine! After I die..."I was about to turn and run until he shoved me into Fiona and ran.

"Ugh! You do know this is a hallway, not your little emo concerts?"she retorted as she rolled her eyes, fixing her clothes.

"If it was, Adam and you would just-Nevermind, I'm doing a whole survey for this class and I was wondering what do you like for a guy to give you and what do you like in a guy?"

"Elijah, I don't appreciate you degrading women with this," Elijah? You don't call me that! No one does that! Except my Mommy and Daddy...

"Who said I was-

"Anyway, I would want a lovely, romantic dinner and a movie,"Surprisingly it isn't caviar and champagne.

"And I would just want some flowers, love and for him to actually listen,"

"Thanks! Now, I'm gonna go."I backed away slowly before she waved slowly goodbye as Clare appeared next to her. Shit. Hands grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled me around the corner. Adam smiled and he wrote down what she said that I repeated.

"Okay, who's next?"He asked as I began to think.

"Look, Jess, just because you're with KC and all, doesn't mean I can't hurt you," the voice threatened harshly as Adam and I turned around.

"Bianca!"We screamed in unison as she turned to look.

"Can it wait? I have to beat a bitch down."She said, shoving Jess.

"Uhm, actually, I can't believe I'm saying this,"Adam gritted with a look of grimace.

"Drew wants to hang out sometime but, he says you gotta help us first." She grinned and Adam breathed out,

"Dream on," Before she came over and asked,

"What's up?"

"What would you like Drew to give you?" I asked, shuddering as Adam watched her.

"Oh, easy. Maybe some flowers, a cute poem and his undivided attention," Yes, you're asking him for undivided attention? Yeah, not gonna work. And a poem? Not gonna work either. I don't even think he knows how to even write an haiku...But I'm just probably doubting him...

"You got that, Adam?"He nodded, finishing up before I asked,

"And a date of- "Ooh! I would love a romantic picnic on the beach,"She smiled before we nodded and she ran off to find Jess.

"For the tough girl and who's a slut, she really knows what she wants,"He said as we walked along.

"True, who's next?"

"Miss..."

* * *

><p>"Miss Anya MacPherson!"Adam and I shouted in unison as we entered Dawes' classroom...again. She looked at us with a nervous laugh as she began to hide these plastic swords, some battle cards and this pink gown.<p>

"What is all this?"Adam asked in curiosity as he walked to Dawes desk and I decided to stand on one of them before walking on the desktops to them.

"Uhm, n-nothing!" She shouted as Adam snatched the book out of her hands and read a page.

"What the...LARPing?" LARPing? What is that? Anya sighed and snatched the book back as she closed it shut and glared at Adam.

"It is...none of your business,"She said, bitterly as she hopped on the desk as Dawes walked in with a box.

"Eli! Get down from there!"She shouted, handing the box to Adam as I sighed.

"But, why? I'm not going to die,"I said, sarcastically as I lifted my right leg and acted like I lost my balance.

"ELI!"They all shouted and I laughed before carefully(for their sake) sitting down on the desk, indian style and they let out a sigh of relief.

"Good,"Dawes smacked me upside the head and I gaped at her action.

"Abuse!"I shouted, rubbing the back of my neck.

"No, I can do that,"She said with a triumphant smirk and sat in her desk chair as Anya looked at us.

"Well, what do you boys want?"

"A 'why do people hurt me' questionnaire?"I suggest as Adam set the box down by his feet and let out a sigh.

"The world may never know why people hurt you,"Adam began, glancing at me before looking at Dawes and Anya.

"We were just wondering-

"Do you have any Skittles?"I asked suddenly before Anya shook her head no and Dawes began rummaging through her drawers.

"Here," she threw a packet and I caught them, in disbelief that she would ACTUALLY have skittles. I tore open the top right corner and poured some into my mouth as Adam continued to talk.

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted,"He looked at me, glaring before turning back to them.

"Anya, a date...of your choice, what would that be?"

She lit up like a disco ball before saying,"I would enjoy a dinner at one of my favorite restaurants and a romantic walk on the wild side," A walk on the wild side? Wait, why is THAT so familiar? Adam nodded and quickly jotted down the response before looking at Dawes.

"Hellooooo, Miss..."He greeted about to ask her until she sighed.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" Oh, now YOU ask! I always cut...what class is it? Uhm...oh, no. Miss Oh is going to kill me...murder me...brutally. And that's just study hall...oh wait! Adam and I are fine.

"Nah."We replied and she smiled, shaking her head.

"What are you two planning?"

"That is classified information but, can you please hurry?"

She sighed."I'm sorry but, I don't give away that personal information. It's not my nature,"

"Sorry but, says the one who tells us to take risks-

"With your writing, Eli!"She shouted."Not your personal information with your love lives,"

"Fine,"I muttered and Adam nodded.

"I understand,"he said, sadly.

"Come on, Eli."He began to slump to the door with me right behind him before Dawes sighed. "Fine! I'll do it!" We turned and began asking questions along with Anya. She answered all of them and surprisingly, it went well until we kept asking if she was ever married. But, she was...was married and I could now understand why Dawes is the way she is...

* * *

><p>"So, we have Alli-<p>

"Uhm, I'm sitting right here!"She whispered, not looking up from her textbook.

"Anyhoo, we have Alli-"we glanced at her and she continued to read before continuing,"Fiona, Bianca, Anya, some unimportant niners, Dawes...uhm, Jenna, Miss Oh..surprisingly...uhm, who else?"Adam asked, softly to me and I shrugged.

"Who else what?"Clare? When did she have-

"Clare, when did you get this-

"I always had this study hall...you just seemed not to notice me..."She sat next to Alli and I motioned Adam for the notebook. I opened it and read silently...Holly J. I smirked and Adam looked at me, curious before I mouthed, "HJ" which he understood perfectly and Clare eyed us.

"What are you doing?"She asked.

"Learning, studying some "notes","Adam replied as I picked at the notebook nervously.

"Eli? You okay?"

"Yes!"I exclaimed in a whisper."Why would you think I'm not okay? I'm okay, okay? I mean, who am I? KC?"I questioned, rambling. Not cool, Eli...Not cool. She gave us a nervous smile and we returned hers. Holly J...I knew I would have to ask her...

"Holly J!"I shouted, walking into the council room.

She looked up, frazzled and sighed. "Look, Eli, whatever you have to offer isn't gonna work,"

"Come on, cousin of mine!"

"We're not cousins and you're even-

"We are too,"

"Are not! I'm not related to you, my dad and your mom known eachother for years so, we just assumed that we were cousins but, no, we're not related!"

"Whatever, Holly Dork. Just what would you love for dreamy Sav to get you?"I teased with a smirk.

"Space,"She replied, bitterly.

"Other than that, HJ..."

"Fine, Eli. A cute song, you know, Sav-like things,"

"Okay then, cute songs..."I was about to leave before a hand grasped my right wrist tightly.

"Ow, is this 'Abuse Eli' week?"I asked as she gave me a fake smile and said, "You hurt Little Edwards and I hurt you,"

"Wow, I'm shaking,"I trembled, faking and she laughed sarcastically.

"Eli, I'm serious, don't and just because I hate you doesn't mean I can't take you down,"

"Okay! Now, let...go...of...me,"I said, jerking my hand away. "God, you manhandled me!"I exclaimed, rubbing my wrist.

"You're lucky I wouldn't choke the life out of-Sav!" That is bullshit! All over in this exact room! Fucking bullshit!

"Hey, HJ...Eli, hey dude!"

"Hey, Sav, so, you two gonna make out?"I asked, definitely pushing her buttons.

"Uhm, Eli, leave...NOW,"she began to push me out as I hummed a love song as I stumbled out, banging into Simpson.

"Mister Goldsworthy, you really want detention for assaulting your principal?"He teased as I stood up straight and stroked my fingers through my hair.

"Simpson, I was just-

"Trying to impress a girl?"He interrupted, looking at Clare in the M.I. Lab, clicking away on a computer.

"Uhm, Clare, she's amazing, really but, I wanna know her more yet, I think I love her,"I said before he smiled, genuinely as we began to walk to the door of the M.I. Lab before he said.

"Look, I get it, your hormones are in a rush and raging and you want her to trust you but, you know she's a teenage girl, she's complicated at some times, she rants, she accuses and she definitely knows what she's doing..."

"But, Mister, Clare is-

"I know exactly what she is. Look, Eli, just go for it."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Been there, done that."He chuckled, sneaking away as I entered the room, taking the exercise ball next to her as she looked at me.

"I haven't seen you all day except for at lunch and study hall, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Eli, please tell me,"She begged as I sighed.

"I can't,"

"Fine then, I was gonna come over to hang out and all and probably go a little bit further than before by now, you can forget it."

"Clare, you wouldn't understand,"

"I think I would, just whatever Eli,"she looked back at the screen and my hand took hers before she pulled it away.

"Eli, leave me alone, okay? I'm not in the mood for you or your childish antics,"Her words hit me hard, practically cutting like a knife as I stood up and said, "Fine, Clare. DON'T talk to me until you get an attitude check," she turned around on the ball and her mouth opened as she was about to say something and I got her to it.

"All I have to say is I did everything today for you,"

* * *

><p>I laid on my bed and sighed as I stared at the ceiling. I can't believe she acted like that. She's just so...complicated as Simpson said. Does she know what she wants? Does she even feel the same way? I shook my head, shaking the thoughts out of my mind with a chuckle as there were knocks upon the bedroom door.<p>

"Eli, come on! Can you come out there, grumpy pants?"Mom asked, desperately as I sat up and went over to the door, unlocking it then, opening it before stepping out into the hallway.

"What?"

"Are you drinking? Smoking that-

"Mom! I don't do those things anymore,"

"I'm only asking."She said."Could you just come downstairs so I can watch you?"

"What is this? Preschool?"

"Elijah Walt-

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going,"

I laid on the floor, occasionally digging my hand into a bag of Cheetos and eating them.

"Eli, you're heartbroken, I get it, man but, could you at least keep the cheetos away?"Adam asked as I sighed, growling before getting another handful of cheetos and said, lowly,"I have no one to clean for, no one to kiss-

"It happened seven hours ago!" He shouted, interrupting me.

"You're lucky I'm here for you mom's peanut butter chocolate chip cookies."

"You don't even want to be here with me? You're here for my cookies?"

"Sorry, Eli but, they're pretty good,"he said, honestly his hand underneath his shirt, scratching."Oh yeah. That's the stuff,"

"Adam, she keeps calling and texting and I can't take it! I need to talk to her,"

"Yeah, Eli...we hav-

"I have cookies!"Mom shouted as she walked in the room, setting a plate of cookies on the coffee table.

"Clare's just a fifteen year old girl, she doesn't know what she wants,"

"Ah, but, she does, you two."Mom said.

"What?"We asked in unison;in confusion.

She sighed. "She knows exactly what she wants, she's a woman,"

"I guess so, yeah but-

"She's going to come here sooner or later,"She pointed, walking away as Adam took a cookie.

"Your mom's right. She will eventually,"

"Why must you do that?"

"Dude, I'm only telling it like it is, bro..."He said, taking a bite of the cookie. Take the side of my mom! Sigh. I guess, I'm going to have to do it...

* * *

><p>Clare<p>

"I just can't stand myself, Mom. I just hurt him like that," I said, setting up the table.

"Come on, Clarebear. KC's going to be fine," KC? I'm not- fine, let's go with that.

"Yeah, do you remember the times when I came home...with bruises and stuff?"I said, softly, trembling and she sighed, still stirring the sauce. Those nights with KC...wasn't always as well as everyone assumed...no one really knows about my old abusive relationship and it soon stopped after I told him that i would eventually tell and I guess that's when he went off to Jess...

"Clare, you said that you fell and you didn't need any help, I just took that as a sign, not to help you since you're going through these phases,"

"Mom, I-" The doorbell rung and I excused myself after setting the last plate down before skipping to the door. Dad sat on the couch, reading the newspaper as usual, commenting on every page.

"Make sure to ask who,"Dad's voice called as I glanced at the door, ignoring that suggestion before unlocking it, quite surprised.

"Eli? What-I-" I was speechless and he sighed, panting.

"I ran here, I need to talk to you."He said and I heard a sigh.

"Clare? Who is this?"Dad asked from behind and I already knew the look he had.

"This is Eli, my b-boyfriend,"I stammered, still looking Eli in the eyes.

"Boyfriend? Does KC know about this?"

Eli looked confused."Sir, she broke up with KC,"He told him as I felt sick to my stomach.

"You did? You never told us that," I'm seriously going to throw up. Brace yourselves..

"It must have slipped my mind,"I said with a nervous laugh as Eli scoffed and said, "You seem to be doing that a lot, huh, Clare?"

"Yeah, I gue-

"Well, then, may I come in? You know? Get to know you all a little better,"Eli asked as I glared at him and I begged to the heavens that my dad would say no.

"Sure,"He agreed. I menatally tackled Dad and thanked the heavens for absolutely nothing. Eli smiled before walking in. I quickly closed the door and grabbed his hand, pulling him back in the small area.

"What are you doing?"I asked.

"The thing you should have done...what? Two weeks ago!" He whispered and I sighed.

"Eli, I didn't want you to meet them yet because-

"Because what? I can't wait to hear this one,"

"Because, I just thought they wouldn't like you or your background,"

"Background? What-

"That you're an atheist, your dad is practically a shock jock for this radio station my parents hate for "inapporiate" topics and tones," I explained as a amused smirk appeared on his lips.

"Then, I shall give them a show?" He jerked his hand away and I sighed, defeated as he walked away and I suddenly got bold. Two can play at that game..

* * *

><p>So, that dinner may go good or bad due to the competition that Clare and Eli are going to play, hehe. And ha, I used the title name in the chapter! I bet some of you caught that, I was watching family Guy(one of my favorites) and yeah... So, I'm thinking of bringing back some charctersbut, who knows? I hope this was funny and hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm kind of depressed that this story is lacking reviews but, it's cool. I mean, there are some people reading it and that don't review and there are some who DO review but, it's cool. So, reviews please?<p> 


	9. Crazy In Love Part One

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi, it's characters or the song "Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé so...I really don't own anything.

All I have to say is thank you! For the reviews and the support...I guess. So, yeah. Chapter nine for you guys!

* * *

><p>Clare<p>

We sat at the round dinner table as I kept glaring at Eli, kicking his leg before he began to kick back.

"So, I hope you like tacos,"Mom said as she set down the bowls of cheese, chopped tomatoes, lettuce, corn and other things.

"Oh, of course, I do!"Eli exclaimed, happily as I kicked him, hard while he whimpered and groaned.

"Eli's such the enthusiast,"I told my parents as Mom sat down in her chair before Dad asked,"So, how long have you two been dating?"

"Two weeks, fourteen days, eight hours, ten minutes and fifteen seconds,"We replied in unison with a smile.

They both laughed."That's great to hear,"

"Yeah, I guess so,"I muttered as Eli gave me a fake smile while I glared at him...He's going down...

* * *

><p>Eli<p>

I knew Clare was furious since she kept kicking my leg underneath the table every opportunity she got.

"So, Eli, how do you know Clare?"

"Oh, we're English partners, she's just great," Clare's eyes narrowed as she said,"Eli is too...especially since we practically cut class to make out,"Her parents choked on their food and Clare smirked at me, using a finger to give the score. One to zero...not for long.

"Make out?"Mrs. Edwards asked.

"Yeah, Clare's very aggressive, did I tell you the time she hoovered my neck?"

Their forks fell to their plates as Clare glared at me.

"It was a mistake, Mom! Dad,"

"Okay, honey."Clare smiled at her parents before looking at me, mouthing,"One to one,"

"So, uhm, your home..from what Clare told us, it's quite colorful."

Before I could answer, Clare came out of nowhere and said,"Less colorful and more black."

"No, its not,"I began, kicking her hard on purpose. She winced and cursed under her breath before I explained,"It's very colorful, I mean, what house isn't? But- I can't explain it...I just-"

I looked away and acted like I was tearing up before Clare gaped and stuttered,"Y-you're a-about to cry? Eli,"She actually sounded sincere and not icy and cold as before... "It's fine, I just need to-excuse me,"I began and Clare eyed me suspiciously...

* * *

><p>Clare<p>

What is he doing? What is he doing? I mean, come on! He's going to ask my parents to permission to marry me or...No, no, no! Oh my gosh! Oh my Sweet Peas! He's-

"I was wondering if Clare could go to this weekend uhm, trip." Why didn't he just ask me? I mean, I'm the one going to it if I feel like it.

"Where is this trip, exactly?"Mom asked as I stood up and sighed.

"Hold on, Mom. We'll be right outside," I walked over to Eli, taking the hem of his shirt in my hand, pulling-more like dragging him out of his seat and to the door

. .

. .

"What was that?"I whispered, harshly, sitting down next to him on the porch steps.

"What? I was actually asking them the truth!"

"Eli! You-wait, what is this trip?"

"It's like...camping except Bullfrog's gonna be hunting too and Adam's going so...I was just-

"How come you didn't ask me!"I interrupted, twisting his black tie around before pulling it, tightly, hearing a gag come from him.

"I thought it would be-

"I mean, I'm the one going! You don't need to ask my parents!"I exclaimed, pulling it with more effort and tighter. "I'm the one who you should ask! Me, me, me!" His face was turning purple as I practically choked him and he breathed out,"Let go," I realized, different shades of reds and pinks on my face and loosened the tie from around his neck and he tried to regain his breathing, overexaggerating...

"Sorry,"I muttered before continuing my rant,"I mean, Elijah-what's you middle name?"

"Don't you mean middle names?"He questioned as I raised an eyebrow while he brushed a bang from my face.

"Names?"I asked.

"Elijah Walter James David Goldsworthy,"He stated his full name rather quickly as I moved closer to him and his face was now, beet red.

"I like it,"I said, smiling while wondering on a question. He looked up and smile"Did she like it?"

"Who?"

"Elijah Walter James David Goldsworthy," He groaned, practically, regretting telling me that.

"Julia, did she like it?"

"Well...she did like it if she was screaming my name-

"Stop, stop, stop."I chanted, shuddering at the images in my head. He chuckled and said,"but, Clare, you're the only girl I actually can be with right now, maybe even forever." His hands took mine and I admit I was shaking in my worn out navy blue ballet flats.

"Clare, I-

"The porch light turned on and the door swung open before Dad stepped out and eyes us suspiciously. I looked behind myself and saw the curtains slightly parted, knowing my parents were spying on us...I mean, Eli is not Peter and I am not Darcy!

"What's going on here?"He asked as I shrugged and said,"Nothing much. Just planning our wedding,"

"What!"I heard my mother exclaim as Eli looked at me with an amused smirk.

"Are you pregnant!"Mom shouted as she stepped into view and Eli took the liberty to answer, going along with it..

"Yes, she is. I swear I thought two condoms would be greater protection but, uhm, that proved me wrong,"His right hand released mine to rub my belly, soothingly. I smiled, a goofy grin as they eyed us.

"I think it's time for him to go," I snapped my fingers around, saying,"I'm not going anywhere without my baby, okay?"

"Baby? Aw, sugarplum!"Eli exclaimed as I mentally laughed.

"Baby? You're lucky I haven't beaten him to death for impregnating you!"Dad shouted and Eli began to laugh as did I. Of course, my parents looked at us, with straight faces, trying to get the joke.

"Mom, Dad, we haven't even thought about having sex, I mean, it's a little too soon for that,"I explained as they let out relieved sighs and felt at ease.

"Okay then, uhm, shall we conclude our dinner?"I looked at Eli who nodded and we got up and walked in behind my parents...I wonder what he had to say...

.

.

.

Surprisingly, Eli did well with my parents. They agreed to let me go on the camping trip and it was swell like, fairytale like except when I blurted out the worse thing they would have never thought.

"Eli's an atheist!"I exclaimed as Dad's eyes widen and then, it clicked.

"As in..."Mom trailed off, waiting for him to fill in the answer.

"I don't believe in God...or anything else that's remotely based on-

"But, Eli's great as you said before, Mom..."I interrupted as Mom gave him a small smile but, I knew what it meant afterwards.

"Yes, he's quite the keeper but, do you think you should be dating someone like...Luke?"

I scoffed and felt knots and twists in my stomach."We're too...he's like a shark and I'm like a little clownfish, it wouldn't work,"

"But, he's nice...what about that boy...he was here earlier." Eli's head was bent as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out before checking the new text.

I can't believe they're planning your next boyfriend already.I mean, give me a chance!-Eli

I smiled, rolling my eyes before quickly replying back.

They're going to regret EVER meeting you now. I'm such a blabbermouth :$-Clare

As I sent it, Mom and Dad finally came about the name.

"Jake! Jake Martin!"Mom exclaimed as I shook my head swiftly."He's cute," Eli coughed, dramatically and I heard things I shouldn't have but, Dad continued.

"I hear he's trying out for baseball, maybe he'll be captain,"

"Juniors can't be captains, I mean, even if they try out for it, coaches wouldn't let them,"Eli explained,looking up and blushing.

"Well then, what about him? He's been a friend forever and, you two made up the day you told me about Adam, and when he-"I shook my head, violently as Mom paused while Eli eyed me, suspiciously while his face looked very puzzled.

"No, Missus Edwards continue," And that's exactly what Mom did.

"When he saw you two hugging in the hallway at school,"Eli scoffed and looked at me, hurt in his emerald eyes.

"You never told me that,"He said, softly.

"I-I-"I sat there silent as all eyes were on me, waiting in anticipation before Eli shook his head.

"Uhm, thank you for the dinner, Mister and Missus Edwards but,"He took a deep breath."It's time for me to go," They nodded, probably impressed with his manners before he stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Excuse me,"I said, quickly, getting out of my seat and racing to the front door. I grabbed his wrist and spun him around before meeting his newly darken eyes.

"What?"He asked, harshly.

"I'm sorry, okay. But, when you told me about Julia, I swear I was going to tell you but, I saw what you were going through and-

"And you lied! To me!"

"But, it was a little white lie,"I said, cheerfully with a small smile.

"You've sinned and now, you're making jokes about it? Wow, who are you?"He questioned, jerking his wrist back.

"I'm still Clare, just an imperfect Clare?"I joked again while he shook his head, practically backing away from me.

"If you were Clare, you would have told me, not telling some "white lie", okay?"

"You're acting as if I'm-

"Just don't, okay? Don't,"And with that he left and I slammed the door shut before starting my tantrum. Yeah, I'm fifteen but, I can't stand the people I have to deal with. I began to sob, kick the door and scream before I stormed over to the stairs and shouted,"Why! Why must you open your big mouth and ruin everything!"

"Clare Diane Edwards, we were only looking out for you!"Mom shouted as I stormed up the steps to the small opening to look through.

"Look out for me?"I scoffed."Newsflash, Mommy dearest! You two barely pay attention to me! 'Oh, Clare, do great in school.' or 'Clare, try out for cheerleading so, you'll be captain next year.' Did it ever occur to you that I'm NOT Darcalina Marie Edwards, okay? I want to make my own mistakes, to have good and bad fucking experiences!"

"Clare, do not curse like that ever again!"

"Oh, boo fucking hoo! Go and fuck your secretary, Dad! I'm sick and tired of coming home to screaming and fighting so, why do I need therapy! I'm the actual calm person here!"I shouted, feeling a weight off my shoulders.

"Clare, please, just calm down,"Dad begged, softly as I continued to fume.

"YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN! I can start drinking like Mom or I can start smoking like you, Dad. Which one do you want? Or I can do both! Mom, mind going to get a bottle of wine? God, I just hate this house, I hate everyone and you want me to change, fine, I will..."I stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to my room shut. Usually I would get clam due to the colors of my room(turquoise with crazy red designs across the wall, thanks to Alli) but, I locked my door and stormed over to my closet, looking for the perfect outfit for tomorrow and knew that it would be just fine...

.

.

.

I apologized to my parents even if they shouted at me for being a little out of hand but, they forgave me. I hopped off the bus, feeling completely different. No more floral or denim...well, my jeans yeah and sometimes, I would have to wear some dresses but, today I decided to wear a beige blazer, a sea foam green tank top, dark washed jeans, a cute black bowler hat(that I think my great, great grandfather had this) and some black flats. I had bargained with my parents for next year to cut my hair to a simple, cute yet classic boyish bob only if I would keep up with my grades and stay with cheerleading and other important after-school activities and yet, I didn't have to ask for like a new cell phone or something remotely expensive to get that dumb answer.

"Hey, Clarebear! Mind talking to me for a bit?"KC asked as I rolled my eyes and saw Alli, animatedly, chatting to people as usual.

"KC, what. Do. You. Want?"I asked, feeling the sudden knots and twists in my belly and my body tensed up.

"Well, I was wondering if you would help me with the team's laundry?" Why does the song 'Beggin' On Your Knees' come to mind right now?

"Why? I mean, I helped you when I actually needed to, KC. I'm with Eli-

"Emo Boy! He's bad news, Clare."

"Eli was right about you cheating on me with fucking Jess! What is with you fucking chicks behind my back!"I shouted, fuming again like last night."Is there a reason why you fucked other people while you were with me, huh! I can't wait to here this one, asshole!"I shouted, a bit louder so, everyone on the front steps were looking, practically watching.

"Clare, calm down."KC said, holding his hands up in defense.

"No! I will not calm down! You don't tell a girl to calm down! You fucking-"A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me up in the air as I continued to curse him out.

"Switch languages,"Adam said as I realized the person moving me around was Eli. "How about French!"I began to curse in French as Adam gave me a surprised look and his eyebrows pinned together as I was placed on the close picnic table and Adam handed me a bottle of water. I twisted the cap open and took a gulp before standing up and marching over to KC.

"And another thing, I hated it when you wore beanies! Gosh, like are you Mister Adam Torres! I think not, sir! And laundry? You asked me for laundry? I swear, if I was married to your sorry ass, I would have killed myself! I would have stuck my head in an oven like Miss Sylvia Plath, and may she rest in peace, and killed myself!" I took a deep breath,"Gosh darn it! I swear, cross me again and I'll cut you! I will, I mean-!"I was dragged up the front steps and into the building, through the halls and to Eli's locker and when I got there, I fixed my clothing and finally calmed down as Adam did breathing techniques but, I liked what I did...Even if it was remotely out of character of me, I was proud enough to do it...why am I acting this way?

"Gollie! What has gotten into you!" Eli exclaimed, cheerfully.

"I thought you were mad at me..."I trailed off before he smiled and said,"Like always, I forgive you, Blu-Clare,"Eli corrected himself at the last part as he opened his locker before I suddenly got bold.

"No, call me that!"I exclaimed."Call me Blue Eyes, Blue, Baby Blue anything you want!"

"Okay, Bluebird."

"Bluebird?"Adam and I repeated in confusion. "Yeah, why not? I mean, you were acting pretty cuckoo back there so...I feel like Blue Eyes, Baby Blue and Bluebird will be perfect names,"

"Don't forget Edwards,"Adam reminded him as I groaned.

"Why? Adam, you're lucky I didn't curse you out in German!"

"So?"He said, a little terrified.

"So, I'm just so nice to you guys! Group hug!"

"Yeah, I don't hug,"Eli muttered.

"Hugs scare me,"Adam muttered before I stomped my foot and began to act very childish.

"HUG ME!"

"Fine, fine!"Adam's arms wrapped around my waist as Eli stood there, awkwardly before I glared at him.

"Okay, Cranky!"He joined and I smiled.

"See? Isn't this nice?"

"More like I'm kind of uncomfortable since-Adam, that's not Clare,"

"Oh! Sorry!"Adam backed out and soon, I was just hugging Eli. Except now, Eli was getting a little to handsy. I squeaked out when I felt his hand go down on my bum.

"Okay, enough PDA! Please, stop it!"Adam said as I felt a small squeeze before Adam shoved through the middle of us, he danced his way through and I smacked Eli's arm.

"Okay, is there a secret club where people just live to discuss abusing me?"He asked as Adam and I nodded.

"Adam's President, I'm vice, Alli's secretary and I believe, Miss Dawes and Fiona are treasurer,"

"What do you need money for?"

"Remember last week, when Dawes, Clare, Alli, Fiona some other people and I weren't here?"

"Yeah?"

"Field trip,"

"You- So, there is a club?"

"No!" We both screamed.

"Damn, you're gullible,"Adam said, slightly annoyed.

"Shut up, Torres,"Eli warned before looking at me with a smirk."I'm supposedly not grounded on Friday,"He said as my eyes widened and I leaped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and kissed his lips before tugging on his bottom lip with my teeth, earning a low moan while Adam cleared his throat.

"Hello? Beanie wearing person here! Ollie, ollie, oxsonspree!"He exclaimed as Eli placed me on the floor.

"Sorry, Adam."I apologized before he nodded.

"Maybe you two should have good, clean, old-fashioned fun!"Adam teased.

"Oh, did I mention that I got went to Jesus Club yesterday and became a virgin again?"I asked as Adam shook his head.

"You can't do that,"Adam said, convinced.

"Then, how come my sister's ex did it and became one again, only to give it up again."

"That made no sense at all,"Eli said, closing his locker and taking my hand, interlacing our fingers together(Black went with electric blue) before we walked.

"Yes, it did. I told them aka Luke that it was a mistake and that the guy wasn't the one who I loved enough so...they actually let me become one again," I explained before raising my right hand...and Eli's to show my ring.

"That's nice to hear, we'll celebrate and rejoice in these hollow halls and in the cafeteria."Eli said as I smiled, dropping our hands back between us..

"Huzzah!"Adam exclaimed before I giggled.

"So, Mister Perino says one more lateness and I'm suspended but, I really hate his class and half the things he's teaching I know so..."

"What are you learning about now?"Adam asked.

"Uhm, I think China,"Eli looked very confused before saying,"No, we're doing a project on whatever we want but, my project is just an essay,"

"Why don't you just-

"Essay, end of discussion,"He said, cutting me off.

"But-

"End of discussion!"He shouted, looking over at Adam.

"So, Fiona, how's she-

"Crud. I forgot to walk her to class,"

"How do-

"Tae Kwon Do and kickboxing,"Adam whispered, cuting me off.

"Alli knows that! Oh my-"I saw Dave and Connor trying to get a hat back from Fitz.

"Don't you dare,"Eli warned as he realized what I was looking at.

"Elijah!"I whined as I stomped my foot."Come on! They're like my besties!"

"Let's just see how it goes, first,"

"As in their funeral? Of course, you would want to see that!"Adam shouted before charging over there and kneeing Fitz in the stomach before taking on Owen by shoving him away. We ran over and Adam handed Dave his hat back.

"Simple,"Adam said as I sighed.

"I'm going to tell Simpson,"

"Yeah, you're just a little goody two shoes anyway,"Owen said.

"No, so, half of us in this school can focus on what's important, school and not live in fear with you and your little goons around!"I exclaimed, feeling another episode coming on. I let go of Eli's hand and crossed my arms as Owen scoffed.

"School is important, just not that important when I can do this,"He shoved me and I stumbled back as the boys began to get on him.

"What the hell is your problem!"

"No, I got this,"I walked up to him and held out my hand."A truce, for budding into your lives,"Fitz had gotten up by now, clenching his stomach as Owen looked at me.

"Clare, what the fuck are you doing?"Eli whispered into my ear as I shook my head and Owen nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it,"As soon as his hand took mine, I did what Alli had once taught me...I flipped Owen onto his back and smiled, triumphantly as I dusted off my hands.

"You lied,"He groaned.

"No, I told the truth. I made a truce, you accepted it. Just don't bother my friends or Alli and Jenna would be involved and you really don't want that, right?" Dave and Connor were busy talking about it while Eli and Adam looked pleasantly surprised.

"No, I don't think they want Jenna. That right there would be domestic,"Dave said as I smiled and kissed Eli good bye before walking down the hall without a care in the world. I've been acting weird lately and I can't explain it; Adam ran after me along with Dave and Connor.

"That was...just for the win!"Adam exclaimed as I smiled, my cheeks heating up.

"It was nothing, I mean, it really wasn't."

"That was just cool,"Connor said, patting me on the back as Dave began to talk.

"You're thinking about that LoserQueen52 right?"

"LoveQueen16! She's nice and she gets me!"Adam and I stopped by Miss Oh's classroom door.

"Who's this LoveQueen chick?"Adam asked, still probably talking about the flip in his mind.

"This online weirdo we keep warning him about, she's crazy."

"No, she isn't! Dave, you wouldn't understand, none of you would!"Connor stormed inside and we looked at Dave.

"Explain this LoveQueen16,"I said, curious yet interested.

"Uhm, she's like this forty two year old woman who plays Realm of Doom-

"ROD for short, she has curly short brown hair, has thin lips, brown eyes and wears the new ROD shirt?"Adam interrupted, describing her.

"Yeah, how did you know did you-

"She's like right there,"He gestured to the front doors and we looked to find the same woman he described as Simpaon tried to make her leave."The shirt gave it off, Connor can't be in danger like this,"

"Adams,"I mumbled to myself. Darcy had the worse experience with computers after that. He was just- I don't even like remembering that day or for instance, that man.

"Don't let Connor hang out with her,"I told them, knowing they hang out with him everyday.

"Oh, he is not leaving my sight,"Dave said, walking in behind us as Adam and I took our balls aka seats while Alli rushed in and sat down next to me.

"Sorry, I heard about your little stunts today, Miss,"She said as she signed onto her account.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Alli. I mean, I do things I normally won't do,"She and Adam gasped, loudly as she began to inspect me.

"Adam, your keychain flashlight,"she commanded as her hand reached out and he dropped her palm before she flicked it on and shined it in my eyes.

"Follow the light,"

"NO!"

"Oh my-"She clicked on things and searched up things before forcing me onto the ball.

"What does the title of this song say?"She asked.

"Crazy In Love?"I replied, quite terrified.

"Who has sings this very song?"

"Beyoncé but, what-

"Clare Edwards, read the first verse to me..."Adam had took my ball to watch and I sighed, taking a deep breath before doing as she said.

"I look and stare so deep in your eyes, I touch on you more and more every time When you leave I'm beggin you not to go...Call your name two, three times in a row. Such a funny thing for me to try to explain, continue?"

"No, Clare, read the first two lines of verse two, please,"

"When I talk to my friends so quietly..."Who he think he is?" look at what you've done to me,"

"Clare, that's you lately for the past three days,"

"What? I don't act like that,"

"Clare, you have. You know what that means,"

"I don't love Eli!"

"Yeah, you do..."they said, teasingly.

"Eli and Clare sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then, comes marriage and then, comes a baby in the baby carriage!"Alli sang as I groaned.

"Okay, okay. I love him!"I shouted as Alli squealed and Adam began to bounce up and down on the ball, cheering.

"Alli, Adam, Clare! Be quiet!"Miss Oh whispered, harshly as the bell rung."Adam, no bouncing!"

We all stopped and they continued to tease me all period but I can't believe I love Eli..

. . .

After spending time after school with Eli, I went home to hear excited giggles and chatter. I unlocked the door rather quickly, walking in and dropped my bag to the side as I closed the door and ran inside before asking,"What's going on?" I saw a dark brown haired girl, wearing a black leather jacket and a black dress and I trembled.

"Darcy?"

* * *

><p>Oooh...Darcy's back. I wonder how it's going to go... I'm kind of iffy about this chapter so, I wonder how it was so...yeah. Thanks again for sticking with story! Reviews please?<p> 


	10. Crazy In Love Part Two

Thanks for all the reviews! I love each and every one of them! They made me smile and shriek and screech like a banshee! Also, check out "Degrassi Musical" by ChamberBeliebers, it's like High School Musical and Degrassi mixed together so...I advise you to read that, I dunno. You could read it now and then, come back, whatever works for you! I love it! So, yeah...Chapter Ten...

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi nor it's characters

* * *

><p>Clare<p>

"Darcy?"I asked, slightly light headed. This can not be happening to me. She's going to ruin everything I have here. She left so, don't you think when a person leave, they visit and go bon voyage forever?

She spun around and smiled, widely. "Clare!"I stood in the living room as her hands went on her hips and she scoffed. "Well, can I get a hug?"She asked, holding her arms out open.

"Why? So, you could see my new love interest and steal him? Yeah, not interested."I walked back to grab my bag before she frowned, dropping her arms to her sides.

"Come on, Clare! Jake-He's like two years younger than me!"She shouted as I flew up the stairs.

"Then, that didn't stop you from having sex, now did it?"I shot back, poison in my voice. "I'll be in my room!"I yelled from the top of the staircase before storming into my room and slamming the door shut.

"Stupid parents, stupid sister."I muttered to myself as I threw my bag down once again to hear someone say,"And don't forget stupid teachers,"in a high pitched voice. I smiled and followed the voice to the opened balcony to see my newly favorite person. I can't tell Alli that though, she'll beat me to a pulp.

"What are you doing here, Elijah? How did you even get up here?"I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist with a cheeky smile.

"Well, why not be Romeo and rescue his Juliet from her "evil" parents?"I giggled, feeling a little better before his lips pressed my forehead.

"Okay but, you still-

"The tree,"He replied simply as I let go of him and walked back into my room."So, when you said turquoise was your favorite color, you meant it."He said, nearly trailing off as he looked around as I scoffed.

"I wonder what your room looks like,"I retorted as he frowned but, smiled nonetheless.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see,"He whispered before walking over to my desk. I followed him as he picked up a snow globe.

"You collect them?"He asked as he shook up, the model New York City having flakes all over.

"No, but, Fiona does. She loves them,"I explained as he nodded and set it down.

"So, why were you so gloomy before my presence?"

"My sister, Darcy, is back,"

"Wouldn't you be excited to see her?"He asked as he took my current English paper off my desk, kicked off his sneakers, took off his black hoodie and went to my bed, plopping down on the brown and turquoise comforter.

"No, I mean, I am but, I'm kind of angry with her for having sex with my-well, was supposed to be boyfriend,"I explained as he nodded before his head snapped up.

"Supposed to be boyfriend?"He asked, sounding offended as his voice cracked at the end. "Well, I thought-

"Before I met you Eli,"I added as he smiled, cheerfully.

"That's what I wanted to hear,"He patted the spot next to him and I quickly complied, kicking off my flats before realizing I broke a rule.

"You can't be in my room,"I said, suddenly as he frowned and looked at me before taking my hat and placing it on his head.

"Well, I'm not...it's just a figment of your imagination,"He replied, trying to get around it.

"Then, how come I can do this?"I asked, challenging him as I poked his ribcage, hearing him giggle softly. Aw! He giggles! That is so...cute yet sexy.

"Stop, that's one of my tickling spots,"He said, lowly with a soft giggle.

"Oh really?"I brushed the tip of my finger back and forth, watching him squirm as the paper fell and his hands grasp my wrists in a almost bruising manner.

"Stop, Clare."He warned and I frowned.

"Why?"I asked." Why can't I tickle you?"

"Because, you just can't, okay?"He let go of my wrists and picked up the paper before I decided to make a big deal.

"What? Is it because she used to? Is that it? I'm breaking you guys' old love movements?"I questioned as he moved back to lie down and I sighed in frustration before going to lock my door.

"Clare, no. I just- don't do it."

"Why? You seemed to be enjoying it, Eli...am I not good enough?" He sat up, rather quickly and shook his head.

"Why would you think that?"

"Boys break up with me and-and I don't know why, I mean, I'm-" He beckoned me over before I climbed onto the bed and kneeled before him.

"You're perfect, Clare. I'm not KC or Jake or any other guy, okay?"I nodded as he smiled. "I'm not a dumbass," I raised one eyebrow as he sighed."Okay, I'm a jackass but, not one of those boys, okay? I actually like you, Clare. I love you." My breathing hitched as he said those three words and I smiled while his head hung low and my hand cupped his cheek before raising his head up.

"I love you too, Eli."I smiled while he looked at me amazed.

"And here, I thought you hated me?"I laughed, leaning in to kiss him before someone knocked on the door as Eli looked with me while I moved back.

"Clare," Darcy sighed."Come on, I'm so sorry! I had no idea that you two were going to go out, please open the door,"

"Eli, closet,"I pulled him up from the bed and over to my closet as he smirked.

"But, Juliet, I thought you wanted to consummate our love, baby,"He teased, whispering as I giggled, pulling back the slide door.

"Romeo, you won't be getting anything from me in a while, sweetie."I retorted in a whisper as he went in and my lips pressed chastely to his.

"She'll only take five minutes, ten, tops,"

"Just hope I don't sneeze, laugh, cough or giggle,"He explained while I rolled my eyes, playfully.

"Keep quiet, loverboy."I slid it back, leaving a crack open as I raced over to the door and opened it."Hello, Darce."

"Can we talk? I would appreciate that,"She said and I nodded, moving aside to let her in as she smiled and looked around. "I love what you done with our room,"

"Well,"I said, coolly, closing the door and walking over to the bed where she sat.

"What's up?"I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Clare, we need to talk."She scooted over and patted the spot next to her as I frowned and sat regardless.

"Look, we're sisters-

"I don't even think I belong to this family, we're dysfunctional."I interrupted while she smiled.

"That's how I felt."She agreed before continuing her speech,"Look, we're sisters and I know that right now, you're going out with guys and stuff but, Jake was a total mistake. I didn't know that he was going to ask you out, really."

"Darcy, do you know how I felt walking back from the lake to the lakehouse to find you riding him like a horse? In the nude, in complete darkness with only the moon illuminating your probably sweaty, hot bodies?" She sighed, her tanned cheeks turning rosy red before she nodded.

"And I'm sorry, Clare. I really am, sis."

"No but, you were moaning and I just lost it. Now, everytime we go there, I barely walk by that room! I don't even like going to the lakehouse anymore,"I explained, finally feeling free of that.

"I'm so sorry, Clare but, I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"We'll have a girls' night, just you and me and talk about everything, eat junk food, watch movies like we used to do."She suggested with a small smile.

"Okay, I guess so."I agreed while she opened her arms.

"Hug?"I nodded and wrapped my arms around her.

"I missed you so much,"I whispered.

"So, did I. Sorry for not emailing and sending things as I promised,"I nodded and she kissed my cheek. Lucky I'm not the same Clare because if I was, I would have done this,"Ew! Gross!"But sadly, I am not that Clare.

"Okay, okay,"She said, pulling apart. "Tell me about this Eli boy Mom was telling me about,"I knew Eli was probably smirking. I blushed and looked at the closet before looking at her.

"He's...he's...undescrible,"I said, quietly as she squealed.

"You love him?"

"You have no idea how much I do, Darcy but, we should wait until girls' night to talk about him,"

"Okay! But one question, is he cute?"

I smiled, widely and began to laugh."Beyond cute,"

"Ooh! That's what I wanted to hear,"She joined in on the laughter before saying,"Did Mom and Dad do the whole sex talk with you?"

"Surprisingly, yes. Especially when I began to date KC again,"I explained, shuddering at all the vivid pictures that they showed me of diseases and infections I could get.

"Did they tell you about Molly?"

"Who's Molly?"

"Uhm, you know, Molly?"She egged on as I came to realization.

"Oh, yeah! Molly! The girl who-

"Yeah, don't talk about that one."She cut me off immediately as we heard a ringtone. Bring Me The Horizon? Are you serious, Eli?

"What is that?"

"Oh, nothing just my phone,"I lied as she stood up and followed the sound to the closet and I did an epic facepalm.

"Who is this cutie?"She asked as she held out her hand and pulled Eli up from the floor. I guess, he was comfortable.

"Oh, stop it,"He said, waving his hand towards us.

"That boy there, is Eli. Eli, meet Darcy,"I introduced as Eli took her hand and placed a kiss upon it.

"Nice to me you, Darcy."She nods and shakes her head, tsk-ing as Eli comes over to me and sits down next to me.

"Next time, hide him under the bed, Mom and Dad never look under there,"She pointed out before heading to the door.

"Leaving so soon?"Eli asked as she looked back and nodded.

"So, you two can go back to what you were doing,"She winked and I suddenly said, "I love you, Darce."

"I love you too, Dork,"She closed the door behind her and I raced to lock it before racing back to the bed.

"She's nice,"Eli said as I nodded.

"She's great,"Silence surrounded us and I always loved it now. Eli decided to break it though, sigh.

"So, we should do something,"he said as we moved back to our original positions.

"Well, what did you have in mind?"I asked as I crossed my arms and gave a smirk of my own.

"Oh,"He sounded a little surprised before he shifted onto his knees_."I don't know,"_His lips pressed to mine rather quickly and I was taken back before I closed my eyes as his hands traveled up my back to my blazer before I felt it go off my shoulders, down my arms and off of me completely. I smiled a bit into the kiss as his tongue now, grazed at my bottom lip for the entrance to my mouth, desperately. He pulled it between his teeth, making me whimper before my hands reached down to hem of his grey v-neck shirt before he pulled away, causing me to whimper and breathed,"I don't think you want to do that,"

"Please,"I begged, breathing heavily. He sighed before nodding and I smiled, triumphantly as I lifted the shirt over his head and tossed it to the side.

"Wow,"I breathed as he sighed and said,"Your turn, Bluebird," I smiled and took my tank top off, tossing it to the side, revealing my peach lace bra as he gaped at the sight before him.

"Don't stare, Eli,"I whined as the cool touch of his fingertips grazed over the exposed skin of my abdomen, my muscles twitching at the touch.

"How can I not? You're beautiful,"He whispered as he kissed my lips quickly before I sighed. "What? We're not going that far, I mean-

"No,"I said, cutting him off."I know that but, I just never felt this way before,"I whispered, grazing my nails along his visible abs as he shivered at my touch.

"So, you just never did this? With any guy before?"I shook my head no. "KC and I did this but, it ended with me having sex with him and Jake...I don't even want to talk about him,"I said as I laid down before his body loomed over mine.

"Well, we won't go that far, my lady, Juliet."He whispered as his fingers worked on the buttons of my jeans.

"Well, at least you found some things out today,"

"What is that?"

"That I know how to flip someone," He chuckled softly as I smiled."Two, that I love you,"He kissed me lightly before kneeing on the bed again to take off my jeans and once he did, threw to the ground before his.

"And..."I trailed off as I saw his blue plaid boxers. Cute.

"And?"

"And, that I really don't wear white cotton panties,"I giggled and he nodded.

"Yeah, you wear lace...surprisingly,"He said, a little surprised as I wanted to smack him but, he's probably been abused a lot this week by people.

"What does that mean?"I asked, a little irritated.

"Well, I knew you didn't do commando like some girls,"I scoffed, feeling offended as he shook his head."Not that I actually stare at other girls,"

"Hmph,"

"Blue, I promise you,"He reassured me as his hands went to beside my head as I knocked off my hat from his head since he had put it back on when I took off his shirt, to the floor and nodded.

"Okay, so, I knew you couldn't have wore cotton because of the way you move,"

"And how do I move?"

"Very...hot is all I can say,"I blushed and he smirked before I willingly spread opened my legs to get him more comfortable which he eventually did go in between them. I felt something poking my left inner thigh but, I'm not going to worry about that just yet. "And, lace wasn't on my mind,"

"So, what was?"

"If I told you, I would have to kill you,"He teased, swooping down to kiss me before I laughed into the kiss but, responded. I gasped when I felt something brush against me and I pulled back before Eli muttered,"Sorry,"

"It's fine,"I whispered."It is just plain human nature,"I explained as he let out a sharp breath. "I knew you would say that,"He whispered before his lips kissed my cheeks, the tip of my nose, my lips before down my jawline as my hands went to the nape of his neck, my nails piercing in rather harshly as he groaned and moved a bit as I closed my eyes, my pink swollen lips parted, breathing heavily...

..

..

Eli

Clare looked absolutely beautiful as I kissed my way to where the shoulder meets the neck and bit down, earning a loud gasp and moan. I smiled, sucking on it quite hard as she whisper some things I didn't quite catch before I stopped sucking and continued to nibble, bite and suck my way down to the waistband of her panties, knowing not to cross that boundary line. She looked down through half lidded eyes and smiled.

"Wish you could, huh?"

"Not really, but, it would be nice too,"

"Maybe next time when I'm actually ready to go the whole way like you,"She whispered as I nodded and placed wet, tender kisses to her hips before sucking on her right hipbone as her legs shook and her back arched as I nibbled and bit down while a low, fucking sexy moan escaped her lips. "Eli,"She moaned my name and I nearly lost it before I did the same treatment to the other before kissing my way up, leaving more of my love bites over her creamy white skin, loving taste of her. I continued to kiss my way up to her lips and she sighed, happily when I got there.

"I was waiting a very long time, Eli."

"And now, here I am."She leaned up a bit to kiss me with a smile while I met her halfway and kissed her before she arched her back, experimentally while I pulled away as her eyes opened. "Eli, wha-what's wrong?"She asked as her small hands trailed up and down my sides. "Nothing, just what you did.." Her cheeks turned res as she looked away while I smirked."I didn't expect that,"

"Well, don't get used to it. I was just trying it out,"She explained, looking directly at me."Maybe we should move a little,"She suggested, sweetly.

"How about not and say we did?"I said, sarcastically while leaning in for another kiss, only to get her cheek.

"Clare,"I whined.

"Eli, come on. Please,"She begged in a whining voice.

"Fine, how could I say no to you?" She smiled before kissing my cheek and said,"I just want to see something,"

.

.

.

Clare

I climbed on top of Eli, straddling his lap while he looked up at me. "No raping me, Clare. We're not ready for-

"I know that, I just like being like this,"I told him while I leaned down to kiss him. Once I did, he smiled with a confused look.

"You've never been like this...ever?"

"KC was always "in control" and I never had a chance to be on top, it was just him,"I explained while his index finger traced small circles on my bare back.

"So, do you like being in control?"

"Sometimes, I do..."I replied, trailing off as I began to kiss down his amazing jawline while I still felt the circles being made in my back almost invisible yet, soothing. "Sometimes, I don't,"I whispered, leading down to his neck where I felt his hands travel down my back, teasingly to my hips. I smiled against his flesh before sucking on it to hear him gasp and moan a bit as his hands gripped my hips in a bruising manner momentarily, causing me to whimper.

"Sorry, Clare,"He apologized, breathing heavily as I whispered against his flesh,"It's okay," I continued and soon accomplish my goal of "hoovering his neck" before moving down to kiss his bare chest, looking up at him as I did so. "Clare,"He breathed before chewing on his bottom lip, nervously as I continued to kiss my way down. "Hm?"I hummed, reaching his abdomen, slowly raking my nails down, kissing the surface before trailing back up."Eli, what?"I whined, straddling him again as my hands went on his broad shoulders, latching onto them while smiling.

"I like this," I tilted my head to the side, feeling a slight burning sensation on my neck as he clarified himself."Doing this with you, I love this,"

"So, do I,"I agreed as his fingers crawled up my sides to the sides of my thin lace bra."Elijah, did I give you permission to touch my bra?" He gulped and I smirked, amused."Kidding, you can if you want to, I mean, I won't mind,"

"Are you sure?"He asked as I nodded.

"Yes, I trust you, I love you, Eli,"I assured him with confidence as I felt his fingers trail to the clasp of my bra as I bit my lip, wanting it to bleed as I leaned down to kiss him more, passionately. I felt the clasp snap off and as his hands began to slip off the thin straps before someone pounded on the door.

"Clare! Come on!"Alli shouted."I need to talk you! Come on,"She whined as we broke apart while I reclasped my bra and moved off of him with a small smile.

"Just as it was getting to the good part,"He whispered, searching around for his jeans. I scoffed and said,"Boo hoo, Eli. At least, you got something good out of this,"

"Touché,"I smiled as I handed him his shirt and put on my tank top.

"CLARE! What are you doing! I need to talk to you, it's urgent!"Alli shouted from behind the door as I laughed with Eli.

"What is with everyone cockblocking me?"I stifled in laughter before saying,"Maybe it wasn't meant to be for you to see,"I teased as I stood up and scurried over to my dresser, opening the draw for a pair of blue shorts and I quickly slipped them on as Alli began to pound on the door, harder.

"Clare Diane Edwards!"

"I'm coming! I'm changing, Als!" I shouted, loudly after I walked over to Eli who was tying his shoelaces rather quickly as I raced over to where his hoodie laid and took it before he walked over and his hands grasped my hips while his lips were on mine. "Okay, Clare. I'm getting frustrated here! Open the fricking door already!" Eli pulled away as I glanced at the door before looking into his eyes.

"Go before she has to kick down the door,"I said as I moved back while he took his hoodie, slipping it on quickly before he smirked at me.

"You owe me,"

"What exactly?"I challenged, opening the one of the doors before he began to pout."Oh! You are not seeing any of that yet!"

"Well, why not? I mean, I could have just ripped everything off!"

"Eli,"I began in a hushed tone."We'll talk about this later, now, go,"I began to push him out on the balcony and he turned around, leaning on the railing.

"One last kiss,"He said as I complied, moving in closer before he cupped my face with his hands and kissed me, a soft, passionate kiss that left my lips and body tingling. We broke apart after a minute or two and I pointed to the tree.

"Now, go. I'll see you tomorrow,"He tried to kiss me again before I gave him the cheek.

"Fine, I'm leaving, I'm leaving."

"I'll call you later tonight,"I assured him, backing up to the doors as he began to climb down.

"You better,"

"Love you?"I said, leaning against the door as he smiled.

"I love you too,"I went back inside, closing and locking the door before racing to the bedroom door, unlocking and opening the door to find an frustrated yet, irritated Alli who stormed into my room, throwing her bag onto the floor before plopping onto my bed.

"What were you doing? I needed to tell you something uber-important!" I closed my door and sat down next to her while she eyed me, suspiciously."Why do you look like you been rolling around?" I squealed, fixing my tousled hair and grabbed a sweater to cover my love bite and began to stammer."I-I-I..."

"Nevermind! Did you hear about KC?"

"What happened to that doofus?"

"He is your ex boyfriend, Clare."She pointed out as I rolled my eyes.

"He used me...for sex and laundry!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."She said, uninterested."But, I heard from Jenna, who heard from Anya, who heard from Chantay, of course, that he broke up with Jess for an unknown reason and everyone thinks he wants you back,"

"Me?"I let out a humorless laugh."KC knows I'm not going to fall for him again,"

"But, Jess seems to have moved on...right to Mister Mark Fitzgerald,"I shuddered from horror and she walked over to the brown coffee table, taking my laptop and came back, kicking off her sneakers(surprisingly) and laid down, opening it up before I shuddered again.

"Ew! Gross!"I exclaimed while she nodded.

"Yet, I sort of HAD a crush on Fitz, sort of,"

"What! Alliah Indira Bhandari! You liked him?"

"He was sort of sexy! Don't judge me!"She shouted while I laid down next to her."Hey, you changed your profile pic on Facerange, huh?"

I nodded."Adam took a picture of me in the hallway today and yeah, he logged into my account and changed my photo." "I like it...but..."She trailed off, changing her status.

_Hanging with my bestie forever, Clare! :] iloveyou3_

She tagged me into it and I smiled.

"But..."I mimicked her.

"I know Eli was here,"I froze and she laughed."It was pretty obvious when I kept hearing the sound of kissing and the pitter patter of feet in two different directions along with his spiked wristband is like-"She reached her hand underneath her stomach and showed it.

"Right here,"

"So, you know, big whoop."I said, taking it from her and putting it around my wrist while she helped me snap the clasp.

"Clare, it's fine, I just don't want to lose my best friend to a guy, okay?"

"Okay,"I agreed."Our relationship is just so...whoa."

"Really? I haven't notice,"She replied, sarcastically while I nudged her arm."But, seriously you got to hang out a bit with me,"

"Okay, Friday, Darcy and I are having a Girls Night, you, Fi and Jenna should come over,"

She squeaked out,"Hell yeah! I need a night away from Drew,"

"That reminds me, how is your relationship?"I asked while she groaned.

"All he wants to do now, is to have sex and then, tell me these dumb lies such as last night at the Dot,"She cleared her throat before doing an impersonation of him.

"Alli, baby, I was even looking at Bianca. I'm like, whatever, Andrew. He's like, I'm a guy, our eyes tend to wander then, I said, you're absolutely right, that's why your eyes won't be wandering on me for two weeks, buh bye! And I left, so, now, my phone has been ringing off the hook so, I had to turn it off, that's why I couldn't call you to tell you that I was coming over,"She explained as I nodded.

"It's cool,"I replied while she smirked and continued to talk to me about everything and anything. I love that Alli and I can tell eachother everything since we're best friends but, I understand that her relationship isn't like Mine's and Eli's...I wish it was but, it's not..

* * *

><p>Eli<p>

"Would you just hang up from Clare? Gosh, I feel like I'm talking to a wall!"Adam shouted as I continued to eat my cereal and talk to Clare.

_"Alli! Stop trying to take the phone away! Hold on, Eli-"_I heard shuffling and high pitched noises as Clare asked_,"Hello?"_

"I'm here, so, what did you do?"

_"Just shooed her. She's busy singing into my ear, it's nothing so...are you going to walk me to my locker_?"

"I'll think about it,"

She scoffed, whispering,_"After I was going to let you kiss me, you could forget about it now!" Adam sighed and sat on my lap before I looked at him._

"Uhm, may you get off my lap?"

_"Who's on your lap, Eli?"_Clare's and Alli's voice asked in unison.

"Adam, move."

"Eli, honey, you know you like it,"He said in his girl voice as Clare scoffed.

_"Who is that!"_

"Adam!"I shouted as I shoved him onto the floor.

"Ow..."He dragged it out as I smirked before hearing Clare in my ear.

_"Don't you yell at me! Eli, I will hurt you!"_She warned, angrily.

"Clare, calm-I mean, relax,"I corrected myself, remembering earlier at school when she practically ripped off KC's head for saying,"Calm down" and other reasons.

"_Yeah, Elijah. I will, I wanna know who was that,"_

"Clare, it was Adam."

_"Why are you saying my first name? Why aren't you saying any of my names?"_

"I can't-

_"Eli, I'm kidding!"_She giggled while Adam sat back on the couch while the door opened as I continued to talk to her.

_"No, you hang up first,"_She said.

"No, you."

_"No, you!"_

"How about you both hang up and give the phone a break!"Adam shouted as my Dad walked in.

"No, you."I said, clearly ignoring him while she laughed.

"Okay, on the count of three...one, two-

"Three!"We said in unison, not hanging up.

"You didn't-

_"I know! I know, this time for sure,"_She assured as Adam snatched my phone away and hung up. I looked back at him, gaping at his actions before he said,"Eli, I need to talk to you too. Not just Miss Saint Clare,"

"Eli, what are you doing eating Trix? You usually eat Lucky Charms,"Dad said as I looked down inside of the bowl and looked up at him.

"I guess, I really didn't realize,"

"Wait, when you eat Trix- who is she?"He asked, walking to the kitchen for something.

"What are you talking about?"

"The vampira who hoovered your neck?"He called as my hand smacked the love mark Clare gave me. Shit. I have to cover that.

"Uhm, she's just a girl."

"Yeah, who's name rhymes with Stale Kedwards,"Adam muttered as I punched his leg before he smacked the back of my head.

"Fuck,"I winced while he chuckled.

"Don't fuck with me, Eli."He warned while he texted Fiona probably.

"She made an forceful impact on your neck, though."He pointed out as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"She tends to do that,"I lied, feeling a bit pressured.

"I hope you're being safe,"He said, lastly before I heard his feet pound up the stairs while Adam handed me my "precious" iphone as he would say.

"Clare texted you, just thought you should know,"He said, dully while I sighed and set it on the coffee table before standing up, taking my bowl while he just took it and began eating it.

"Okay, what's wrong?" "Fiona wants to...go all the way,"He said, looking up at me before I sat down on the table in front of him, directly.

"So, go for it,"

"Eli!"He shouted.

"Fiona wants us to...do things to eachother,"

"I can't talk to you about that, hold on."I cleared my throat,

"Dad!"

"What!"

"Adam needs you to "talk" to him!"

"Send him up to my office!" I looked at Adam and said,

"You heard him, go." He nodded, quickly leaving, with the bowl in hands before I took my phone, pressing the passcode in to see what she said.

_I swear, I will kill KC! He keeps calling me! :O-Clare_

I growled, feeling slightly angry. He broke up with her, when you break up with someone, you tend to avoid making contact with them! Dumbass...

_Don't. I don't want you to, Blue. Just ignore him-Eli_

I sighed, heavily, feeling a little antsy. I need to do something...I tucked the phone into my pocket before walking to the stairs then, up to my room. What Clare said earlier really got to me. It's sad that I can't let my own girlfriend into my room... . . .

Clare

"Would you please pass the mashed potatoes?"Darcy asked, remembering the rules of the table.

"Sure,"I took the bowl, passing it to her while Mom and Dad smiled, approvingly.

"It's nice to see our two daughters getting back into the swing of things,"Dad said, cutting up his steak.

"Yeah,"Darcy and I replied, feeling a little happy. I smiled a little, scooping some of the mash onto my spoon like the weird person I am. Everyone else in this family eating their mashed potatoes with their forks while I eat it with a spoon.

"So, Darcy, how's Peter?"Mom asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Mom, you know we just started back dating two days ago,"

"Two days ago?"I asked, confused while they all nodded.

"I was staying with Peter, I was a surprise for you,"

"Wow, I just wish my sixteenth birthday would be here sooner for my new piercing,"

"Piercing?" "Yeah, I have a belly ring,"I explained while Darcy smirked.

"I remember when you guys let me get three more holes in my ear and how I actually called Mom to hold my hand while got them,"We chuckled as Darcy continued her story before Dad realized something after staring at me, intensely.

"Clare, uhm, what is that?"

"What is what?"Don't ask about the hickey. Don't ask about the hickey.

"That mark right there,"He used his fork to gesture to it as Mom and Darce looked on.

"Yeah, what is that, Clare?" 'Lie,' my conscience said.'Lie good.'

"Uhm, Adam hit me with a tennis ball at gym! Then, Drew hit me with a lacrosse stick by an accident so..."

"Oh, okay,"They actually believed that? If I come with a baby, I have to say:

"A homeless woman gave me her/him as I was walking home." Yeah, let's see if that works.

"So, Darcy! Talk about the village near Nairobi," I said, changing the subject.

"Oh, it's doing swell! It's so beautiful and, the school is built so, they have an education now."

"Do tell more,"I pressed as I continued to eat, feeling at home for once. . . . I woke up due to my alarm clock an hour earlier to find Darcy sprawled out on the red plush couch in my room while I quickly hit the snooze button and blinked my eyes open before sitting up, stretching my arms before rubbing my eyes while Darcy woke up.

"Good morning,"I said, exhausted as she yawned.

"Morning, Clare," I swung my legs to the side of my bed saying,

"Next time, just sleep in my bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"I replied, walking over to my closet for something to wear. What do I feel like wearing?

"Why don't you wear that white floral dress with the thick straps?"She suggested as I squealed before thanking her as she went into the bathroom. I got it off the hanger it was on, taking my white flats and laying it out on my bed before walking over to my vanity for a white bow for my hair. Darcy walked out, looking refreshed before turning on the TV, moving onto the bed and slipping under the covers. I skipped into the bathroom and took a shower before looking at the "tennis and lacrosse bruise" about to talk to Alli to cover it up. I walked out, with the towel wrapped snugly around my body as I began to dry off while Darcy sung along to the music video on.

_"...Cause I told you once _

_Now I told you twice _

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite,"_She sung softly as I sung along with her. I finished drying off, wanting my hair to air dry before slipping on the dress and the flats while going to sit at my vanity.

"Clare, hold on,"She got out of the bed while I struggled to clasp on Eli's wristband before she helped me.

"Now, let's doll you up,"She said, excitedly...Wow. I'm my sister's barbie

. . . .

"Clare, you look great,"Jenna said as I walked by with a confident smile. She was talking to KC who seemed to follow me to my locker.

"KC, leave. Now."I commanded as I twisted the combination.

"Come on, forgive me,"

"Don't you have a girl to kiss? Oh, wait. You don't have a girl,"

"Clare! I want you,"I froze and turned to meet his brown eyes.

"When you had me, you didn't want me,"I pointed out."I guess, now, that you see me with Eli, you're jealous that you couldn't make me smile, laugh or blush in the hallway or anywhere else like him. Don't start with that 'I want you back' crap, okay? We would have still been together if and only if, you wouldn't have slept with Jess now, will you excuse me?"I said, opening my locker to see the new photos of Adam, Fiona, Alli, Drew, Jenna, Eli and I in various pictures before I got my books and binder to put in my bag.

"Clare, please hear me out,"

"I'm listening,"

"I'm sorry,"He apologized, sincerely, in a whisper. I turned around to look at him.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart...again."He apologized again, a bit louder.

"KC, you mean that right?" He nodded, taking my hands.

"I do, I want you back, Clare."

I shook my head before saying,"No. Eli and I are together now and I'm so crazy in love with him, it's not even funny."I smiled a little."But, we can be friends?"

He grinned."I'll take that! And could you help me with the team's-

"Sure,"I agreed, interrupting him."I would love to,"I giggled before he hugged me, a friendly hug before leaving. I turned back around and laughed to myself, pathetically. I took the asshole back. I'm STILL too nice.

"Hello, malady,"I turned to look to find Eli leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Hi, Eli," I noticed his right hand was behind his back."What's behind your back?"

"What?"He scoffed."There's nothing!"

"Elijah,"I whined, moving closer to him."What is it?"

"Fine,"He said in defeat with a sigh. His hand came into view and showed me a single white rose. "Who told you?"I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Who told me what?"He asked as I glared at him, playfully.

"Eli,"

"Fine, Alli did but, only since Adam asked her." I smiled, happily as he handed it to me. My hand held up to my nose and I sniffed, blushing.

"No one has ever done that for me, thank you,"I whispered.

"Well, I'm the first of many boyfriends,"I rolled my eyes and closed the locker door shut before I twisting the lock once again.

"Is there a real point for that?"

"Yes, so, no one knows my combination!"I exclaimed, walking away with the thornless rose in hand while he caught up to me, wrapping his arm over my shoulders as mine wrapped around his waist. "I saw you talking to KC,"I looked up at him with a amused smile.

"Oh yeah! We're going to get married and live happily after ever,"I teased while his eyes narrowed."Eli, we were only talking. You don't need to go all caveman on me,"

"Clare, I'm your boyfriend,"

"No,"I began, sarcastically."You're my brother,"

"I'm serious, it's kind of my job to protect you," Protect me? I moved out of his hold to face him.

"I never asked you to do that,"

"If not me, who?"

"Drew, Adam...a whole lot of others,"I replied, taking his hand."I don't need you to protect me, I need you to love me, Eli."

"But-

"Whatever you did with Julia, is not and will not be what you're doing with me,"I said, cutting him off."I won't run away from you even if I've done it already,"

"Fine,"He began."I understand, you can protect yourself,"

"Okay then, now, will my lovely boyfriend walk me to class?" He shrugged."That's like on the other side of school, Clare and Perino-

I saw Alli and Jenna walking along and silenced him with a kiss. "It's fine, Eli. I'll just walk with Alli and Jenna, okay?" He sighed.

"I'm so sorry,"he apologized before his hands grasped my hips, pulling me in closer for another kiss."I'll make it up to you," What is with people making things up to me?

"And, how would you do that?"I asked, seductively, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"The Dot? Just you and me for lunch, anything you want,"He suggested as I smiled.

"Anything?"

"Sure,"He agreed."Anything you want," I nodded and kissed him, passionately before I felt someone pull at the skirt of my dress.

"Clarebear! Let's go," Jenna whined as she pulled a bit harder, pulling me away from him."You two can get it on later," I blushed, feeling embarrassed while I hugged him, quickly for the last time.

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you too,"He said, kissing my forehead before walking away with Drew. I turned around to face my best friends who had smirks, their arms crossed and an surprised look.

"What?" Alli and Jenna cleared their throats before acting it out.

"Bye, I love you,"Alli said, in her best impression of me.

"I love you too,"Jenna said in a deep voice, impersonating Eli horribly.

"Uhm, we don't talk like that and what's wrong?"

"You said I love you...to eachother?"Jenna said with a smirk.

"And, how come you didn't tell me yesterday?"Alli asked, grabbing my free hand.

"Because-

"I mean, love is a powerful thing, Clare."She cut me off immediately."Eli and you are getting serious."

"Well, why not? He likes me, I like him."

"Clare, I known Eli for four years now and, when he began to date girls...his relationships were intense like really intense."Alli explained.

"Intense? Alli, what-

"You're in love with him like crazy, I know and I'm happy for you but-

"But, cool it down a bit,"Jenna finished for her.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Clare, please. I don't want you to get hurt like with KC, okay?"

"Fine, I won't." At least, my best friends are trying to making me cool it down with Eli but, I agree with them. Last night, I was a little out of control with him but, I wonder how I would act now around him even if...even if I'm in love with him...like crazy...

* * *

><p>I think that was a little Rated M amd it was so long! about 8,000 words :) I feel accomplished! and I wanna know how you thought about the scene and I felt like it was a little confusing so tell me that in the review!but, oh well...They said 'I love you' and their friends are interfering in their relationship..sigh so, tell me about in the review, I hoped you enjoyed and liked the chapter so, reviews? They will be appreciated...<p> 


	11. It's Fine

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi nor it's characters

Kind of disappointed :( life isn't going so well, but, who can blame it? I'm just a wreck and I'm just going to be me from now on...Just my weird self because I do not care about what people think of me... Anyway, chapter eleven :)

* * *

><p>Clare<p>

"Adam, do you think Eli and I-

"No,"He whispered.

"I don't think so, I mean, you guys like eachother, why should I care? I mean, as long as you're both happy since you're both my best friends, I'm cool,"He explained as I beamed. Finally! Someone who doesn't want Eli and I to slow down!

"Thanks, I-

"Clare, Adam? Anything you like to announce to the class?"Mister Armstrong asked with his hands clasped together.

"N-no, Mister."I stammered while Adam scoffed.

"Actually, yes."He stood up and I began to pull at the hem of his green plaid shirt.

"Come by the theatre today if you want to be in the Drama Club which half of you, not naming any names here-"He began to cough, dramatically."Clare, Alli,"I scoffed with Alli before he continued,"So, yeah...stop on by,"He sat back down into his seat as I glared at him.

"Okay, you heard Adam,"Mister Armstrong said, walking back to his desk.

"Adam, you're not serious?"

"I beg to differ,"He sighed."You should come for a great surprise,"

"What do you- The bell rung, cutting me off immediately before we stood up, grabbing our stuff.

"I mean, just come. I hear Dawes is the supervisor or something, we don't have a play until like after Winter Break and then, the last one is going to be at the end of the year and it's gonna be huge since I know the director,"

"Wow, Adam! That's great, you're the directo-

"No! Someone else, showed me the script, it's pretty dark but, Dawes fell in love with it,"

"Dark?"I asked as we walked out of the room, Alli and Jenna going their separate way.

"Yeah, twisted, dark humor, they're amazing,"He explained as I thought about it while we walked along to his locker.

"Wait, only one person knows dark humor and that's-

"My hands grasped onto his bicep before saying,

"Eli?"

"Don't tell anyone!"He said in a hushed tone.

"He didn't even want you or anyone else to know yet,"

"Okay, I won't,"I promised and we continued to walk while I felt arms wrap around my waist and kiss on the spot behind my ear as I moaned, silently as I let go of Adam and placed my hands on his.

"Hello, lovely,"Eli whispered, huskily in my ear, sending me into a frenzy.

"Hi, Eli,"I said."Why are you all out of breath?"

"Well, I had Gym, you knew that,"

"No, I didn't."I argued, walking a bit slower now, due to the boy behind me.

"Eli, you're not-

"If you even finish that sentence, I swear, I will emotionally-"He growled and I tensed up a bit.

"Eli, calm down,"I said, soothingly rubbing small circles into his hand with my thumb.

"I shouldn't have thought that,"

"No, you shouldn't have, why would I cheat on you?"

"I dunno, because I'm a... tease,"I said, uneasy.

"Yes, but, a sexy tease!"He kissed my cheek as we stopped by Adam who was getting his books out from his locker.

"Eli,"I giggled, being showered with kisses."Eli, stop! Adam!"

"Is busy getting his books, don't mind me,"He sighed as we smiled.

"We're sorry,"I apologize as Eli continued to kiss behind my ear."Right, Eli?"

"Hm?"He hummed. "Oh, right! Sorry, Adam."I sighed, moving away from him to look at Adam.

"I thought you didn't have a problem with-

"I don't, Clare, but, I want to spend some time with my best friend too!"

"Adam, fine,"Eli said in defeat.

"Okay, Clare, see you later,"He pecked me on the lips as Adam closed his locker before walking away. I sighed, feeling a little bad. I never meant to steal his best friend away...why am I such a huge attention whore?

.

.

.

"You've been awfully quiet and I doing something wrong?"Eli asked as I popped a curly fry into my mouth.

"No! It's just me.."He sighed, getting up from his side of the booth before sliding in next to me.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you to the Dot,"He said, putting this on him as he began mutter things.

"Eli, no!"I exclaimed.

"It's me, I took you away from Adam," He mouthed an 'Oh' before saying,"Clare, Adam was fine, just he wants to spend time with me,"

"I'm like the other woman in this triangle right?"He chuckled, and kissed my cheek.

"If you want it that way,"I smirked, my hand playing with the buttons of his black button down.

"I think that could be fun,"I whispered, agreeing, seductively, scooting closer to him.

"I think...Adam wouldn't mind if I did this,"I leaned in as did he, closing my eyes when I felt his lips on mine. I moaned when his tongue darted into my mouth, catching me by surprise while my fingers began to work on the buttons of his shirt. I deepened the kiss, tilting my head to the side. I was surprised no one had stopped this madness yet. I guess, my fingers opened his shirt, because, he kind of shivered when I grazed my nails along the exposed skin. We broke apart, our breathing mingled together as my cheeks burned from the heat while he watched me, intensely as always.

"Clare, you're really pushing your luck...in a public place?"

"Oh, it's not like you didn't enjoy it,"I shot back, rebuttoning his shirt before that cute smirk appeared on his lips.

"If only you would let me-

"Let you do what exactly?"I interrupted.

"This,"His hand was on my left knee as I shivered from his touch. He inched it up, along with my dress as I gulped, nervously...why was it always an adventure with him?

"Eli-Eli, you should stop be-before someone comes over,"I warned as his hand continued to crawl up, finally, on my white lace panties.

"Eli!"I screeched before he smirked.

"That was music to my ears," I rolled my eyes, removing his hand and moving the dress hem back down. "Don't do that again,"

"Yeah, yeah,"He took a fry, dipping it into his chocolate milkshake before popping into his mouth as I watched him in awe.

"Did you just-Eli, that was-"I was speechless. I think that is the worst combination I've witnessed(okay, that's a lie).

"Good. You've never did that either?"I shook my head before he sighed, doing his previous movements.

"Open your mouth,"I complied and he placed it on my tongue before I closed my mouth and began to chew while he looked at me.

"So, how was it?"He asked as I nodded.

"Surprisingly good,"I said after swallowing hard. He smiled, continuing to use his hand to trail up to my panties.

"Elijah, stop it! I love you but, your hand is slipping over the edge." He kissed me, passionately,(ignoring me) his hands massaging my inner thigh, lovingly as my fingers entangled with his hair and began to pull at the roots. He groaned, continuing to rub while his other hand went to my back, and began to unhook my bra. Every single time...I gasped, pulling away and I pulled his hair on purpose.

"You ruined it, remove your hand,"He complied and mimicked me from before,

"Like you weren't enjoying it."

"Shut up,"I said as we continued to talk and eat. At least, I'm feeling relieved that Adam had just wanted to spend time with his best friend and not stop talking to me...

* * *

><p>After school, Alli and I went to Eli's house and once we got there, Adam and I went outside for some fresh air while Alli and Eli stayed inside to watch some movie.<p>

"So,"I said, awkwardly.

"So,"He repeated, more awkwardly than I did. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Eli tells me you're the other woman," I smiled.

"Well, maybe. I dunno,"

"If you are, I can't see you with my man, all the fricking time, hun,"He said in his girl voice before I laughed.

"What I do with Eli, is none of your- Alli's screams cut me off and then, we realized Eli had probably turned to some gore movie.

"Anyway, I'm thinking of giving Eli a little memento of mine,"

"Like what? Your underwear?"He asked teasingly. I scoffed, shoving him and said,

"No, like, my necklace,"His eyes darted from my eyes to my neck and he shrugged.

"Eli wouldn't rock a cross necklace and you know that,"

"So, what should I give him? I mean, I have his wristband and he has nothing of mine,"

"Give him...backstage- "No! Something sentimental,"I interrupted, not wanting to know the band's name. "Backstage passes to him are sentimental..and to me,"

"Well, no. I guess, you'll just have to walk around with me for-"He gasped, loudly, grasping my hands quite tightly as if he seen a ghost. His face was turning pale(big surprise) and he shook me silly.\

"I know what he'll want," I tilted my head to the side in confusion before realizing."I am not flashing anything!" He shook his head swiftly.

"NO! More like-come with me,"

Not another adventure...

.

.

.

"A comic book? A comic book?"I questioned, in disbelief, looking through the glass counter.

Adam scoffed."Not just any comic book,"He took a deep breath."A limited edition of The Goon,"

"A comic book,"I repeated myself from before. "What's so special about,"I paused and leaned in closer."Issue 35?"

He gasped."Do not, I repeat, do not tell anyone this,"His hands grasped my hips and pulled me in closer. His breath tickled my ear and he whispered,"It's one of ten,"Wow. That's such a huge secret. I nodded when he let go of me and he smirked.

"Wait, he wants this one?"

"Of course he does except he can't get it now,"

"Why is that?"

"Clare, his dad isn't some hotshot lawyer and his mom isn't some-

"Okay, I get it, he's not like me, I know that,"

"So, that comic,"He gestured to it."He wants it so bad,"

"So, why doesn't he just-

"No,"He deadpanned."To Eli, it's like, him buying this for himself is selfish, what if someone else wants it? Someone less fortunate?" He explained. There he goes with the 'What if's...

"So, I-"The bell over the door chimed and a dark haired girl walked in, wearing dark washed jeans, a white shirt and worn out black Converses.

"Imogen,"Adam announced, bitterly.

"Adam,"She replied back, with poison in her voice.

"You know her?"I asked in a whisper.

"Of course, she's the one who steals comics away, as in, buys them right in front of you, knowing that you wanted them,"He whispered as she walked over and set her eyes on our comic, a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes while she grinned, deviously.

"Hey, Jon?"She called before this guy in his late thirties came out and behind the counter. He smiled warmly to all of us before saying,"Yes?"

"How much is this comic book?"I asked, beating her to it.

"Adam, you told her that Eli- "Yes! Now, how much?"Adam pressed, gesturing to it.

"350," Adam looked at me, pleadingly as I sighed. Good riddance to saving up for a car.

"I'll take it,"I said as that Imogen girl growled. The things I do for that boy...

. . .

Eli

"Wait, she bought it?"I asked while Adam and I camped out in front of his locker during study period.

"Yeah,"He said."She wanted to give you something since you let her have your wristband,"He explained.

"Wow, but, I-

"Eli, if she loves you enough to pay for a comic book when she was saving up for a car then, I don't know what love is,"

"Wait, a car?"

He nodded."She gave up half of her car money for you,"

"She didn't have to do that, I was gonna buy it next week,"

"Well, it's in Clare's hands now," I smirked...She's amazing. Absolutely amazing...

"What's in my hands?" We looked up to meet those beautiful blue eyes.

"Nothing, right, Eli?"He nudged me before I jumped and nodded.

"Can I join you? Alli went home early with the stomach flu,"She explained and I finally saw what she was wearing...

.

.

.

Clare

Either it's me or Eli can't stop staring. I mean, what's so alluring about a girl wearing a black Rolling Stones tee, black shorts and black Vans? I mean, am I doing something wrong while I'm studying for finals that are in two months?

"Eli, stop watching me, I hate when people watch me do things,"I mumbled.

"Sorry,"He muttered, looking at Adam before talking.

"So...Clare, still saving up for that car?" I immediately looked up and directly at him and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Eli, I never told you that,"

"Clare, Alli did."She did? When? Probably yesterday.

"Oh, well, yeah, I am,"I lied, feeling the guilt already.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, why did you ask?"

"No reason, just thought I should know," I smiled a little and continued to read the textbook. I still felt eyes on me, he never gives up...

"Stop watching me!"

"But, you're cute when you read,"I groaned and gather my stuff up.

"I'm going to the library,"I announced as Adam stood up with a smile.

"Clare, did Fiona tell you-

"She's kind of laid up in the Student Council room with Holly J,"I explained while Eli stood up.

"Is she-

"She's sleeping, something about eating too much lox and bagels this morning, I dunno,"I immediately interrupted before he nodded.

"Then, I gotta go take care of my girl,"He grabbed all his stuff and took off to the council room, leaving Eli and I alone.

"So, I'm going to the-

"No, come with me..."

. . .

"I can't believe they let you have Morty back a day early,"I said, in awe, settling into the back.

"I had to "persuade" them,"He said, using air quotes around before lying back.

"He's so...Why did you buy Morty?"

He sighed."The guy who own him before me, a mortician, was just going to send him to the junkyard so, I happened to be there since my aunt had recently passed and I decided to give up my money for tickets to Dead Hand for him,"He explained as I smiled before laying into his arms.

"That's such a wonderful story I can tell my parents,"

"Yeah, they hate me,"He said with a sigh.

"They don't hate you,"I said with a head shake."They dislike you,"

"That makes me feel so much better,"He scoffed before taking my right hand and entwined our fingers.

"Why does it matter what they think?"

"Clare, your parents want someone like Jake or someone who like a prince, I'm not any of those,"

"Because, you're Eli! I like it when you don't try to be like everyone else...you're different, you're still my prince,"I whispered, laying my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat race by the seconds.

"I love to hear that,"He sighed before saying,"Clare, I want them to like me. I mean, I want our relationship to last but, if they don't approve then-

"We keep seeing eachother, Eli. We love eachother, I love you, isn't that enough?"I asked, feeling a little sad. "It is, just-

"No,"I cut in."When have you been thinking of this?"

"Clare," He winced as I sat up and looked at him.

"Eli, when? I thought we were fine until you met- Darcy? You like Darcy?"I accused. She's done it again. Stealing potential boyfriends...

"Where did you get that from?"

"Eli, you like her!"

"I love you, Clare! Where are you getting these weird-"

"Eli, it's perfectly fine if you have a crush on my sister,"

"I don't go for girls like her anyway,"He said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around my waist."I love girls who challenge me,"He kissed my neck."Girls that don't care what people think,"He then, nibbled on my earlobe and I shivered, shifting a bit..."And, girls who actually think with their minds,"He paused, licking the outershell of my ear and I let out a soft moan."And,"His hand traveled over to my left breast as my breathing hitched."their hearts,"He cupped my soft mound into the palm of his hand and gave it a small squeeze before I arched my back and moaned, softly.

"Eli,"I breathed before I crawled away and laid onto the black blanket.

"Yes, Blue?"

"I-I think we should discuss our date,"I said, stammering a bit before he laid down next to me on his side.

"Okay,"He agreed, proping his head up by his fist.

"What is our first official date?"I questioned as his other hand rested on my hip since I had laid on my side to face him.

"Well, that is a surprise,"

"Eli,"I whined with a pout."Tell me,"

"Just, you'll love it, I promise you,"I continued to pout before I felt those small, soothing circles onto my hip.

"What should I wear?"I asked.

"Surprise me,"He replied as I sighed. "Tomorrow, the girls and I will just have to search through my closet for something,"

"Okay then, any other questions?"

"Yeah,"I said."Who told you about my car money?"

"I told you, Alli di-

"Eli, tell me,"I growled before he smirked.

"Adam told me that you gave up your car money for something, I think shoes,"

"Oh,"I'm going to kill that beanie wearing boy!"Well, those shoes...I was in _love_ with them,"I lied, emphasizing on "love".

"More than me?"He asked, a little hurt.

"They're shoes! That's like diamonds!"I exclaimed with a giggle as he chuckled.

"Sorry, I think we have to end this,"He said, teasingly.

"Fine then, I don't even think you were as good enough as the shoes said,"

"Shoes talk?"He asked, a little shocked at what I said.

"Yes, they do,"

"No, they don't."

"Yeah, they do,"

"Not until 2020,"He said, getting to me, with a grin.

"You have a point, I'll give you that,"I said, bitterly.

"Yeah, I'm-

"My boyfriend? My future...everything?"I questioned, trailing off a bit.

"I guess, I am,"He pressed his lips to mine before saying,"Forever?"

I nodded."Maybe,"

"Maybe? Clare, that hurt-"He placed his other hand to his heart."Right in here,"He said, his voice cracking.

"Get used to it, I'm evil,"

"I see that,"He smirked, amused as I pushed him.

"Asshole,"I muttered before he began to tickle me, furiously."Eli!"I squealed.

"Oh, you put this on yourself!"He chuckled...I'm glad I love him, more than anything...

. . .

"Okay, what about this?"I sat on the bed while the five girls in front of me, held a cute outfits in their hands.

"Darcy, it's kind of-"I paused, looking for the right word."Shaky for a first date," She nodded. Those tassels would be too much. I looked at Jenna's pick with a smile. The white and blue striped tank top attached to a black ruffled skirt.

"I love it!"She smiled, triumphantly and laid it down next to me. Holly J held up something very casual. Blue jeans and a white short sleeved shirt.

"Too causal,"I commented as she nodded while Darcy glared at her.

"Fiona, I kind of like it, but, too much," She nodded and it left Alli. I did like her choice but, I knew it was one of her expensive outfits and I can't wear that.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot I bought that,"I stood up and saw the beige paisley corset type dress."I'm wearing this,"She squealed and I smiled.

Perfect. Our first date will be...perfect.

* * *

><p>So, yeah...the whole Girls Night will continue in the next chapter and I think, the beginning of the date. I'm still figuring out how I'm planning the chapter...but, yeah. Uhm, please read "Degrassi Musical" by ChamberBeliebers! My friend worked hard on that story so...yeah! Read it! Hope this chapter wasn't horrible, I've been in a slump lately. Anyway, reviews? I need to be cheered up by something...<p> 


	12. Our Date

Clare

"So, if your best friend steals your lip gloss, you would..."Alli read off the choices to Fiona while Darcy and I talked like we used to.

"So, tell me about Peter Michael Stone,"I said as she blushed.

"Well, I know that he dated Mia for a while,"She frowned. Mia and Darcy really didn't get along. During the time Mia had tried out for Spirit Squad(what it was called at the time), Mia was definitely on the squad until Darcy had found out about Mia having a baby and thought she needed to focus on her thus, ruining Mia's chances.

"And that they had went to LA with eachother,"She growled and I knew what that meant. Peter told her that they were probably intimate and that they probably had sex with eachother during the time of their relationship. Darcy was the type who wanted pure honesty in her relationships...I could handle that but, not all the time.

"But, all that matters now, is our relationship, my enrollment into TU for next semester and currently, my family,"I nodded, stealing a slice of pizza from the box and taking a bite.

"So, tell me about Eli," All activities stopped and all the girls came rushing over, surrounding me in a circle.

"I thought this was one on one,"I said, looking at each and everyone of them.

"Now, it's one on five, tell us about him,"Darcy said, eyeing me.

"Well, Eli and I are in the whole 'I love you' stage and I want us to go...a little father than that,"I explained, with a blush, before taking another huge bite of pizza.

"Does he know this?"Fiona asked before I shook my head no.

"I just want him to realize, I mean, I want him to know what I want,"I said, placing my slice on the plate in front of me.

"Well, Little Edwards, do you'll think he'll ever know?"Holly J questioned. Head shake.

"Eli's not the type of guy who'll push me to have sex, he's the type who actually wants a relationship to blossom before we get to the whole sex stage,"

"Clare, he needs to know, I mean, are you to the whole touching-

"Yes, we are. I'm not embarrassed to actually touch him like I was with KC, Eli's different and I like that. He doesn't doubt me or says, I'm a tease, well, he does but, he always happy about that,"I explained, interrupting Darce.

"Clare, that's great to hear."Jenna said.

"Eli seems like the guy who just wants to make you happy," I smiled, widely and blushed.

"And, he does but, when you and Alli- They both scoffed.

"Who cares what we think?"Alli asked.

"You were right, you two practically liked eachother in the beginning of the year and now, look..."Jenna trailed off.

"You're gonna be Missus Elijah Goldsworthy after high school probably,"Alli teased, placing a hand over her heart and using her index finger to wipe away a fake tear.

"Yeah, I don't think of that whole thing yet,"

"So, what do you think of when you see him?"Fiona asked, curious.

"It might be a total cliché but, I think of love,"

"Aw,"

"This why I hang out with boys all the time,"I groaned before Alli sighed.

"Anyway, Eli is probably thinking the same exact thoughts you are,

"She said, convinced, crawling over to sit next to me."

I just don't want something so stupid to ruin our relationship..."

"And, nothing will," Darcy said.

"Going to Kenya was amazing but, I always missed Pete and you and everything at home,"

"Darcy, what if I get into an amazing college and he goes to somewhere even more amazing and far away?"I asked, rambling as always.

"Well, Miss Stanford," She teased as I smiled.

"Maybe, Eli will go to-

"I don't know what college he wants to go to! Oh, I have to probably pick a school close by or-or-or-"Alli slapped me hard on both of my cheeks and shook me silly.

"You get a hold of yourself, woman!" She shouted.

"You have a lot of things in life and you are not giving up your dream college for some boy, all right!" I nodded and she let go of me before saying, calmly,

"Eli wouldn't care as long as you two loved eachother enough to trust eachother to go to separate colleges,"

"Why am I so paranoid?"I asked before they all shrugged.

"That's what love does to you,"Holly J said while Darcy nodded.

"It has some weird side effects,"Darcy warned.

"Yeah, I-"The doorbell rung and I knew it was the pizza guy. I stood up while they all began a conversation as I went to the door rather quickly, unlocking and opening to reveal...

"Fitz?"I was nearly about to faint before he smiled, sheepishly.

"Clare! Should have known this was your house," I scowled, crossing my arms across my chest.

"And, why is that?"

"Just this weird, spiritual vibe from it,"He said, jokingly and I laughed, sarcastically before calling Darcy.

"Yes?"She asked before Fitz blew a whistle. She looked at him with a glare and said,

"Shut up,"

"Do you have the money?"I asked, feeling his eyes all over me.

"Uhm, I'll go get it,"I moved in front of her as she walked away and glared at him.

"So, Clare, you're still dating Emo, huh?"

"You're still with no IQ? Back off,"I said, potion in my voice, rolling my eyes before saying,

"Why do you care anyway? You shouldn't,"

"I just don't want you to get hurt,"He said, sincerely.

"What is with everyone saying I'm going to get hurt or they don't want me to get hurt? I'm not the same Clare when I was with KC, I'm different,"I said, waving my hands around.

"Clare, you don't know anything about relationships,"

"Says the one who has sex with randoms at the Ravine,"I retorted with a smirk.

"Look, a pretty girl like you shouldn't date a guy that twisted,"He said, a little irritated. Oh, so, now, I'm pretty? Before it was you're ugly...what is with this guy? "Twisted?"I asked.

"Eli's sweet, caring and amazing. He's far from twisted, okay?" He scoffed.

"You barely know him,"

"I know him enough to-

"What?"He interrupted."Love him?"He scoffed a little.

"Please. You don't know him enough to start with this whole 'Love' shit, okay?" "Why do you care about what I do with my boyfriend? Why is it so important to you?"I questioned, aggravated. "Because, you shouldn't date someone who has twisted ideas, who wants to correct-

"Don't you mean corrupt? And, I really don't care what anyone thinks, I don't! So, do me a favor? Stop telling me about how to run my relationship!"

I walked back into the house, muttering things as Darcy walked by with the money in hand. How could HE tell me about my relationship? I mean, I know how Eli is and how we are but, when people come into the equation, it makes me doubt things...

. . .

"Clare, I don't know why you listen to people when you said you didn't care about what people think,"Alli said as she stroked another bit of sea foam green nail polish onto my thumbnail. I sighed, looking around my room.

"Als, how would you handle this situation?"

"I have never been in a situation like this, I really wouldn't know,"She said, honestly.

"What about with Johnny? That had-

"Johnny Dimarco?"She questioned, interrupting me before I nodded.

"Well,"She sighed.

"Johnny and I...I don't think we had a situation like this,"

"But, why should I-

"Clare, I dunno. I'm a little crazy, okay? I get that but, other times, when I give you advice, it doesn't even matter since you know what you're doing,"She explained.

"Why don't you let your heart decide?"

"Because,"I said, exasperated.

"If I do that, I might turn out to be the wrong decision,"

"Then, what are you going to do, Clare? Please tell me,"

"Alli, I just want what everyone else has...I can't help to-

"No,"She deadpanned.

"Just absolutely no. Your relationship can't be what everyone has,"

"Alli-

"It's supposed to unique, different from everyone else's. Not the same, old, boring, blah-blah relationship!"

"Okay, I get it! I should be a bit more confident about where my relationship is going,"

"And, we have you, Miss Clare Diane Edwards, about to become, Missus Elijah-whats his middle name?"

"Don't you mean names?"I asked as her eyebrows furrowed and her nose got a little wrinkle on it.

"Names? How many?"

"Three, I find them cute,"I said, dreamily.

"So, Elijah- "Elijah Walter James David Goldsworthy,"

"That's a mouthfull,"She commented, switching to my left hand to add a second coat.

"Yeah but, they are cute and adorable,"

"True, I agree,"She smiled and there's times like this where I can just love forever...

. . .

Eli

"Mom,"I whined.

"Clare wouldn't want to have dinner with you guys,"

"Oh, really?"Adam challenged."I thought Clare texted you saying she would love to,"I groaned, stomping my foot in frustration as Mom smiled and clapped her hands.

"Great! We shall commence dinner on-"She went to the calendar as Adam and I continued to play Tic-Tack-Toe. Of course, he's the O's and I get stuck with the X's.

"There,"I said, writing another X."I won,"I declared for the gazillion time.

"No fair! You cheated!"He accused in a whining voice.

"Adam, I wouldn't do that,"He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms in the process with a smirk."Okay, I would,"I admitted."But, I have to have a reason why."

"What did I tell you about cheating?"Mom scolded, looking for an available date.

"That, it is bad and unworthy of me to do."I stated, remembering the lecture I got at seven for cheating off a Spelling test. It's not my fault that Sarah chick decided to push her paper over for me to see. I mean, she claimed to "like me" but, I guess the only reason why was since I had brought homemade chocolate chip cookies during Snack Time...I was used!

"And, that if you ever did it again..."She trailed off, walking over to the table and holding out her hand.

"I'm too old to be-

"You are **NEVER** to old to have a spanking,"She interrupted as I dugged into my pockets for a Sharpie.

"Yes, I am."

"Eli, no, you're not,"Adam disagreed."Drew got one last week for being disrespectful **AND** for calling our mom a bitch,"He explained while I handed her the Sharpie and she went back to the calendar, circling the twentieth and writing a small message on the thin blank lines.

"But, I once remembered, Dad using that thick brown belt and I had bruises, for days"I recalled.

"And, why did that happen?"

"Because, I supposedly said I was gonna elope with Julia and how we were going to fuc-" She cleared her throat and I corrected myself."I mean, have sex forever and ever and all I really said was, I think,"I fucking hate this house," so, I don't know where he got all that from,"

"Well, you're lucky he doesn't kick you down the stairs,"

"Oh, when I was five, he put me in this red tub and rolled it down the stairs when you weren't here,"

"That explains the whole scar on your forehead once,"

"Wow,"Adam began."I don't even think I got scars and bruises as Adam, just as Gracie,"He said and I remember what he showed me one day. How he used an hair clip, heated it up and pressed it along his arm when he was Gracie. At least, he didn't cut himself like I did..

"So, tomorrow, tell Clare that the twentieth is the date and that the time will be nine, if that is okay,"

I nodded."She'll love that,"

"Great, so, you two continue to talk while I figure out what I'm going to prepare,"She began to walk away before I remembered.

"Just a heads up, Clare, she claims she's becoming a vegetarian ever since she learned things in class so, I don't know what you're going to do," I lied.

"Ah, I know the perfect thing she could eat, I just have to call Grandma and-

"Grandma?"

"Yes, half of the things you eat, is one of her recipes,"

"I love her, I do but, what is with the chair in her tub?"

"Let's not discuss that right now, okay?"She said, shuddering a bit before walking out to the living room..

"Vegetarian? Clare?"Adam questioned, in disbelief.

"Yeah, she says that she wants to start committing to things important to her so, she is now a vegetarian?"I said, unsure.

"You know, she's going to cave the time she sees a taco,"

"I don't think so. Clare, she'll do fine,"

"You seem happy about this. She's doing something she might not commit to, Eli. I find this a bit drastic,"

"Fine,"I said with a sigh, leaning back into the chair.

"I'll tell her not to be one, she only decided yesterday,"

"Yesterday? Yeah, I would get her off that train,"He said, tapping the pen on the table. I know the look he had. "Wanna play again?"I asked before he looked up.

"Please! I'll win this time!"He declared with confidence as I let out an amused chuckle. "Don't get to excited,"

. . .

_"Could you come over, Eli?"_Clare's sweet voice asked, making my heart soar.

"You're having a sleepover, Blue."I pointed out, hearing her sigh. I laid down onto my cluttered bed before she said,_"Just spend the night and-and you could go back home to set up for our date,"_She suggested and I know she was pacing around in her room, nervously.

"Clare, I don't think I'll wake up-

"_I'll wake you before anyone else does, just, just please?"_She begged and I heard a object knock over and crash_._

_"Hold on."_She said to me.

_"Jenna...what...who...no! I-UGH!"_Darcy shouted in a distant before there was just Clare sawing their heads off.

_"Just don't do anything no anymore!"_A door slammed shut and she let out an exasperated sigh_."Eli, I'm sorry, I think, Jenna knocked over something."_

"It's fine,"

_"So, are you going to come over and just sleep with me?"_She asked, hope lacing her voice.

"Maybe, I have to come at midnight?"

_"No, you could come over now, I'll just go downstairs and hang out with them for a while before coming back up," _

"Cool, I'll see you soon."I replied in a abnormal deep voice.

"_Of course you will!"_She exclaimed, in a high pitched voice with a giggle.

"Bye, Clare. Love you,"I said, honestly. I do love her. I just can't help to feel "I love you too, bye,"The line clicked and I sighed, sitting up and feeling quite sick to my stomach. She should know what she does to me... . . .

"Clare Diane Edwards, I can not believe you had sex with KC!"Darcy exclaimed as I laid on the couch watching New Moon with the rest of the girls.

"Keep it down, would ya?"I whispered as Alli looked back and shushed us.

"So, KC? Why?"

"I thought I loved him, I though he would love me even more if I gave him my virginity,"

"And, why did you do that? Clare, Peter and I had sex I was like very emotionally disturbed after the rape, and, I did regret my decision but, Peter made it up to me and it was wonderful, he actually did a pretty good job,"She explained, in a whisper, with a small choked sob.

"Darcy, I just want things to be perfect, I want my new first time perfect,"I whispered, licking my lips before my phone vibrated into my hand. I whipped it out my pocket and slid down the keyboard, reading the text.

_You know? I told my mom a lie saying you were a vegetarian:/-Eli_

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

_Of course, you would say that! You better tell her I'm not! :O-Clare_

"Texting is forbidden to do during a movie, Little Edwards!"HJ exclaimed in a whisper while Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Eli better be worth texting,"She said.

"He is,"My phone vibrated it in my hand and I jumped before looking at it.

_Oh, boo hoo, Edwards! She knew I was lying anyway! You're such a Saint...-Eli _

_I thought that's why people call me Saint Clare and are you texting while driving? That is a safety hazard!-Clare_

"Clare and Eli sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g,"She teased as I laughed sarcastically.

"That's Alli's thing,"I whispered, handing her my phone and crawling over to Alli before onto her back.

"Clare! I can't support your weight!"She squealed.

"Oh! So, I'm fat, now?"I exclaimed, moving off of her and the movie paused as the lights turned on.

"No! I just want caught off guard!"

"No, I'm fat! You just said-

"Clare, you're perfectly fine. You have a wonderful figure!"She interrupted.

"I'm going to start purging now! I'm fat!"

"Would you stop saying that? You have a great figure!"Fiona shouted.

"You're only saying that,"

"No, Clare."Darcy began."You have an amazing figure, you don't need to do anything,"

"Fine,"I said, bitterly."Fine,"I crawled back over to the couch and hopped back on next to Darce. The movie resumed and we all continued to watch.

"He texted you during your little rant,"She handed the phone back and I smiled.

_So, it's a safety hazard but now when you have Adam working the wheel and when you're talking to someone extremely gorgeous and beautiful3-Eli_

_Aw! You have your way with words, Mister Goldsworthy33:*-Clare_

"Why are boys so...immature?"Alli asked, pausing the movie once again and I shrugged. Eli can be immature but, he's sweet, funny, talented and I just can't help the fact that I keep falling for him over and over again.

"Well, as the saying goes: Girls mature faster than boys,"HJ pointed out as we all nodded.

"Hey, pass the popcorn,"I told HJ and she complied, handing it over.

"I mean, why can't every guy at school be as sweet as Adam, as adorable as Sav, as cute as KC-"I gagged, feeling sick to my stomach.

"Thanks for ruining my appetite, Fi,"I pushed the bowl onto Darcy's lap and her pale face turned red.

"Sorry, but, why can't be like that?"

"Why don't you ask Clare? She's the one with the perfect boyfriend,"Jenna said as I blushed and gave a small smile.

"He's not perfect, nobody's perfect,"

"Pablo, lemme see your phone,"Alli commanded as it vibrated into my hand.

"Hector, no." We had gave eachother these names for reasons.

"Pablo, I will hurt you! Give me the phone!"

"No!"She stood up and so did I.

"Give it,"She ordered.

"No!"

"Give it up!"

"No,"She began to chase me around the dining room and then, around the table.

"Clare, it's fine,"She said, calmly.

"Really?"I asked, hopefully, feeling it vibrate again in my hand.

"Yeah, I mean, that phone is-" She paused and I knew what that meant.

"Alliah, no. Don't you dare," She took out her iphone(lavender case and all) and looked at it.

"Well, would you look at that? A phone!"

"Alli, don't you call that number,"I warned, knowing she would call Adam's number and just ask to put it to Eli's ear to talk.

"What number? I have no idea what you are talking about,"She said, innocently and scrolled along."Wait, do you mean this numbero?"I saw the familiar number and gasped.

"Fine! Here! Take it!"I slid across the table and she squealed happily, walking back into the living room with me, slumping behind in defeat.

"Okay, examples,"She began, scrolling along through the recent texts."November Eleventh, 2010, Nine colon Fifty Six,"she announced the time and date as I sat down.

"Clare, what did he text you at this time?"I feel like I'm being interrogated.

"So, it's a safety hazard but now when you have Adam working the wheel and when you're talking to someone extremely gorgeous and beautiful3,"I muttered.

"Okay, and, is that an example of perfection?"She questioned the girls and they nodded, saying small comments. "So, he is a perfect boyfriend, am I right?"

"He isn't though! Eli's not perfect, no one is!"I exclaimed, waving my hands around."Your boyfriends have qualities to make you think they're perfect, don't they?"

"Well, yeah, but-

"But, nothing, HJ. Sav has qualities that separate him from other guys,"I stood up and took my phone back and announced,"I'll be in my room, be back soon,"

. . .

"So, I'm now the example of a perfect boyfriend?"Eli asked, lying in my bed, as I took off my shirt and slipped off my grey skinny jeans as I felt his eyes on me.

"I guess so. They all think you're perfect and I disagree, not everyone is perfect,"I explained, walking over to my couch, grab an old tee shirt.

"No,"He said, softly. I turned around, the shirt in hand and smiled.

"Why?"

"Just leave it off, I wanna test something out,"

"What is with you experimenting things with me?"I asked, walking over to my bed and crawling onto it as he took off his clothing, leaving him in his red plaid underwear.

"I like experimenting with you,"He said, adjusting my bra straps onto my shoulders and I thanked him.

"So, what are you testing?"I asked in curiosity, moving underneath the brown comforter with him.

"Just, do you trust me?"

"Eli, of course,"I whispered, leaving a reassuring kiss onto his lips."Now, what are you trying out?"His hands were on my hips in an instant and he pulled me closer to him. I gasped, loudly, feeling his cold, icy body engulf around my warm one and he muttered a quick"Sorry," before I nodded.

"I like this,"I whispered, snuggling up against him as his arm began to rest onto my side and I smiled, warmly.

"Yeah, it would be even more amazing if the lights were off,"He whispered, sarcastically before I pinched his shoulder."Even when I'm trying to be a romantic, she still abuses me,"I smiled, feeling at ease; butterflies fluttering in my belly. "

I'm surprised you haven't h-

"Why would some asshole hit a woman?"He asked, interrupting me, as I sat up, clicking the lamp off.

"Eli, I have to tell you something,"I announced, feeling terrified. He sat up and gave me an amused smirk.

"You're not breaking up with me, right?"

"Of course not!"His hand touched lower from the small of my back and I winced.

"Wait, why did you say that?"

"Say what?"I asked, whimpering as his fingertips applied pressure to the never forgotten bruise.

"Clare,"He began, as calmly as he could."Did-did KC-

"No!"

"Come on, Clare."He scoffed."There's no way in hell that I did that to you,"

"Maybe you did, Eli. Maybe you did it by an accident or on purpose, how the fuck am I supposed to know?"

"Oh, so, if I happen to go like this,"His hand moved away and grasped my hip in a bruising manner.

"Eli, that hurts, stop it, please,"I whimpered before he complied and let go.

"Or happen to go like this,"His nails pierced into my side and I tried to move his hand away."Why do you keep lying to me, Clare?"

"I'm not lying anymore!"

"Did KC hit you while you were with him?"I kept trying to pry his hand away but, he only dugged in harder.

"Please, stop. It hurts,"I whimpered, giving up since he would only press in even more.

"Tell me, Clare. Did he hit you and then, I'll stop,"He rasped; I knew his eyes were darkened from it's normal, welcoming color and into something else.

"He did!"I let out a choked sob."He told me that I was disrespectful and that, I should be disciplined so, I was shoved against things, slapped, pushed down stairs once and I almost died once!"

"Clare, why didn't you tell me?"He asked, his nails finally being removed.

"What guy wants to hear: I'm Clare, I was abused by my ex, I did drugs and I actually am still a virgin, nice meeting you? What guy?"I asked, in hysterics now.

"Clare, I just-

"I ruin everything! Don't you get that! I ruin every relationship I'm in because I'm fucking crazy!"

"No, you're not. Just listen to me for a minute,"I looked away into the darkness before he sighed."Clare, please,"

"Just discipline me, Eli. I don't care how you do it, I'm just whore who needs to be shouted at and abused to a point where there is no return."I sobbed, hoping I wouldn't hyperventilate like I did as a kid.

"Clare, I'm not KC, I wouldn't do that to you,"I turned to look at him."Look, I'm sorry abut what I did to you,"I flinched when I felt his hand rub his doing, soothingly and lovingly as I continued to sob."I just...I would never hurt you and you knew that until before," I nodded before he continued,"and I wouldn't want to because I love you too much to ever-

"Eli, I get it,"I choked out."I'm sorry,"

"Why are you apologizing, Blue? I'm the one who screwed up, okay? You don't have to apologize,"

"But-

"Nothing, I'm sorry, Clare, for hurting you like that,"

"Eli, i-it's okay. You didn't mean to,"

"But, I have to make it up to you,"

"Eli, don't."I declared."You don't need to,"

"No, I'm not the type of person-

"And, I know that, Eli, just relax please. I'm fine, really, I am,"

"You're lying, maybe I should go an-

"Don't, please."I said."Stay and just sleep with me, please, Eli. Don't go,"

"But, what if I-

"You won't. I know you won't,"I assured him as we laid down together.

"Clare, I am truly sorry, about everything,"He apologized as he continued to rub and I nodded.

"It's fine, Eli."I assured him as he moved in closer to me.

"Blue, I'll love you until the end of time,"I smiled, faintly, wiping my tears away.

"I'll love you for eternity even if I'm with someone else,"I whispered, feeling the cool essence of his lips on my forehead.."I love you, Elijah Walter James David Goldsworthy," I whispered, lastly, my eyes drooping for a moment. "I love you too, Clare Diane Edwards,"I smiled, a sleepy smile before drifting off to sleep...

. . .

I stirred around, fondly dreaming of Eli until I so happen to roll out of bed, landing flat on my face with a groan.

"You know, that is a new way to get out of bed,"One of his snarky remarks in the morning? On a Saturday? I can get used to that.

"You know, the boyfriend, when sleeping with his girlfriend, peacefully is SUPPOSE to be the boundary to not let her fall,"I explained, lifting myself up from the floor and seeing his lounge around in my swivel desk chair.

"Oh, really?"He challenged. "Really,"

I noticed he was in new clothes from last night.

"When did you go home?"

"About an hour ago, I left a note but, you didn't receive it since you were sleeping,"

"You've could have waked me,"I suggested, walking over to the door of my bathroom, which was conviently opened, as he got up and followed.

"Yeah, I see how girls are in the morning."He began."Man, are they cranky!"

"Not all girls are cranky, Eli."I said, grabbing my toothbrush from the holder. "Yeah, that's because you're a girl,"

"Uhm, thanks?"I said, unsure as he frowned, staring at something. "What?"I asked, adding fresh mint toothpaste onto the brush part. He came closer, removing himself from the threshold and stood behind me as I felt his hand touch the forming bruise.

"Eli-

Before I could protest, his hand applied a minimum amount of pressure and he asked, softly,"Does that hurt?" I shook my head no. He applied a bit more and I winced.

"Okay, that hurts,"I admitted as he sighed.

"I'm so sorry,"He apologized in a whisper. "I told you it was fine,"I assured him as he continued to massage it. "I'm so stupid for doing that to you,"

"Eli, it's fine, I'm fine, it's just a small thing, it'll be gone in five days tops,"

"But-

"But, nothing,"I cut in."When it heals, so will we. You don't need to apologize every second, of every minute, of every hour, of everyday,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now, can I brush my teeth in peace?"I asked.

"Of course,"He said as I turned my head to the side and felt his lips press to mine for a bit.

"Now, go."I commanded, shoving him through the door.

"Pushy...literally,"

. . .

"Wait, he did what?"Alli asked as I slipped on my dress and she helped zip it up."It's one thing to brush by you by an accident but, nails into your skin? Clare, I don't know about that,"

"It was a mistake, he didn't mean it. Why would Eli start down that train?"

"To tell people that you're his,"She suggested."I'm sorry, but, I can't even picture you getting hurt, in that physical way,"I sighed as she walked me over to my vanity and sat me down.

"Then, don't."I said, sternly."He didn't mean to,"

"Fiona said the same thing about Bobby,"Holly J chimed in."And, look, where we are now."

"Holly J, Eli would never do it again, I know him,"

"Yeah, if he does it again, I'll hurt him myself,"Darcy said through gritted teeth.

"Darce, he wouldn't."

"Yeah, Peter, Spinner and Sav would have-

"No need for that!"I exclaimed as Alli tweaked my curls.

"Uhm, yeah, there is. If he even-oh, I have to organize this all out,"Darcy said, pacing around before Alli sighed.

"Look, we just worry about this,"She says, softly."We don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

"And, I won't."They all nodded and Alli began to apply makeup...

"But, if he hurts you again, it is on..."

. . .

"Eep!"I screeched as he tied the blindfold over my eyes."Eli, I can't see a thing,"I told him, hearing a soft chuckle.

"You don't need to,"He said as I tensed up and felt quite terrified.

"Eli,"I whined."I seen this in horror movies, okay?"

"And, how are they?"He asked. I heard footsteps and my hands being taken into his from in front of me.

"Well, the guy, that's you, takes his girlfriend, me, not knowing that there is a serial killer and they walked along,"I began to explain, moving forward as he guided me.

"Continue,"He encouraged as I smirked.

"So, they decide to sleep together in the meadow and night falls when they wake up so, they both die hand in hand, the end,"I said, quickly.

"Uhm, we are going to have to get you watch Friday The Thirteenth the original,"His voice said, a little raspy.

"Yeah, I think we should,"I told him, my Converse clad feet tripping over a rock, I believe.

"Watch it,"He warned, his hands clenching mine rather tightly as he pulled me forward and I yelped, falling onto something plush and soft.

"That's not funny,"I said, feeling around as he laughed.

"It is too,"His voice was near and soft."Aw, don't pout, Clare."

I did it anyway and said,"This blindfold can go off my eyes, right?"

"Not yet,"He replied as I sighed. "If you rape me, I'll kill your ass,"I threatened, feeling the laces of my sneakers being untied."Eli, what are you-

"Trust me,"He whispered as I nodded. As my shoes were being taken off, I smiled when I felt one of his ice cold hand on my left bare ankle, massaging

"There,"He muttered.

"Can you take this off, Eli?"I whined as I could see him shaking his head.

"No, you have to trust your other senses,"

"You are going to be clawed to death,"

"Like you would try to,"I cleared my throat and he sighed."You would but, just hold off for a minute,"I nodded and his fingers entwined with mine; I crawled a bit closer and I guess, I was in between his legs because my head was resting onto his shoulder. I just heard birds tweet and sing, felt the sun beat down on my skin and then, I felt his lips kiss mine. If I could see, this wouldn't be an issue. He's always like this. "Clare,"He breathed as my hands caressed his cheek, lovingly.

"What? And, don't ask me about that again, okay?"

"I wasn't,"He responded as I moved a bit to get comfortable."Just, I know you want this to be perfect and I want that too,"

"Glad to see we're on the same page,"I smiled and said,"Maybe I could sleep over tonight,"

"Sleep over? Clare, you know how I feel about you in my room,"

I scoffed."I have never been in your room! What? Am I going to hate it?"

"Maybe, I don't know,"The blindfold fell from my eyes and I looked around at my surroundings. There was ruins of an church, the tress had peeked sunlight through and it beamed on me and Eli; this place was absolutely wonderful and amazing.

"Eli, when did you find this?"I asked, wonder lacing my voice as he smiled, sheepishly, blush forming onto his cheeks.

"I had a lot spare time on my hands when I was grounded, I walked around a lot since I had no car and I just stumbled upon it, thinking of you,"

"Eli, I-I-I don't know what to say,"I stammered as I turned around, on my knees to face him. I noticed his left hand was into a fist and I stared at it before he began to speak.

"Say you'll accept me for who I am, that is I screw up at times, you wouldn't care, that if I let you into my room tonight, you won't judge me due to my past,"He opened his fist up and I saw the silver thumb ring with the aquamarine gem and I did that whole covering my mouth thing when you're surprised.

"Eli,"I breathed."I-I-

"Before you say anything, I want our relationship official so, if you accept this, we're a officially a couple unlike before,"He let out a nervous laugh as I felt the tears sting my eyes."Aw, don't cry, please, don't,"His other hand rested on my knee and I couldn't help but to let one tear slip down my cheek.

"Eli,"I began."Yes, I love you,"I smiled as I leaned in to kiss him, chastely and when I pulled away, I began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"He questioned, his eyebrows furrowed as he slipped the ring onto my right thumb; it fitted perfectly and I continued to laugh.

"I know Adam told you already,"

"Told me about what?"He asked, playing dumb.

"About this,"I took my bag and pulled out the comic. He looked surprised and gapes loudly.

"Oh, this?"He gestured to it as I handed it to him.

"Eli,"I snarled."He told you, didn't he?"

He nodded, setting comic down next to him."He told me but, I was going to buy Tuesday,"He explained as I shifted from my knees to my bottom.

"This why I don't tell Adam things like this! He'll tell the whole world!"I exclaimed, realizing this picnic was different from others. I mean, the different pink shades of rose petals(I felt Adam or Fiona did this, since she left so early, laid out beautifully on the blanket), the twinkled lights which had not be switched on yet were set up among the trees, along the half walls of the church...I loved it. Also, instead of the usual wrapped sandwiches, there's a pizza box from my favorite place, Pizza Leslie's...Of course, my stomach did flips and flops after noticing the box. I hope I can handle it after eating those slices from last night.

"Clare, it's fine."He assured me, placing a kiss on the tip of my nose..

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."I remembered what I had also meant to give to him. I began to search through my bag and he watched me in confusion.

"Clare, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for-Found it!"I declared, pulling out this made-out-of-my-old-black-leather-jacket wristband and I felt the heat to my cheeks as he took it from my hand and looked at it with a smile.

"I-I-I thought it would be even since I have yours,"I began, lifting my left hand to show him.

"Well,"He said, sounding a bit amused. Why amused? I kind of felt crushed."I love it, thank you,"He responded, pressing his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss as his hands roamed my sides, carefully trailing over the mark and then, to the small of my back. "Clare,"He breathed as he pulled away, making me whimper in dismay.

"Eli, come on!"I whined, pressing my lips to his again before his hands settled onto my bare shoulders.

"Let's save that for later,"He said, with a smirk and his index finger traced my lips before I licked my lips, the tip of my tongue touching his fingertip before he moved it back.

"But, I'm kind of in need of your lips,"I said, trying to kiss him before he pinned me down to the soft cloth of the blanket and leaned down to kiss me. I willingly opened my legs and his lower body settled in between as his lips kissed mine with fevor. My hands went to the nape of his neck as my eyes closed while he occasionally tugged my bottom lip between his teeth, earning a moan which made his hands reach for the hem of the skirt to my dress and pull it up slowly. My body shivered as a small breeze went by and his hands rested on my thighs. He stopped, his breathing mingling with mine as my fingers played with the ends of his dark brown tousled hair and he smiled.

"We should get to the importance of this date,"

"Okay,"I said, pouting as he moved off of me and sat, Indian style while I sat up and crawled over to the pizza box, realizing an actual picnic basket and flipped opened the box, finding my favorite pizza pie and smiled.

"How did you know that Hawaiian was my favorite?"I asked, taking a slice and a napkin, folding the slice in half and taking a bite.

"It happens to be mine,"He replied, crawling over and doing the same as me while I noticed the black acoustic guitar near the corner of the blanket. "That's good to know,"I said.

"Maybe it is,"He replied... Please be a good date. Please be a good date...

. . .

"Come on, Clare."Eli whined as I tried to untie the blindfold again. "Eli, I hate it when I can't see,"I pouted, trying to still untie it.

"You hate everything,"He muttered as I stopped my movements before my hands dropped to which I hope was my lap.

"What was that?"I asked, sternly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nothing! Gosh, why did you think I said anything?"

"Whatever and why do I have this on in the first place...again?"I asked, a bit irritated.

"Just stop being so sour, Blue. It's kind of ruining the mood going on," I wished he could see me roll my eyes, but, sadly, he cannot and if he did, then, that is incredibly creepy like...really creepy like Old Man Taylor who used to live down my block, who used to watch me walk home with Darcy and Alli sometimes. Boy, was he a creep...

I stuck out my tongue and he sighed."Being childish isn't going to help you in this situation,"He explained as I slipped my quote on quote, "Childish" tongue into my mouth and let out a sigh.

"Eli,"

"Will you stop acting like a child?"He asked, his voice nearby. I felt one of his hands on my bare knee as I shrugged.

"Maybe,"I replied.

"I'll take that,"He responded. "Now, open," I scrunched up my face a bit, wondering if I was going to be violated at some point.

"Eli, I'm not sure...of that,"I said, uneasy while hearing him laugh.

"Trust me, it's nothing bad," I nodded, slowly, still unsure but, complied, opening my mouth."Bite," As my teeth sunk into mysteriously dessert, I could taste chocolate and juices filled my mouth.

"Mmm,"Strawberries...I devoured the fruit, licking my lips at the little bit of the chocolate sauce on my bottom lip before asking, "Can I have another?" I heard him let out a soft moan and heard him say, nervously,"Anything f-for you," I smiled, yanking off the blindfold and seeing him take another strawberry, dip it in chocolate sauce before bringing it to my lips; I grabbed his wrist, taking the strawberry into my mouth, occasionally licking and grazing the pad of his index finger, earning a groan from his lips.

"C-Clare, "He moaned as I continued."You are going to be the death of me," I smiled as I began to kiss his fingertips."I want to be,"

. . .

"Want the last strawberry?" I shook my head and he smirked.

"Are you sure?" He placed it to his lips, tauntingly before I took his wrist and took a bite of it with a delightful moan and he finished it off as I smiled.

"Mmm, that was so good,"I purred as he smiled.

"I knew you would love it,"

"Eli-"His phone rang and I sighed.

"Sorry, Clare."He apologized as he took out phone and his phone and answered it,"Hello?" I sat up from my laying position and he continued to talk while I realized my phone began to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Clare, you have to come home,"Mom said.

"But, I'm at Alli's,"I lied as she sighed and began to shout in my ear."okay! I'll come home! Bye,"I hung up and began to collect my stuff.

"Clare-

"I have to go home but, I'll just run back out with my things so, we can go,"He nodded before kissing me softly. One of my best dates...


	13. Don't Dream, It's Over

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi or it's characters...

A/N: I feel so..._dirty _have this story go to a higher place(not _that_ place) and I feel so, what's a word for how I'm feeling? I don't know but, I guess, I'll figure that out later. Anyway, don't kill me! I already feel bad about myself enough for this chapter but, you know? Anyway, there's no like, um, sex _*blinks*_ Just some-you'll find out soon.

Warning: I think I gave you one already but, there's some _touching...*winks*_

* * *

><p>Clare<p>

I grabbed my now packed bag before heading down the stairs as I heard the constant shouting. No wonder Darcy left early to go out with Peter.

"Hello?"I said, seeing them throw things into a box.

"You don't need this anymore!"Mom shouted as Dad rolled his eyes.

"Nor do you need this,"He said, throwing a random object in. I rushed over and looked at them as she took another item. His old gold watch? No.

"Then, you don't need this!"She threw the watch in before I took out and looked at them, curiously.

"Why are you throwing this out?"I asked as Dad sighed.

"It's old, it's busted just like your mother,"Mother? You always say Mom or Mommy. What is going on here?

"But, y-you taught me time on this,"I said, feeling the tears sting my eyes.

"It's time for a change,"He replied, simply as Mom looked away, glariong at the wall before at him. "Wow, Randal."Mom scoffed."In front of Clare? Really? You must not care about your daughter dating-

"I actually like him unlike you."He snarled and even that proved that Mom is the only one in this family that doesn't like Eli, for some unknown reason.

"Can we all just relax and talk?"I asked as they kept bickering before I gave up."Fine, I'm going to Alli's, good bye,"I pocketed the watch and ran out of the door before seeing Eli leaning against the passenger door of Morty, watching me with a smirk.

"Ready to go so soon?"He asked as I nodded.

"Of course,"I replied. The faster I leave this place, the better.

. . . .

I woke up, whimpering before I looked around and Eli glanced at me before at the road.

"Edwards? Bad dream, huh?"

I sat up and nodded."You have no idea,"

"Hm,"He hummed as I eyed him."Are you okay?"

"Eli, have you ever killed a person?"I asked suddenly before he laughed.

"No, why?"

"I mean, some of your writing deals with this hero killing the antagonist or now, his lovely girlfriend, the heroine, I just figured,"I shrugged and he sighed.

"Clare, you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, then."I shook my nightmare from out of my mind and faintly listened to the song on the radio as my head leaned against the window as raindrops fell.

_"Starry, starry night_

_Paint your pallet blue and gray_

_Look out on a summer's day_

_With eyes that know the darkness in my soul..."_ Eli had sung along softly, his voice raw yet passionate.

"You know this song?"I asked him, looking at him as he glanced at me and nodded.

"It's one of the songs that I accidentally heard and fell in love with," I smiled and asked,"If you sing, can you sing to me?"

He sighed."Depends on what mood I'm in,"

"Oh, so, if you were angry, you would sing..."I trailed off, waiting for him to fill in the answer.

"I don't know, I just...would try to sing to you, calmly,"I nodded, smiling to myself and he continued to sing along...Now, I know my boyfriend can sing...

. . .

"Okay, so, I had no idea that your room was this..." I looked around, trying to find a way to put this nicely.

"Horrible? Yeah, let's go and sleep downstairs,"He suggested before I hopped over things and stumbled over to the bed.

"No, no, no! I can sleep in here!"I sat my bag onto the bed before he came over and knocked some things off the mattress."Eli, so, you know there's a specific word for this?"

"Yeah, I know what you're going to say,"He said, unbuttoning his black vest as I sat down, cautiously before him.

"Eli, when we played Truth Or Dare that one time, why didn't you tell me then?"

He sighed."And, when or if I did, you would have called me a freak and we wouldn't be here now,"He explained, taking off his vest and throwing onto the desktop by the corner. I noticed Eli's room was incredibly different from KC's. It's walls was dark grey, like an almost black, instead of blinds, there were British Flags as curtains for the windows, posters of all his favorite bands were onto the walls(creeping me out a bit, by the way! I felt like they're following you...) And other than the stacks of things and piles, there was actually some potential in here.

"But, Eli, you're a hoarder,"He groaned, rolling his eyes and he began to walk over to a door and opened it before I followed him into the bathroom."And, I wanna help you work on this,"

"Why? I mean, I like my room the way it is,"He replied.

"It's unhealthy, just please. This can be our afterschool project,"I suggested as he sighed and nodded, reluctantly. I smiled, widely and ran over to hug him. My arms circled around his waist from behind as he turned around and kissed my forehead.

"You're lucky you're cute,"He said and I scoffed. "Is that why you're with me? Cause I'm cute?"

"No, more like since you challenge me and we're opposites,"He explained, lifting me up onto the counter.

"Good answer,"I said before he slid in between my legs and kissed me, softly before my legs wrapped around his waist as my arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled away and looked at me.

"One quick question,"

I nodded."Sure," I shrugged."What is it?"

"That watch you had earlier, why did you have it?"I sighed, looking up into his eyes.

"It's nothing unless you want it,"I said in annoyance, feeling a dull ache in my chest.

"I just wanted to know,"He said, softly, realizing the tone in my voice.

"I'm sorry, Eli. I wasn't thinking,"I apologized before he nodded. "It's okay,"He assured me with a kiss. "Can we-"I motioned to the door and he nodded. "Of course we can,"

. . .

_There is freedom within,_

_there is freedom without _

_Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup_

_There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost But you'll never see the end of the road _

_While you're traveling with me,_

I continued to kiss Clare's neck, occasionally nibbling and sucking as her soft moans filled my ears. I trailed the kisses down to her collarbones, nipping at both before sucking on the right, hard, hearing a loud gasp before her moans. I was careful enough not to leave a hickey, knowing her parents would question her to death. My lips open-mouthed kissed down to her ample cleavage. She pushed me up a bit and looked at me, intensely.

"Eli, I want you to touch me,"She whispered, blush upon her cheeks. I looked at her if she was delirious.

"Clare,"I was silenced, her index finger on my lips.

"Eli, please? I want you to,"She whispered, convinced before her finger left my lips and led my hand to the side zipper of her dress. I led it down slowly, looking into her crystal pools of blue. _Hey now, hey now _

_Don't dream it's over_

_Hey now, hey now _

_When the world comes in _

_They come, they come_

_To build a wall between us _

_We know they won't win,_

I moved it down slowly, revealing her chest and torso while she bit her bottom lip, roughly, blood slowly pouring out, making me moan softly at the sight. I removed it, tossing it aside before moving back on top of her and she leaned up, taking my hands, leading them to the clasp with a shy smile.

"I see someone's a little anxious,"She stuck out her tongue and I leaned in, sucking on it as she moaned and tried to fight for dominance while I unhooked her thin lavender lace bra and slid the straps down her arms, with care before doing the same as her dress for removal. She pulled away, her cheeks rosy red as she crossed her arms over her chest from me to see.

"Clare, you're beautiful,"I kissed her cheek, reassuringly and she nodded, moving her arms from her chest and began to unbutton my black button down as I stared into her eyes. "I wish my hands could go faster,"She muttered, her nimble fingers working on the fifth to last button and she just decided to ripped it off before I pouted. "I actually liked that shirt,"I said in a whining voice. "Too bad."She giggled and I kissed her lips before kissing down between her breasts; I decided to kiss the tops of her breasts before I engulfed the soft bud into my mouth, and began to suck on her nipple, tugging it slightly with my teeth and mouth. I brought my right hand up and began to knead her neglected breast, occasionally twisting and pulling her nipple as she let out low moans, one of her hands grasping the sheets below her. "Eli,"She moaned, softly, spreading her legs open before I moved in between them, switching the treatment to the other. She bit her lip, restraining her cries and moans. I leaned up away from her chest after licking her sternum, hearing her whimpers. I hooked my thumbs onto the waistband of her panties, rubbing her hipbones, soothingly, so, she wouldn't start trembling, looking at her for permission

. . . .

_Now I'm towing my car, _

_there's a hole in the roof_

_My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof _

_In the paper today, tales of war and of waste _

_But you turn right over to the TV page..._

I nodded, slowly, watching him sigh as his hands guide them down my legs, with ease before I felt the fabric around my ankles. I moved up to the pillows as he removed them completely and moved back in between my legs. My hands reached down for the buckle of his belt until he stopped me, bringing my wrists up to his lips.

"Don't,"He whispered as he kissed my wrists and slowly, placed my arms down by my sides before he leaned down and kissed my cheek while I felt his hand touch my right inner thigh, caressing it really. "Eli, please,"I whimpered, lifting my hips up against his, moving them a bit; he groaned, I guess, since his situation was really hard(No Pun Intended). He decided to take his jeans off and just stay in his boxers, a noticeable bulge that made me blush along with him. He kissed his way down, his tongue swirled into my navel, making me giggle as he tugged on the piercing.

"Eli,"I breathed, squirming around as he continued to do that.

"Keep still,"He whispered, kissing his way to my right hipbone, nibbling once he got there. I watched through half lidded eyes as he nibbled before he sucked on it, hard, making soft moans fly out my mouth. He switched to the other while I continued to whimper and moan. He stopped and kissed his way down, ignoring the place I wanted him the most and his lips nibbled, kissed and nipped at my inner thighs, earning him soft whimpers and moans that escaped my lips. He such a tease! And, he talks about me being a tease!

"Eli,"I breathed."No teasing, that's my job, remember?"

I could feel him smirk against my skin and his lips inched closer to my now, throbbing center. He continued upwards, and my right hand threaded into his soft, wavy, dark locks and he kissed my sensitive bundle of nerves, sending me into a frenzy._ Hey now, hey now_

_Don't dream it's over _

_Hey now, hey now_

_When the world comes in _

_They come, they come _

_To build a wall between us _

_We know they won't win_

"Mmm, Eli,"I moaned as he gave a long lick between my folds. I felt a smile on his lips as he gave another long lick while I pulled on the roots of his hair before clenching the bed sheets in my other. I cried out as he thrust his tongue in and out of my core, sending waves of pleasure through my body. I bit my bottom lip, trying to silence my moans and cries as his skillful tongue began to pleasure me...

"Oh,"I gasped as his thumb began to rub my clit, achingly slow while I bit my lip, moving my hips forward and he moaned, the vibrations sending me into pure bliss. My back arched, my hips jerked up before his other hand pushed them back down as he continued. "Eli!"I screamed as he began to suck and lick my clit, mercilessly. My hand pulled again, on the roots of his hair and he groaned, probably watching some of my fluids dribble out of me, tensely. He licked again as I felt light headed while I detangled my hand from his hair and grasped the pillow above my head. He lifted his head up, coming back up to face me, kissing me as his thumb rubbed my clit, slowly before his finger pushed into me, hard. I pulled away and bit his shoulder, whimpering as he moved slowly in and out of me, with a groan. "Fuck,"He groaned, moving his finger a tad faster."You're so tight,"He whispered as I bit his shoulder, harder, blushing as my hands went to his back, my nails piercing in slightly. "E-Eli, ah!"I cried out as he added another finger, plunging faster. My hand trailed up to the ends of his hair and I moved my hips, moaning louder by the sensation, my back arching into him. He moved his fingers faster and I couldn't hold in my moans and cries anymore. "Ahh! Ooh, Eli!"I screamed as he grinned, kissing the spot behind my ear.

"Say it again, please,"He moaned into my ear as my breathing hitched and my hips rocked faster against his fingers, feeling my walls clench around them while this weird sensation boil like a volcano in the pit of my belly..

"Eli,"I breathed, softly as he bit my neck, making my nails pierce into his back and claw at his skin while he groaned. "Louder,"He whispered against my flesh, moving his fingers faster and harder, deep within in me. "Ah, Eli!" I screamed as I threw my head back and my back arched off the bed. He grinned, plunging his fingers in and out of me, fast and hard, occasionally moving over my sweet spot while I moaned, loud and his head fell in the crook of my neck with a moan as I continued to move my hips against his..I bit my bottom lip, not wanting to cry out. I bit my lip harder and clamped my eyes shut, feeling my walls clench and unclench around his fingers. "Fuck, you're so close,"He groaned. "Oh my...Elijah!"I cried out as my body began to tremble in pleasure, feeling that weird sensational volcano explode rapidly, ripping through me while my breathing was hard and heavy. He moved his fingers slow to help me a bit and he pulled them out while I whimpered from the loss. I watched through half lidded eyes as he brought his fingers up to his lips and licked them clean, making my legs tremble as I bit my bottom lip.

"Mmm, Clare,"He rasped."You taste good," I blushed and he leaned down to kiss me and I'm guessing I could faintly taste me but, maybe I'm just dreaming things. His hand went over my heart, feeling my heartbeat...he smirked into the kiss before he moved off of me, sitting on the edge of the bed and I sat up, watching as he handed me my underwear. I slipped them on and he got up, putting on some pajama pants. "I'm surprised your parents didn't hear me,"I said as he turned around and smirked.

"They're not here. They're in Vancouver,"He explained as I crawled over and poked his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me!"I shouted, taking my bag from the floor and pulling out some pajama shorts and white spaghetti top and slipped them on while he went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Maybe since you would find out eventually,"He called out as I shook my head with a laugh. I got up and tripped over some things before walking over to the bedroom door."I'm gonna go downstairs,"

"Wait,"He came out of the bathroom and walked over to me."You're not going to-

"Eli, why would I sleep down there? I'm not, I said I was going to sleep in your room, and that's what I'm doing,"I assured him, kissing his lips."Can't a fifteen year old girl get a glass of water?" He rolled his eyes, playfully and opened the door for me.

"Thank you, kind sir,"I did a courtesy and he bowed before I slipped out the door and hopped down the stairs with him, following behind. We entered the kitchen and he went directly to the fridge before one of his hands held out a water bottle before I gladly took it and hopped onto the counter.

"What in the world are you looking for?"He closed the fridge door shut and smirked. "Nothing, really,"I rolled my eyes, and he sighed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, Clare,"I hopped down from the counter, moved closer to him.

"What is it, Elijah?"He smirked and he kissed the top of my head.

"I want to,"He paused."I want to actually be there, _there_ with you but, I can't."

"Eli..."I trailed off."You don't have to, you really don't if Julia-"

"No, it's not her."I tilted my head to the side in confusion before he continued."but, I feel like I have to, Clare. I should, shouldn't I?"

I nodded."You should but, you don't have to if you're not ready to be to that state with me. This could be one time thing,"

"That's just it,"He smiled."I don't want it to be,"

"Eli, but-

"But, nothing, Clare. If it's expected of me to- I kissed his lips, silencing him and he responded back, our lips moving in perfect sync as he pushed me back against the counter's edge. I gasped, pulling away before saying,"I'm tired. Let's go to sleep,"

He sighed in defeat, kissing me one last time."Like I said before, you're lucky you're cute," I smiled. He's so...wow

. . . .

I walked down the hallway, thinking of random things as usual before Alli jumped me.

"What the fuck is your problem, Alliah!"She smirked in satisfaction and Adam came running up to us.

"Guess what! Guess what!"He exclaimed, excitedly with a grin.

"What?"Alli and I asked in unison, excitedly as he laughed.

"Chicken butt!"I smacked him and he whimpered, rubbing his now, red right cheek."What the fuck! Clare!"

"I'm sorry, I felt it was necessary,"I replied, shyly with a smile.

"Clare's only like this cause Eli and her got it in on Saturday,"I scoffed and Adam's jaw dropped.

"The whole nine yards or-

"No, there was no touchdown,"I assured him as he gave out a sigh of relief.

"Good."He breathed."But, Fiona and I-

"Nuh uh!"Alli squeaked out."No fucking way! You two got it on?"

"No, we had a date and, we touched eachother,"He answered, shyly, looking around the busy hallway.

"Touched as in_...touched_? Or touched as in touched?"Alli pressed.

"What's the difference?" I asked as she scoffed, waving her hand, waiting for Adam to answer.

"The first one?"He said, unsure. She began to jump up and down and squealed.

"Great! Now, all of my friends are sexually active!"

"You're excited about that?"I asked, in shock.

"Hell yeah! We should have a party this weekend! At my place!"

"With crazy, strict parents?"Adam asked."Whoo!"He exclaimed in mock excitement as I laughed.

"No, my parents are leaving this weekend for some trip so, we're gonna be dancing and having fun!"She began to grind on Adam who kept pushing her away.

"Whoa there, cowgirl!"He pushed her into me and she stopped.

"I'm physically disturbed,"He said in monotone.

"Get used to it!"She nudged me."Boyfriend at twelve o'clock," I looked around before she groaned and faced me her way. Is it me or does this feel like an epic eighties movie? One of those films where you instantly get butterflies when that guy you've been crushing on forever, comes your way? Cue the slowmotion, cheesy music and...gosh, did he just smile? He did! I guess, I have to smile back. Adam sensed my awkwardness and began to push me towards him before pushing me into him. I tripped over my two feet and arms wrapped around my waist from falling.

"Are you okay?"Eli asked, his voice full of concern as I regained my balance and stood up.

"Why don't we ask Adam?"I suggested, looking back to glare at him.

"How about not and say we did?"He said, sarcastically as I looked back at him and smiled.

"So, why are you so happy this morning? It's Monday,"I said, waving bye to Alli and Adam as we walked away.

"Can't I be excited for one day?"He looked at me with a smile. "Excited for what?"I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"For History,"I moved away from him and asked,"Who are you and what have you done with Eli?" He chuckled."I'm Eli and I can prove it,"

"Fine!"I started."What's the name of my dog?"

"You don't have a dog."

"Ha! You're no-okay, lucky guess,"I eyed him and then, asked,"My birthday?"

"May Fifteenth,"He replied."You wrote on my arm several times,"

"Hm."I hummed."Okay, then. You must be Eli, if you know my birthday,"

"Anyway, before you went all cuckoo, the reason I am happy is because, Perino fell down a flight of stairs in his apartment building and we have a substitute," "You're happy because your teacher fell down a flight of stairs, is injured and can't teach for probably, three maybe, five months?"

He nodded."I find joy in weird ways,"

"Yeah, I see."I said as his arm wrapped around my shoulders."What did your parents say about that dinner? I forgot to ask you,"

"Cece's cool, Bullfrog's finding this an opportunity to embarrass me in front of you," I smiled and asked,"Why do you look so..ehh about this?"

"You're having dinner with the people who conceived me at a Metallica concert, in a bathroom. You should be nervous,"

"I'm not. I'm confident enough,"I assured him before he sighed.

"Yeah, I hope you won't be mentally and emotionally disturbed because if you are...I can help you with that, after all."

"Yeah! We haven't had a session in so long!"I exclaimed."During lunch, outside. I even have my journal,"

"There's only a small problem,"He let out a nervous laugh while moving in front of me.

"What is it?"

"I can't read-

I erupted into unfit laughter and said,"You can read, proved it in the beginning of the year,"

"I can't read your journal,"He said. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and my lips curled into a frown.

"Why not?"

"Since we're in a relationship and all, Cece feels like I shouldn't read it if I know what's going on in your life, I shouldn't, you know? Read it," I mouthed an 'o' and nodded in understatement."Okay then, I guess I'll see you at lunch?"

"I guess, you will,"He kissed my cheek and I smiled.

* * *

><p>I hate ending it like that but, is it okay to say I actually got bored and was pushed off a computer when I was finishing typing this? I thought it was. So, I hope you don't hate me for that <em>scene<em> there. I tried hard and it was very awkward to write that but, um, yeah. I feel like this_-*crickets* _so, that was actually my first time writing that(ignore other stories)...so, reviews will be appreciated to tell me how this chapter was.


	14. Me, Myself and I

Eli

"You're not serious, right?" Dawes looked at me, nervously."It's your-your-

"I have a C!"I shouted. "Minus!"I exclaimed, in utter disbelief. This. Is. It. My favorite subject had doubted me...a fucking first.

"Eli, it's not that bad."She said, convincingly as I scoffed.

"I usually have an A or-or a B except in History! I have B minus but, a C? In English?"I questioned, pacing back and forth, my mind becoming clouded. A C...Minus? What the hell? Is this possible? For me?

"Don't forget the minus part,"She reminded me, softly. I turned around, giving her fake smile and I approached her desk once again.

"How is that possible?"I asked, as calmly as I could.

"Well, you were doing fine the first two months but, now? I guess, it started about three weeks ago,"My eyebrows pinned together and I frowned.

"The week I started dating-

"Miss Edwards, I believe. Yes, that is correct,"She said, taking her cup of tea.

"But, Clare, she's not-

"A distraction? That is up to you, sir,"She said.

"There has to be some mistake. She's not a distraction, more like the,"I paused. Should I call her that? Screw it."The love of my life, not a distraction,"

She smiled, widely."She could be, I mean, when you weren't actually talking to her, your grades were impressive but, ever since you two began a relationship, those grades slipped."

"So, what are you saying?"She sighed, those sighs where you're disgusted with yourself..the ones I do sometimes.

"Maybe, I should switch her class,"She suggested.

"You can't do that! Clare has worked so hard to be in this class! You can't put her in remedial class!"

"I am aware of that, just, maybe, you should switch your seat or get another partner?"

"No,"I answered, feeling this weird feeling over me.

"Eli, be reasonable," "I'll work harder than my normal, just don't do that."I said, grabbing my backpack from the floor."I'll do anything, just, do not take Clare out of this class, please?" She nodded in agreement, drinking her tea and I slung one of the straps over my left shoulder. I smiled before walking towards the door and as soon as I was about to walk out, she called my name. "Eli?"I turned around in the threshold and sighed.

"Yes?"

"Don't get to-nevermind. Have a good day," I nodded and walked out the door, bumping into that new girl. She was...nice. I wouldn't know her personally. She reminded me of Julia, the way her long, dark brown hair flowed down her back, her smile; sparkling, dazzling, those big, brown eyes...Whoa.. One girl and ONLY one, Eli! That's Clare. Her bag fell onto the floor, spilling out everything and she muttered things under her breath.

"Shit,"She got onto her knees and so, did I, getting her things."I thought you would be rude like the rest of the guys here,"She said, with a smile. I smirked, taking a random object before I collected her books. "So, you're that girl everyone's talking about? Annabelle, right?"She nodded as she finished off getting her pencils and pens. "I'm on Power Squad so, of course, everyone's already gossiping,"I nodded, understanding.

"At least, you don't have a thousand of pages of you on the Anti-Grapevine,"She tilted her head in confusion as I smiled."You'll figure that out soon,"

"Oh, okay."She replied, shyly, standing up along with me."I'm technically a junior,"

"Technically?"

"I um, take all advanced classes but, I'm a sophomore," I mouthed an 'Oh' as she took her books from my hands."But, I have this new friend, Clare,"I smiled, sheepishly, feeling my body heat go up by the seconds because of hearing her name.

"She's in all of my classes and, we're on Power Squad so, she can teach me all the routines!"She exclaimed, cheerfully.

"Oh? You have english fifth period?"She nodded, flipping her hair. Strawberries...I mean, sniffing her hair is weird.

"Yeah! Wait, you're that Goth kid, right?"I scoffed. Great. Emo Boy was first, then, just plain Emo and now? Goth Kid? Great! "I prefer different, socially awkward, I don't like labels,"I sneered, walking away.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know!"She apologized, rather quickly, running after me to my side. "It's cool, no worries," She let out a sigh of relief.

"Great! So, I'm practically talking to a stranger, I never got your name,"

"It's Goth Kid,"I answered, serious.

"Seriously?"She asked.

"It's on my birth certificate," She nudged me, playfully with a laugh."Sure, it is. Look, I just need a new friend and, I was hoping it would be you," "Um, what about that Clare?" "She's a good girlfriend but, I need a boyfriend,"I raised one eyebrow, with a smirk, as she shook her head, swiftly.

"Not like that! A guy friend?"

"I would be honored to be your guy friend,"I said, accepting her request. She stopped in front of me, squealing, before hugging me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"I chuckled at her enthusiasm and she let go of me, smiling wide before I caught a glimpse of her shirt.

"You like Dead Hand?"I asked, dryly. I feel like my throat is closing up..

"Of course!"She exclaimed."Favorite song, Second Class Dreams,"

"Most girls would say Your Paisley Jacket,"I pointed out as she scoffed.

"I'm not most girls,"She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I see,"I breathed as she fixed her glasses.

"I should get going, I'm going to be late,"I nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey!"Clare. I could feel her next to me as she squealed in glee."Anna! You met Eli? This is so great! We can do everything together now!"

"I know! He's nice, sweet and funny!"

"That's why I love him,"Clare said, dreamily, kissing my cheek as I smiled, weakly.

"Oh?"She sounded disappointed. Why?"He's your-

"Hey, Anna! Come on already! We have to go!"Some random girl shouted from down the hall and she looked back before at us. "I guess, that's my cue. I'll see you guys at-

"English!"Clare said, cheerfully as I groaned. I might cut...I can't stand failing every second, of every minute in that class with her in front of me. Annabelle nodded, waving bye before running off to her friend. "You and I have to talk now,"Clare said, taking my hand and pulling me away. Great. Here comes the "talk"... . . .

"Eli, I saw the way you were looking at her and I don't appreciate that,"I stressed, leaning against the supply closet's door.

"And, I was just talking to her! You don't see me telling you about KC or any other guy, do you?"

I huffed."KC is extremely different! I'm your girlfriend!"

"No shit, sherlock! I haven't been spending time with you for sex!"

"Did you just say that to me?"I asked with a scoff as his hands clenched into fists.

"No, Clare. I said it to the fucking ghost in here!"He sneered."Who the fuck do you think I'm talking to!"

"Eli! Stop yelling at me!"

"Oh, I see why you hate this,"He said, calmly, his hands unclenching. One minute he's mad, screaming, yelling at the world, the next he's calm and singing about pooping rainbows and butterflies? This is some-

"I didn't mean to yell,"I kept my distance and he came over and hugged me. I hugged him back, quite terrified. That's what KC did. He would say he's sorry, hug me and then, as soon as I would say it was okay, he would slap me since he didn't ask me to talk which I thought it was so- "Clare, why haven't you said anything?"I shake my head as he moved back a bit to scan my face. I tensed up, my breathing hitched as I flinched when his hand came up to my cheek, caressing."What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing, Eli."I moved his other arm off my waist and his face gave me a quizzical look.

"No."He breathed."You thought I was going to-Why would you think that?" I shook my head, moving his hand and looked down at the dirty tile floor while he sighed."Why don't you trust me?"

"I never said I didn't,"I said, lowly, looking up.

"You didn't have to, your actions, movements and emotions do it for you,"He explained."I didn't mean to do that, okay? Why can't you let that go?"

I huffed."Let that go?"I questioned."I can't 'let that go'. It's not you, it's me,"

"Wow."He scoffed."Anymore clichés you wanna throw my way?"He asked through gritted teeth.

"Eli, no, don't-don't be like that."I said as I moved out of the way while he stalked by, his hand on the knob.

"If you didn't want to be in this relationship, you shouldn't have kissed me and I shouldn't have told you that I liked you,"

"So, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"No, Clare,"He sighed, turning around to face me."You don't know what you want. You're stubborn and at times, I don't know what to do."He stated.

"I'm not stubborn, I'm not anything! I'm just Clare,"I said, rolling my eyes."I don't know what I want and you're right about that. I have issues and-and my personality is all out of whack but, I know exactly what I want,"I explained. He huffed, doing a scoff too as I came closer, taking his hand off the knob. I have to relive the pain of my day somehow.

"What do you want, Clare?" I push him up against the door and whispered, seductively,"I want you," Before he could process that, my lips crushed over his, my hands undoing his beltbuckle before he pushed me away.

"What the fuck, Clare!"He shouted. I look at him, hopelessly as he glared at me."I was trying to-

"To what? Molest me!"He shouts, redoing his belt."This isn't you!"

"You don't know me, Eli!"I cried."Like you said before, you're only spending time with me so, you could fuck me and then, leave so, why not get it over with right now!"

"How many fucking times do I have to say this! I'm not some dumbass like him, okay? Stop comparing me to him,"

"Stop comparing me to Julia,"I spat, regretting that in a instant. His hands clench into fists once again, his knuckles turning white as his body tensed up. He growled, glaring practically daggers at me."Eli, I-I didn't- "Save it,"He sneered."I can't even look at you right now,"

"Eli, no. Don't-don't say that! I'm sorry!"Tears fell from my eyes as I noticed he was trying so hard not to.

"When you bring someone I loved and cared about so much to use against me,"He shakes his head with a dark chuckle."I can't look you, I have a class to go to," The dull ache in my chest returned as he left and, I can't blame this on anyone else but, me, myself and I...

.. . .

I walk up the front steps as Fiona and Alli keep preparing me with things.

"One, make sure NOT to break eye contact, gives him the idea that you're not sorry."Alli said as I felt a tug on one of my braids. She redoing them again for the gazillion time as we entered.

"Two, Eli's like, one of those guys who show who they are in private such as he cries alone, which I find so sexy," Alli and I stop walking and turn to look at Fiona.

"What?"We said, simultaneously as she holds up her hands in defense. "I'm talking about other guys, not him. I hate him with a passion,"She explained with a small smile.

"No, you like Eli?"I ask, trying to figure this all out."I thought you and Adam were like two peas in a pod? PB&J?"

"Panties and bras,"Alli said as I felt another tug and I wince.

"No, I don't like Eli, I swear, on the new Gucci tote bag I'm buying later,"She swears, her right hand up in the air. "And, on those shoes?"I said, looking at her black lace heels with Alli. "I swear,"We nodded and we proceed to walk while Fiona finished her tip. "So, take him into a empty classroom and see how that goes,"

"Three, make sure when you guys do that whole make-up situation, that your breath doesn't smell like garlic,"Alli says as I inhale, sharply, covering my mouth with both of my hands as we continue to walk along. People looked at me as if I had a social disease. I'll go to The Ravine, sleep with some random and then, Degrassi will have another Gonorrhea outbreak.

"Four, be confident. Don't let those green eyes get to you,"Fiona warns. "Five, and this is the most important one to me, you must, must, must, must have the tearing look down. The one that says, 'Baby, I'm sorry now, let's kiss and make up.' It always works, I use on Drew all the time,"

"True, Sebastian always fell for that,"Fiona said from behind, proudly. I stopped walking as soon as we reach halfway to Eli's locker.

"Okay, you can do this, Clare!"Alli exclaimed, confidently. I removed my hands from my mouth and look at what I'm wearing. Why? I just had to the gold, sky blue and black floral halter top, my dark washed jeans and my black flats. He's of course, looking his best. Even when he's wearing those pale yellow skinny jeans. And I call myself, the pretty one in this relationship.

"I guess-

"No guessing! KNOWING!"Alli shouted, grasping my shoulders, shaking me silly, the whole hallway went silent and everyone stared at us. Alli let go of me and laughed, nervous while moving over my left side.

"What do we do?"Fiona asked through gritted teeth to smile.

"I um, lost a contact!"I lied, loudly before getting onto my knees, bringing them down with me."It's very important to find!"

"Hey, did you guys hear that new Lady GaGa song?"Fiona asked them before they all broke into chatter about that.

"Nice save,"I said, letting out a relieved sigh before getting up along with them, dusting myself off. "I try,"She replied, shyly as she saw Holly J, who pointed to her wrist and then, the clock across the hall. Morning announcements."Gotta go. Tell me how it goes,"She yelled as she scurried along to HJ.

"Okay, I can do this,"I breathed, heavily.

"Yes, you can, Garlic Breath,"Alli said, teasingly, giving me a push. "Stop saying that!"I shouted, stumbling over to his locker. My breath isn't that bad. Or is it? I took a deep breath, popping a mint into my mouth as my mind began to ponder. If he didn't answer my calls last night, what makes you think he's going to talk to you? He talked to me the day right after dinner or maybe this is different...

"Hey,"I greeted in a whisper, twiddling with my fingers, nervously, still looking at him, hoping for that "eye contact" crap. He glanced at me with a sigh and continued to rearrange his books on the shelf."I said hey, Eli,"I said, louder.

"I heard you the first time, okay?"He sounds frustrated, angry..I'm the reason for this.

"I didn't mean to use Julia to get back at you. I really didn't,"He nodded and said nothing."You know, when a person begins a conversation, the other person is supposed to finish it or continue,"I said, jokingly as he sighed and took one of his books out, putting it into his bag."What is your problem! I say sorry and you ignore me?"I asked, a little irritated. I hate it when he does this.

"Just-I can't take your apology,"He said, finally looking at me, specifically, his eyes locked with mine. My eyes pierced into his, looking for something.

"Why not? Eli, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"I said, with a small smile. "I can't accept your apology, what don't you get?"He closed his locker shut, swiftly, putting the lock on and spun the knob around like I do. "But, I am sorry, Eli."I said, softly.

"Just-Stop saying that. I can't accept your apology, Clare,"He said it as calm and soft as he could before he began to walk away. I followed him, wanting to know the reason for this.

"Why can't you just accept it, Eli? It's simple. I say sorry, you say it's okay, let's go make up,"I explained, quickening my pace to walk next to him.

"Yeah, it's that simple for you, not for me,"

"But, I thought you would want to fix this, so, we could both move on from that and go back to the way it was,"He stopped walking and turned around, taking my hands. "I can't do that right now."

"So, when are you? I need to know if you're breaking up with me so, I can move on or are you going to accept my apology?"He sighed, aggravated and nodded.

"Which one?"I asked, wanting to clear answer.

"The second one,"I smiled, widely and he let go of my hands."I'll see you after class,"He kissed me, chastely and then, my forehead before walking away. Someone squealed and I heard those heel clad feet coming along. "Great! He accepts your apology!"Alli squeaked out as she hugged me, tightly. Yeah. He accepts it...

. . ..

I walk into the classroom, seeing Eli talk to a bunch of guys. Weird. The socially awkward Elijah Goldsworthy is actually having a conversation with people who aren't Adam and me. They were all laughing and at Eli's jokes. I went to my seat, dropping my bag to the floor before walking over to them.

"So, what are you boys talking about?"I asked as they all laughed and looked at me.

"Oh, nothing, Clare,"Jason assured me, laughing hysterically.

"What? What's so funny? I want to laugh,"I insisted.

"Clare, it's nothing,"Eli said as the bell rung, Adam and the rest of the class racing to their desks.

"Oh, o-okay,"I said, hesitantly, walking to my seat and sat down. I heard the desk behind me creak and Dawes walked in, with a wide smile.

"Good morning, class,"She announced as we all mumbled good morning except for Anna. She's sunshine and rainbows all the time as Alli would say."Um, Clare? Eli?"

I look up and smile."Yes?"

"Why don't you two switch seats?"She suggested with a warm smile.

"Okay, I guess so,"With my eyebrows furrowed, I got up from my old seat and sat in my new seat as I saw the back of Eli's head now. Great. As Dawes continued to hand out our papers, I decided to ask Eli something.

"Hey, Eli. Do you want to go to my house and watch a move after school? My parents aren't going to be home," He sighed, leaning up into his seat and Adam looked at us before at me.

"What's with him?"He mouthed before I felt my heart crush and crumble into thousands of pieces.

"I don't know,"I replied, sinking into my seat. Like I said before, it's just me, myself and I...

* * *

><p>I don't even think people are reading this story since the last chapter I got one review but, I mean, it's so busy and stuff. So, who cares? Reviews?<p> 


	15. This Vibe

Clare

"So, he didn't answer your invitation?"Alli asked as I violently, poke my fork into my hamburger.

"No!"I exclaimed."He just leaned up into his seat as if I was invisible,"

"Well, he can't be playing you hot and cold so late in the game,"She pointed, removing my hand from the fork.

"Eli-I can't do this with him. To keep this love game going on, I love him an-

Anna sat down next to me while Alli muttered something under her breath.

"Guess what?"Anna asked, poking a fork into her salad.

"What?"Alli questioned, feeling the need to hurt her. I must admit she's a bit too nice.

"Eli showed me ar-

"He did what?"I asked, interrupting her.

"What do you mean he 'showed you around'?"

"He showed me around campus,"She answered, shyly.

"Oh, really?"Alli said in amusement before looking at me, the fork being waved around."Is that why he didn't accept your invite, Clare?"She smirked, I snatched the fork away and began to stab the burger, harder, seeing the ketchup ooze out of it. I wish it was blood.

"I wish..."I mumbled as Anna ate silently.

"And, he also, told me about you two's little fight,"I stabbed the burger, forcefully, for the last time and looked at her.

"He told you about our relationship?"I asked, taking the milk carton and opened the spout and took a sip.

"I had asked him what was wrong, he told me,"

"You've known him for a thirteen hours, probably, you shouldn't be into his life like that,"Alli said, saying what I was going to. Anna laughed, nervously."About that..."

"What now?"I asked, harshly.

"Eli's my friend so, why should I listen to you guys?"

I huffed."Eli's my boyfriend, Anna. You can't go after someone who's taken,"

"What if I already did?"I scoffed, standing up and shoving my tray to the empty spot next to Alli, who realizes what I'm going to do.

"No, no, no. Clare, you did that to KC last year, so, not to Eli, no,"She scolded, standing up, trying to take the milk carton away from me. "Why not! He deserves something!"I exclaimed, pulling the carton back. "Just go and talk to him, don't be like that,"I nodded, giving her the carton and began to walk to the entrance of the cafe, bursting through them. I'm not going to talk to Eli about my jealousy. That's one thing I'm not doing. I saw Jake and sighed, frustrated when he came my way. I quickened my pace but, he caught up.

"What's wrong with you, Clare?"He asked, smiling wide.

"Boy issues, you wouldn't care since they are not about you,"I spat, crossing my arms while he sighed.

"Try me,"He challenged.

"Well, remember, that guy I was telling you about?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that Eli kid, right?"

"The one and only,"I mumble."Is it bad for me to act like a total bitch to him?"

"Um, I don't think guys like that...except in the bedroom?"He said, unsure. I scoffed with a laugh, nudging him.

"Jake, I'm serious,"I began."Is it bad?"

"I think so. Was there something that made you act like a, and I quote, 'Total bitch'?"He asked.

"I guess, thinking that he and I are too different to be together-

"Wait, your parents! That's exactly why you're acting like this,"He said."Look, you and Eli are different, opposites but, you two are not your parents,"

"That's it,"I breathed."Jake, you're a fucking genius! They're the reason why I pick fights with Eli!"I exclaimed, swinging my arms around his neck and hugged him."You're a genius!"

"I know it,"He replied, smugly, with a smirk. I let go of him and smacked his arm. "I have to go, but, I'll call you later,"He said, kissing my cheek as his hand placed a part of my bangs behind my ear. "Bye, Jake, I'll see you later," My parents. This explains everything...

. . .

_Well, I guess I could come over. I'm kind of buried in homework, though-Eli_

I sigh, slipping on my jeans. Luckily, I had practice today. Anna stood next to me, buttoning her jeans."Eli claims he's busy with homework,"She says as my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"H-he told you this...before me?"I asked. Whoa. He tells her things and he's known her one day? I've known him for three months, if counting next week.

"It's nothing, I just asked if he wanted to go to the Dot and he's busy so, he said no,"She explained as I finished putting on my clothes, redoing my braids and I nodded.

"Oh, well, he's um, he's busy...with a lot,"

"Can you believe his favorite color is green?"

"I thought it was gray?"I questioned before she shook her head. "It's green! And, it's supposedly lime green but, I know it's forest green,"I can't believe he lied to me. Why? I mean, I could have understood.

"Great, I'm gonna go,"She nodded, waving a good bye as I took my bag and went out the locker room's door. How could he lie to me like that? Over his favorite color? Am I not trustworthy?

..

.

..

"Hey, Blue,"He leaned into kiss me, only for me to dodge his kiss by turning my head to the window."Okay, what's with you?"

"Eli, what's your favorite color?"I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and looking at him.

"I told you, it's gray,"He said, turning the key into the ignition. The engine coughed twice before roaring to life and I huffed. He lies again!

"Really?"I asked, amused."I thought it was lime green or-or forest green,"

"Who told you that?"He asked, serious all of a sudden.

"Your little _girlfriend_, Anna,"I retorted as he scoffed.

"Anna's _your_ friend too, Clare. Don't forget that,"He reminded me as Morty began to move.

"Oh, I can't know your favorite color or have sex with you but, I bet, if we weren't dating, you would just love to fuck her, huh?"

"That's none of your business, Clare."He said, his jaw clenching as his hands gripped the steering wheel, tightly.

"Oh, so, you would? I mean, you must love her and all, if you're telling her about **_OUR_** relationship, your favorite color or your plans! Eli, what is wrong with you for telling people about our-

"Hold the phone here,"He interrupted. I could see his knuckles turning white..."It's okay for you to tell Alli, Adam, Fiona, Jenna, Darcy and all those other people about us but, when I want to tell people, it's a problem? Clare, that's full of shit,"He explained before he huffed in annoyance.

"Oh, boo fucking hoo, Elijah!"I exclaimed."That's completely different,"

"How so? Clare, you're such a hypocrite,"He said, bitterly as we stopped at a red light.

"Fuck you, Eli. I just don't want to talk to you right now,"I said, looking forward, glaring.

"Aw, she's going to give me the silent treatment?"He cooed with a dark laugh."Aw, Clarebear's mad at me,"

"Aw, Eli's a fucking dick, aw,"I spat, poison in my voice..

"Ooh, Clarebear needs a coloring book, huh? Some crayons?"He said as if he was talking to a child.

"Oh, let's go get some crayons to find out what your favorite color is since it's a whole bunch of colors, now,"I insisted, looking at him with an amused smile.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" I rolled my eyes and glared forward again.

"You fucking wish that if I have sex with you, I-

"You would love every second of it as I recall last Saturday,"

"That was different, I was clearly not thinking at the time,"

"Such a liar and a hypocrite,"

"Don't forget pathetic,"I reminded him with a cheeky smile.

"Who can't forget that?"He said...

..

.

..

"Why don't you just throw this out?"I asked, holding up a black binder.

"I can't do that..."His phone began to ring and I sighed, looking through the brown, cardboard box.

"Who is that?"I asked as he smiled.

"Huh? Oh, it's um, Anna," I huffed, throwing the binder at his chest. He winced and looked at me with hurt. "What the hell was that for?"

"First, I'm the other woman and now, it's Anna? Wow, I must be blind to you guys little fling,"I said as he came over and plopped on his bed.

"It's only you, Blue. I promise,"

"How can I believe that, Eli? You hang out with her way too much and she's been here for a day and a half," He sighed before smirking as his lips kissed my neck."No, Eli. Kissing my neck won't make me-"A moan escaped my lips as he kissed a spot behind my ear. "E-Eli, n-no,"I stammered while I fell back onto the bed before he moved on top of me."Eli, I'm mad at you, no,"I tried to move out of his hold but, he silenced me with a slow kiss.

"Clare, please,"He begged in a whisper, huskily. I whimpered in response as he began to pull the straps of my shirt down, achingly slow, kissing my bare shoulders."Please, Blue?"I nodded as he smiled, pulling the straps off before removing my jeans and I shimmied out of the shirt and sat up, in my navy blue lace underwear as he kneeled on the bed. My hands reached for the hem of his black shirt, tugging on it as his hands grabbed my wrists, putting my hands on my lap before he took off his shirt. His hands grasped my hips, moving me up a bit to the pillows and I sighed in content as he removed his jeans and moved back on top of me. "Eli, I'm still mad,"I whined as he smirked, rubbing my hipbones with his thumbs, soothingly. "Don't be, Clare,"He breathed, kissing the tip of my nose. I smiled, a little as he pulled my panties down and he threw them aside. "Eli, maybe we could, you know?"

"No, I don't know,"He answered, sarcastically. "Eli,"I pouted with a soft moan as he licked the outershell of my right ear. He undid my braids and I bit his shoulder, gently before saying,"Please, can we..."I trailed off, with blush on my cheeks.

"Clare, I don't want to have sex with you, just yet,"He said, honestly.

"Why not?"I asked, irritated, pushing him away.

"Because, I don't want you to be reminded of KC or-

"I won't! Eli, please, I just want to be with you like that,"I said, softly, putting back on my panties. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his lips kiss my neck, chastely. "Just wait, a little, okay? For me?"I nodded and he kissed my neck, softly.

"Thank you,"He whispered, pulling me into him, closely before laying onto the bed with me, his head in the crook of my neck as his hand reached for mine. I let him have it and he brought it up to his lips, kissing my fingertips. "I love you, Clare,"

"I love you too, Eli,"

...

..

..

.

"Wait, he doesn't want to have sex with you? Most guys would get on that,"Alli said, sneaking a chip from the bag.

"He's just- he's a bit protective of how I will feel afterwards, I guess,"I explained, slipping on my shorts and one of Eli's Dead Hand shirts.

"I think, you two should have the_ talk_,"She suggested."That's what Drew and I did,"

"Eli and I had many talks,"I said, falling onto my bed.

"So, have another one,"I nodded and she excused herself to the bathroom. I continued to write in my journal, hearing sharp, gentle taps on my window. I looked up and gazed at them, confused I got up, taking a risk and walked over to the doors. I took a deep breath as I opened one of them and a dark figure launched at me. I screamed before the person kissed me, passionately and I gasped at their desperate attempt. I'm kissing a- "Eli?"I breathed as the flash of lightning showed him. He was all wet, I guess, from the rain and he held me close to his shivering body."Where's your hoodie?"

"I left it in Morty, let's...just talk,"He panted, closing the doors shut and moving me to my bed as he kissed me, desperately. I fell onto the bed with a loud moan as he tried to rip off my shorts. I pushed him away and said,"What is with you? Eli,"

"I can't make love to my girlfriend?"He asked as I crawled back onto my pillows and he followed.

"Alli's here!"I exclaimed."Why have you decided to change your mind? What? Friday's are your things," The door opened and Alli came into the room, singing.

"What? Eli! Why are you here?"She squealed.

"I thought you didn't have company?"He asked, getting off the bed and fixing his clothes.

"I do now. Alli's sleeping over,Eli,"I answered, fixing my shirt.

"Oh, so, now, you're not telling me your plans?'He huffed."Clare, that's wow,"

"Eli, whne you don't tell me your plans, I defintiely will not tell you mine,"I told him as his hands were buried into hios pockets.

"I guess, I should go,"He said, awkwardly.

"I guess so,"Alli insisted, crossing her arms.

"No, I'll just go and invite Adam over and we could all just sleep over, kay?"I suggested, looking at the both of them, who were glaring at eachother intensley."Yeah, you go and call Adam so, Emo here, has at least one friend to talk to,"

"Alli!"I squeaked out as Eli scoffed.

"No, it's fine, Blue. She's jealous of our relationship,"What is going on here!

"Me? Jealous? Pfft, please!"She huffed."You and Anna are_ so perfect_ together, huh? I mean, she know your favorite color and everything!"She exclaimed in mock excitement. I ended this before eli could come back with something.

"Enough!"I shouted."Both of you, just keep your distance away from eachother while you two are both here. I thought you two were friends?"

"When Eli wemt to Anna, that all changed,"Alli said as Eli climbed onto the bed, next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Anna has nothing to do with this, okay?"

"Whatever, Eli. Clare, I'm going downstairs for something, you coming?"I shook my head, gasping, softly at Eli's temperature and she nodded, walking out of the room. I guess, something's really bad, going on here. Just this vibe...

* * *

><p>A filler. I know but, at least, you got something. I'm really disappointed at this chapter but, oh well...hope you liked it anyway. And, I hope the whole Anna and Eli friendship isn't going<em> too<em> fast but, give me your view on that...Reviews would be appreciated.


	16. Journal

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi...

Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope this chapter is great and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Clare<p>

Last night was so horrifying I don't want to talk about it. The only thing I want to do is sleep in Eli's arms, on a perfect Saturday morning; with the birds singing and the sun shining...Sigh. I felt his hand run through my bangs, softly as I stirred around in his arms. I felt the essence of his cool, plump lips press to my cheek and of course, my cheeks turned red as a rose when my eyes fluttered open with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning,"I said, softly yet sleepily, as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Good morning, Blue,"He replied with a smile, propping his head up by his fist, his elbow resting comfortably on the pillow. I moved in a bit closer, finally feeling the warmth of his body for the first time."How did you sleep?"He asked, his other hand resting on the bare, flat surface of my abdomen, his index finger tracing small, invisible circles, making me smile.

"Pretty good,"I answered, honestly with a small yawn."You?"

"Best I had in days,"He said.

"That's nice to hear,"I replied, kissing his lips to my dismay. I hated kissing my boyfriends with stank breath. It's like, "Girl, you need a tic tac," or "God, your breath is kicking," Or maybe I'm just paranoid? "Clare," Oh no. Oh god, no. Oh My Sweet Jesus! Please don't say I have bad breath or we are definitely over."I just notice you smell like vanilla yet, bit of lavender,"

"You just noticed?"I asked with a smile as I tugged at the hem of his boxers."Wow, I realized you smell...peppermint?"I said, unsure and was surprised when he climbed on top of me as I giggled.

"Eli!"I squeaked out. He kissed me gently, his hands roaming my bare sides (not to mention the mark) as I ground my hips against his, earning a loud groan while his lower body settled in between my legs."I don't want you to feel distant, Clare,"He breathed while I pushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"I don't feel distant, right now, I feel close,"I breathed as he kissed my neck, nibbling.

"I'm talking about Anna..."He said, lifting up from my neck to look at me.

"Eli, I admit, I am jealous of Anna but, I know you wouldn't have the guts to cheat on me,"I said, completely sure.

"I would never, Blue,"He gave me a reassuringly kiss on my lips and I smiled.

"And, the reason I pick fights with you is because of my parents,"I said, softly, my hand on his cheek.

"I know, Clare. It's not your fault we're opposites,"He assured me.

"But, Eli-

"Can I tell you something I will not ever tell anyone else as long as I live?"

"Depends,"I said before he flipped us over, making me on top.

"I wasn't always like this,"He admitted, shyly.

"What do you mean? You had to be-"I paused. Can't give him a label, he hates those."different,"

"Well, I was...colorful as times,"

"What? You wore colors that are not black, gray, white, maroon, red or any other dark colors?"I questioned, a bit shocked, straddling his lap.

He nodded. "Clare, I actually, wore yellow once, not including those jeans but-

"I find that incredibly cute,"I smiled."Hope I can see pictures tonight," His eyes narrowed, playfully as he gave my hips a small squeeze.

"You're not going to see anything, never,"He warned.

"Oh, Never Say Never,"He gasped, quite loudly and 'tsk'ed. "Justin Bieber?"He asked in amusement.

"Yes. He is kind of cute,"I replied, being pinned back down to the bed and tickled, mercilessly. I giggled and wished this would not end...

...

...

.

"Eli, stop hiding your baby albums!"I ignored that plea and as soon as I was about to slip it away in the book shelf, CeCe snatched it away."No! Eli, Clare is going to see this tonight, no matter how hard you try to stop us, it will be shown,"She declared, walking back into the kitchen.

"Mother Dearest, I have secrets bound into that book!"

"Wah, wah, wah,"She said in a mock whining voice.

"Cecilia, you have to give me-

"Not until you're eighteen,"

"I can wait two years,"She laughed, sarcastically as she set the album down on the table before the new flower arrangement in the middle.

"So, how's those sessions with um, Anna?"I asked, suddenly. She sighed, setting the plates, cutlery and napkins down. We're having dinner early since Clare remembered Alli's party. I don't want to go if Alli is going to be breathing down my neck. "She's opening up a bit. For such a young, beautiful, sweet girl, who hides her secrets, she's gone through so much."

"Yeah, she's been moved around since her parents died," "Foster homes aren't- "Excuse me but, from what Anna tells me, she wasn't in the best of homes, okay?"

"But, her Uncle sexually abuses her, her legal guardian and her aunt is oblivious to the fact,"It was true. From what Anna told me, her aunt really does know, just she doesn't want to be abused such as slapped, pushed, cut...you know the rest."I think tonight, after the party, she should live with us,"CeCe suggested.

"And, how am I going to let her come here? Her uncle has her on lockdown."I argued.

"Well, she'll just sleep on the couch until you're ready to move to the attic,"She replied simply. I nodded. Now, I'm the guy Cinderella. Woo!"Bullfrog and I will go over there tomorrow and-Oh, I don't need to explain to you,"

"Yeah, you really don't."I agreed."If you're going to adopt her- "We might. She does look like us,"I scoffed. Annabelle Rae Stewart. A Goldsworthy? Can't wait...

...

...

.

"Okay, tell me why, I had to come here?"Adam asked as I continued to apply my makeup. I hoped this would go great. I brought a change of clothes and I had to make my makeup all smoky like.

"Because,"I said before blotting my lips from the excess lip gloss."I need a guy's opinion on my outfit," He gave out a annoyed sigh and fell onto my bed.

"So, how do I look?"I said, spinning around before he sat up. He eyed me up and down and I knew my outfit was perfect. The white dress, my white ballet flats, my bangles and charm bracelet and the one and only ankle bracelet.

"Absolutely impeccable,"He breathed, standing up."Miss Edwards, Mister Goldsworthy will be enchanted by your beauty,"

"My, oh, my, Adam,"I blushed, madly."You're too kind,"He walked over, taking my hand and spun me around as I giggled.

"I mean, seriously. You're lovely,"He said."I gotta go but, you will be great, I know it,"He assured me, giving me a tight hug. He left soon after and I smiled...He's right. I'll do great...

...

..

.

"Clare Diane Edwards! Come downstairs!"Darcy screamed from the bottom of the staircase. He's here. Oh, boy. No, I can climb out of my window an- That's standing him up...

"Coming!"I screamed back, my voice sort of hoarse. I ran around my room, grabbing my tote bag and quickly, turned out all the lights before fixing myself up at the top of the staircase.

"Clare! You will be dragged down the stairs and out to the hearse, I swear on my-"She paused. I hopped down the stairs, seeing the floor, just the floor. My face was burning in embarrassment as I felt everyone's eyes on me. I didn't even touch the floor before I was embraced and lifted into the air. I wrapped my arms around his neck before kissing his lips, passionately."Hi, Eli,"

"Hello, my Blue Eyes,"He breathed as my feet touched the floor. I smiled, my head buried into his chest as he kissed my hair. I inhaled the scent of simply him, smiling even wider before someone cleared their throat. We broke apart and saw my parents and Darcy behind them, doing hand gestures such as a heart and making ridiculous faces. Anya's are better though. "I'm sleeping over at Alli's, don't wait up,"I said, lowly, taking Eli's hand pulling him to the door. They didn't care and Darcy was the only one who did. "Hey, Pushy. Calm yourself,"Eli said, jokingly as I pulled him to Morty. "I have to get out of here and, maybe after the party, we can-

"We can't. Parents are going to be home,"He said as he opened the passenger door for me and I slipped in, checking my phone.

_Hope you remembered that you could sleep over :] -Alli_

_Oh, I guess so...if any of us get really drunk :D -Clare_

_I don't think so, unless...nah.-Alli_

I smiled and realized that Eli was in the car since the ignition started up. "Well, shall we get this horrid dinner over?"He asked as I scooted over to sit next to him. "It's not going to be that bad,"I assured him, kissing his cheek. He scoffed as I took his right hand, bringing it up to my lips and began to kiss his knuckles and fingertips.

"Clare, I don't think we should do this yet,"My eyebrows pinned together, letting go of his hand.

"Why? Eli, I thought this would be great,"I said as his hands clenched the steering wheel, tightly. "It isn't always rainbows and sunshine as you think it is,"He began."I want you to meet them, I do, just..."He trailed off and I nodded. "And now, you know I felt when you came to meet my parents. All flustered, shocked but, I got over that when you tried to be all Caveman that night, Mister,"I explained, teasingly. He cracked a small smile as I reached for his hand.

"Look, I just want to go on a regular date,"He began."Nothing huge. Just you and me. no party or anything, just us."

"Then, take me to the Dot, servant,"I said, jokingly.

"Oh? So, now, I'm your servant?"He questioned.

"You always were?"I said, unsure until he let loose of my hand, pinching my thigh afterwards."That was unnecessary, Elijah,"

"Oh, you know, the servant must get back at you for something,"

"Hey, I feel so..."I trailed off, thinking of the right word.

"So _in love_?"He suggested, teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows and I giggled at his voice.

"You could say that,"...

..

.

...

.

"I can't believe you like doing that! It's weird,"I said, watching him pop the chocolate milkshake covered fry into his mouth.

"And, weird people are awesome,"He stated with a smirk.

"What? Are you going to start a revolution?"I questioned, quite amused.

"Maybe, weird people everywhere will be very impressed,"

"Sure, they will,"I rolled my eyes, playfully."They'll have you as their leader,"

"I prefer dictator,"

"Eli! What? You want to be the next Hitler!"

"I wouldn't say_ dictator_ like that. More like...oh, you get my point,"

"No, I don't."I replied, sarcastically with a smile. He slid next to me in the booth seat."Why must you always challenge my super awesome-ness?"He whispered, his hand combing through his hair.

"Because, it's fun,"I gave out a small giggles until he kissed me..With him, it's all fiery and passionate yet icy and sweet. It's kind of the best of both worlds. Before he could even slip some tongue into it, someone had to come and talk.

"Are you two serious?"I know that voice from anywhere...what is-

"Hey, Anna,"Eli said, uneasy, pulling away from me. Oh, he should sound like that. I admit I am jealous of her but, she's coming into our relationship too much. Way too much.

"I guess, I'll leave with you, huh?"Me no comprehend. What's going on here?

"I guess. We're leaving in a bit,"Eli explained before she nodded. I was absolutely confused. And, what is with that visible mark on her neck? It looks like a handprint...I continued to stare at it until she placed some of her long hair in front of it, noticing my look. She combed her hand through her hair, nervously, thinking I knew something..when I don't, really. She stopped talking to me once Marisol became her new friend- scratch that. Best friend and some girl named Katie.

"Okay then. I'll be with Marisol, Anya, Chantay, Katie and the rest of them,"And she soon left afterwards to her table. "What is she talking about, Eli?"I asked. He seemed to be gazing off into space until I nudged his arm.

"Huh? Oh, um, she's kind of staying with us,"He said with a small, nervous chuckle.

"Excuse me?"I expected, 'Oh, she's just in denial, you know?' Or 'Anna? Pfft. That chick is crazy.' Or my favorite. 'Clare, she has nothing to do with us. Our love is more passionate and I can't get enough of it. Let's run off in our chariot and never look back,' and then, he kisses me, all dramatic but, I'm such a dreamer-and this proves to stop watching daytime television for me.

"She, Anna, is staying, my house, with-

"I didn't need all that."I interrupted, feeling insecure."Why is she staying there?"I asked, hoping to sound more clearer.

"She has some-I can't tell you,"He said, his voice now, suddenly quiet. He was in deep thought about something. Something he isn't telling me.

"You were just about to."I said, softly. "I can't keep doing this, Eli. With you. Either you tell me or I just can't trust you anymore,"I hated doing that. Being the one to risk it all but, I have to. I don't want to but, I have to.

"Oh, so, now, you want to give me ultimatums?"He asked, his eyes narrowing at my presence."Everytime, we're going great, doing things fun and we're all happy, you always have to ruin it."He scoffed at me, his voice cold, icy and harsh. I think I just met my only challenger and it took me long enough to realize this.

"I just-Eli, you don't understand. You never did. You're only here-"I started until he cut me off.

"Here she goes again,"He began, rolling his eyes."I'm not here for any of the things you think I'm here for. Did it ever occur to you that I actually like you-no, love you? That I actually took the time of wanting to get to know you? That I actually felt drawn to you and only you once I got to Degrassi?"He questioned, looking into my eyes, making my heart feel like exploding."Did it ever occur to you that you, Clare, took the risk of dating me?"He asked, quietly.

"I never thought of it that way,"I admitted, blinking back the tears.

"That's because you assumed that I'm only here for the one purpose."He started, taking my hand and sliding his fingers with mine. "The one purpose K.C. told you he was there for,"

"He said he loved me,"

"But, did he _really_ mean it all those times?"Eli asked, sounding sincere than ever.

"Can we talk about this later?"I asked with a shaky breath, not looking up until he lifted my chin up.

"If you want to,"He said, his eyes having pure sincerity in them.

"I do,"I nodded, feeling his hand give mine a comforting squeeze."I hate it when we do that,"

"Do that whole 'I'm mad at you then, five minutes later, I love you' thing?"

I nodded. "It feels so wrong to play with our emotions like that, don't you think?"

"I think about it all the time, Clare."He began."I think that if I didn't meet you that day, I would be..."He trailed off, searching for the right word.

"_Lost_,"We said together. I blushed as he gave me a small smile.

"I guess, ever since I met you in English, it just felt so..._different_ with you than anyone else,"I explained."

"I think it was when I ran over your glasses,"He pointed.

"Oh, who can forget that!"I exclaimed with a giggle."I liked-no,_ loved _those glasses you know,"

"But, with or without those glasses, you're _truly beautiful, unique and, I don't want anyone else_,"

"But, Anna..."I trailed off, my heart skipping beats from before."You have so much more in common with her and I'm just...the same as everyone else,"

"No, you're not, Clare. You're different and because we don't have anything in common, doesn't mean anything,"He explained."You don't need to change to date me,"

"Well, I do feel a bit better,"I said with a small smile.

"But, we still have more to talk about,"I groaned, loudly. Come on. Can't you just take this? There isn't any two for one deal!

"Fine,"I whined."Fine, if that's what it takes to shut you up, fine,"

"You know, that attitude doesn't go anywhere with me,"He warned as I felt his hand let loose of mine.

"Eli, no,"I said, seeing the devious glint in his eyes.

"But, why not, Clare? It's only fair,"He said as I grabbed his wrists into my hands, tightly. "No! I can't be made of fool of,"He wiggled his wrists out of my hands and smirked.

"Oh, but, you can give a nice blowjobs,"We turned to look to see K.C., his arm wrapped around Jess's waist. Before I could do retaliate or anything, Eli took the liberty to.

"Don't you have a baby to take care of?"

K.C. snorted."And yet, you haven't fucked her yet,"

"Don't talk about her like that,"Eli growled, standing up and glaring at K.C..

"Eli, n-no,"I pleaded, my hand taking his and pulling him back. "Of course,"Jess scoffed, crossing her arms.."Clare always pulls you back,"Eli muttered some words underneath his breath as I continued to pull.

"I know how he would react,"I defended him, tugging him. "Eli, let's just go,"I said, sliding out of the booth and tugging on his arm and he looked at me with the same glare."Please, let's go,"I pleaded before Anna came over, bag in hand.

"What's going on?"She asked, all innocent and curious.

"Nothing,"I told her."Eli, come on,"I tried to pull him to the door but, it was like, his feet were glued there.

"You're lucky we're in a public place,"Eli finally, spoke, practically threatening him and K.C. threw his head back in laughter.

"Like, you would even try to-

"I swear-"I whimpered and continued to beg before Eli got to his senses."Nevermind. You're not even worth it,"...

..

.

...

"You didn't have to do that,"I said while changing into my sleeping clothes."You knew how I felt about you being so protective," He sat on his bed, in gray plaid pajama pants, Sharpie in hand with a huff."Clare, I want you to read something,"I crawled onto the bed and smiled.

"What is it?"I asked as he placed his Sharpie onto the nightstand and took this black, leather covered small book.

"Your journal?" "I want you to read from last year to now,"I nodded as he handed it to me.

"When do you want me to start?"I asked, fidgeting with the strap of the book.

"How about now?"He suggested and I nodded. When I opened it, I saw the first page of the journal, it started back from the first day of school, 2009. I feel like I'm invading his privacy but, he did get me permission and I did accept the opportunity.

"Eli, are you absolutely sure for me to read this?"I asked, thoughts invading my mind as my fingertips ran down the worn out page.

"Blue, I'm sure,"He kissed my cheek, a reassuring kiss as I took a deep breath.

"O-okay,"I stammered, looking at him before the page.

Here we go...

* * *

><p>So, we are finally going to get some background information on Eli and his old life before Degrassi. In the next chapters, there will be some flashbacks and stuff but, also, there<em> is<em> a story behind Eli and Anna. I know what that is and, it's planing out perfectly in my head but, I think it would be good. Reviews? they make me happy! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry, I've been gone so long. Hope you didn't lose interest in this story; I've been sort of busy and I had writer's block which was a bitch. Anyway, um, I'm not really proud of this chapter due to that dumb writer's block so, confusion, more confusion and more confuion in this chapter. I really didn't have anything in mind while writing this- that's a lie. I had one thing in mind and that was to give you guys a new chapter. Now, I know that I said that I would give you guys two chapters but, I couldn't do it. I _did_ formulate a new story that I am going to title _Butterflies_ and I currently like the whole concept of the story so, that might be published tomorrow. :) Um, like I was saying before, this chapter is _really _confusing, that might be me but, I could tell it was. Hope it isn't though, just skeptical on it. So, read on...

This is dedicated to all of you and hope it doesn't disappoint.

Warning: ...

* * *

><p>Clare<p>

"Can you-"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence when Eli's lips crushed mine. We really haven't spent time together as usual. With my Power Squad schedule, Alli/Fiona/Jenna/Darcy time, homework and more while he has his busy schedule, we really haven't been seeing eachother. I really don't mind skipping Jenna's time but, Eli hasn't seen me in a whole three days. He says it's no big deal but, I know him better than that. I know he's annoyed that I spend so much time on my friends than him but, I always make up for it. I could feel his hands on my hips as I laid back on the couch and spread my legs open before his lower body settled in between them.

"Clare,"He said, breathlessly as he pulled away from me and my incredibly sore lips."We-we should-"I shushed him and whispered,"My parents get home late and Darcy's over at Peter's. You and I have nothing to worry about," He nodded, unbuttoning my jeans before yanking them down and throwing them aside.

"We have time."I whispered."You don't need to rush anything,"I assured him, my fingers playing with the ends of his hair.

"But, I don't have time,"I looked at him, quizzically. "You don't have time?"I asked as his lips kissed down my jawline and my neck. Usually I would be all for it but, this "time" situation is really bugging the hell out of me. He mumbled a "no" against the flesh of my neck before biting down. I did that fake moaning thing since I wasn't in the mood anymore. Time. Pfft. Time. Since when do you have no time?

"What's wrong now?"He asked, stopping his movements.

"Well, why don't you have time for me?"I questioned, innocently as he sighed.

"I have time for you, Blue. I do but, not right now,"He answered, honestly, his green eyes glowing.

"Oh? You're-you're busy?"I asked before he muttered something quick underneath his breath that I didn't catch.

"It's complicated,"He replied."You know how the trip is this weekend?" I nodded. Of course, tomorrow is our departure from civilization to pure nature. Well, not pure nature since they have cabin but, it's still nature! "Well, CeCe wants to do the whole checklist-"I nodded, quickly, my hands on the nape of his neck, bringing him back down to kiss me. He kindly followed my direction and pressed his lips to mine as I responded back, passionately before he pulled back. "What has gotten into you, Edwards?"He smirked and I take a deep breath.

"Have you ever in your life wanted to do something you've never done before?"I asked, softly and he nodded. "So, if I wanted you to-

"We're not on that topic again?"He interrupted."When the time is right, Edwards, other than that, I don't know what else to say,"

"This is the right time!"I exclaimed."We're alone, the lights are dim,"

"That's because you dimmed them when we got in here for some cheesy romantic effect,"He retorted and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, if we do this now, we have nothing to worry about during the-

"Just relax, okay?"He said, cutting me off."You're stressing over something we shouldn't be worried about,"

"But-but-but,"He smiles and nods.

"Yes, Clare. I know I have a big butt,"I scoffed with playful giggles and said,"You shouldn't check out your butt,"

"Yours is more oddly shaped," "Eli!"I exclaimed, shoving him off of me, onto the floor. He falls on his back and groans."It is not oddly shaped,"

"Yeah,"He groaned."It is,"

I sat up and crossed my arms across my chest."No, it isn't, Eli!"

"Have you ever notice-

"No! I have not."I declared, cutting him off."Who checks out their own butt?"I asked, getting up from the couch, only for him to pull me down on top of him. He checks out his own butt? That's just...incredibly weird yet, sexy, I guess. No guessing, knowing.

"I happen to like your butt,"He whispered as his arms circled around my waist.

"But, it's oddly shaped,"I mocked him, giving him a fake pout and he sighed.

"Hey, a lot of people have oddly shaped butts, it's not their fault,"I smiled, softly, blushing and he nodded."You just happen to be one of those people, it's nothing,"

"Are you sure?"He nodded, kissing the tip of my nose, reassuringly. "Positive."He assured me."Except-

"What now?"

"How come you've never noticed?"

"Shut up, Eli,"

...

...

..

"You're not supposed to be here!"I whispered, frantically as Eli climbed through the window and into my room.

"I can't see you?"

"You saw me earlier!"I exclaimed, stepping back."If my father comes..."I trailed off, and he sighed.

"I just want to give you something,"He said, softly, biting his bottom lip, nervously.

"Okay, what is it?"I asked him, curiosity washing over me as I grabbed my jean jacket.

"Wait, before I give you these,"He began, holding up a large set of black headphones."You're sleeping over at my house?"

"If you came over, I already had gave you my bags for the trip and I have some clothes to change in for the morning,"I explained, grabbing my tote bag and slipped on my flats.

"Okay then..."He said, looking at me in utter confusion."Is there any reason why?"

"Just want to get out of this hell hole,"I said, lowly, looking at him. "Wow, Clare. You just keep cursing and-"

"Shut up, asshole,"I broke in, moving closer and kissing him, passionately. His arms wrapped around my waist and pushed me up against the wall; His tongue grazed along my bottom lip, begging for the entrance to my mouth. I smiled before a moan erupted in my throat as his teeth pulled my bottom lip. "Hey, Clare. Do you have my sun..."Eli pulled away from me and my eyes still remained close.

"I guess, we weren't alone,"Eli said as I opened my eyes and saw Darcy standing in the doorway.

"What's-what's up, Darce?"I asked, breathing heavily.

"I was going to ask for my sunglasses but, um, you're clearly busy and sneaking out so, I'll cover and say you're at Alli's or Adam's."I nodded and she then, raised one eyebrow. "Are you two being safe?"

"Darcy!"I exclaimed, blushing as Eli held his head low."We aren't having sex..."

"Yeah, you said the same thing about K.C,"She reminded me and I rolled my eyes."K.C.'s a friend now, I didn't even want to have sex with him,"

"So, what you're implying is that he raped you?"

"No, Eli. I'm just saying it was a drunk mess,"

"But, you weren't drunk,"

"He was-You know, it doesn't even matter, okay?"I said as he opened the window."Darcy, I guess, I'll see you Monday,"

"Yeah,"She ran over and hugged the living daylights out of me and after that, Eli helped me down the tree and to Morty.

"You know, I haven't told you this but um, today, I just found out Simpson's my next door neighbor,"He said, awkwardly, turning the key in the ignition as I buckled up.

"Wait, Mister Simpson? Our principal?"I questioned as he laughed, nervously, handing me the headphones. I kindly thanked him before tucking them into my bag.

"They're um...for noise cancellation and anytime you don't want to deal with your parents or...me,"He explained, softly at the last part, shifting uncomfortably as he buckled himself in.

"Eli, why did you-

"Because, Clare,"He sighed."We've been fighting a lot and I-I felt you hate me,"

"I don't hate you."I began. "Why would you think that?"He gave me a knowing look and I realized it. "Okay, yes. Our fights are about my jealousy towards Anna and you just assumed I hated you, irritates me a lot," I thought about using the headphones for the first time but, that would spark something.

"Clare, fine. Whatever,"He said, effortlessly. It wasn't even worth the fight anymore, I guess.

...

.

"What do you mean!" Not the kind of thing you want to hear when you walk into your house.

"Anna, calm down!"I called as Clare walked by me and my hand grabbed hers, pulling her back. "What's wrong with you?"

"Me? Oh, this is the role when I hate someone,"She spat, glaring at me before the wall.

"Clare, You just act like you hate me. What? Did you do this with all your boyfriends?"

"Maybe!"She exclaimed, jerking her hand away."Gosh, Eli. What more do you want from me?"

"There's nothing I want from you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"She asked as I walked away from her."Hello? Am I invisible?"

"No, you're just a ungrateful bitch,"I murmured, hoping she didn't hear that. I heard her huff and then, say,"I heard that, Eli."

I rolled my eyes before walking down the long hallway and into the kitchen with Clare following. "What do you two mean my real name's Elizabeth? It's always been Annabelle!"

"What's going on here?"Clare asked, walking past me, our shoulders brushing before I pulled her back, wrapping my arms around her waist. She tensed up before relaxing as I pressed a kiss behind her ear.

"I'm supposedly Eli's biological sister and Cece and Bullfrog are my parents!"Anna shouted, her face turning red.

"Wait, hold the phone here."I started, releasing Clare before taking her hand and walking us over to the island."Anna's my sister? You weren't going to tell me?"

"Can we all just calm down here and-

"No! We will not calm down!"Clare exclaimed, interrupting Cece."I was jealous of Eli's sister! What sick mess is that?"

"I actually liked Eli!"Anna screamed."Now, he's suddenly my brother? That's sick in so many ways!"

"If Anna and I kissed, that would have been incest and-

"You would have been thrown down a flight of stairs by me to your death if that ever had happened,"Clare threatened, making me flinch.

"Can we just explain this without your outbursts?"Cece asked, calmly. We nodded and Cece began to explain how Anna was the second child, how "Elizabeth" mysteriously was sent off to I guess, Anna's adopted parents and how when the Stewarts died in that car crash before getting to the present. "...And when Eli began to talk about you, Anna, he explained that how your "Uncle" abused you mentally, emotionally, physically and more before giving me the idea of sending you into therapy with me,"

"Wait, that girl in the picture on the wall with me when I was five at the park was Anna?"I asked and Bullfrog nodded.

"But, why didn't you tell me in therapy?"

"Really? Are you kidding me? I couldn't do that,"

"Oh, but, dropping the bomb on us now is fine, right? I don't believe you two right now!"

"Eli, you have a sister!"

"Who's been gone for twelve years! I'm sorry but, Anna's not my sister,"I protested, not believing this.

"Yes, she is and you will accept this fact."

"Fine! What do I call and say to her at school now? 'Hey, Liz. Stay away from boys' or 'Anna, mom wants to know what you want for dinner'?"

"We've made a plan, okay? When Anna is ready to be called Liz or Elizabeth, we will call her that, until then, the only time we will call her by her real name is at home. You two,"She directed this towards Clare and I."will call her Anna at school since that is what everyone calls her there, I assume?"

"Yeah. Anna, Belle, Ann, Bells and a whole lot of others,"Anna explained."I guess, it could work,"

"Fine, Mom. I just wished you would have told me after the first day I met her,"

"And I'm sorry for keeping this away from you but, it's good to know now,"

"I can't believe I was jealous of Anna,"Clare thought aloud with a small laugh.

"Hey, Clare. It's called inner speech, you should try it sometime,"Anna told her, sarcastically with a smile."Oh! And when you two get married and if I'm like a bridesmaid, I will not wear what the others are wearing, kay?"She got up from the stool and announced,"Now, I have a date,"

"With who?"

"Mark Fitzgerald and I know you two hate eachother but, if he ever hurts me, you'll be the second to bash his face in,"

"Second? Why second?"

"Because by the time I'm done with him, he'll be in the hospital so...bye, um, bro and Mom and Dad?"She said, unsure.

"Just leave,"She smiled and Clare let go of my hand, giving me a shove over to Anna. Anna took the hint and hugged me tightly before I returned the favor, kissing the top of her head. I guess, I could use to this.

...

..

.

"I cannot believe Anna's your sister,"I said, settling onto the bed. "Well, it does explain a lot,"

"Eli, um, there's a page in your journal how you wrote, _'No one understands me except Julia and Nate (1) and my lifestyle isn't what everyone thinks it is,'_ what did you mean by that?"I asked before he sighed. "I know I told you this before but, I wasn't this Goth or Emo kid,"

"You said you didn't like labels,"I said.

"I don't. I just feel as if everyone at school called me that before knowing me,"

"But, Eli-

"Nate and Julia. Understood that's why they were my best friends except at that time I was oblivious to their little 'relationship',"He explained, sinking onto the bed."Clare, you and Adam changed my whole view on friendshipthis year and that's good and all, I just wonder if Julia never died and- "If Adam and I would have existed,"I finished for him."You would have met Adam at the Comic Shop and me, at some book reading or the park,"I laughed and he joined along."I think you would have met us,"

"And now, Anna comes all into this,"I nodded."Maybe you could stop stressing over these assumptions and focus on me?"

"And how could I do that?"

"I'll find a way,"I whispered, moving over to him, leaning in. My lips pressed softly to each corner of his before he kissed me, his hands taking the hem of my shirt and lifting it up, exposing some of my skin. I did not know where he was going with this but, it didn't matter. I pulled away and removed his nimble hands away before taking off my shirt. He took off his before kissing my shoulders as he slid the straps of my bra off.

"Is this really going to happen?"I asked, tilting my head to the side while he kissed my neck, tenderly before looking at me.

"Do you want it to?"He asked, whispering, sincerely.

"Yes,"I answered, crashing my lips into his. After minutes of awkwardly taking off clothes, moans and hands roaming eachother's bodies, I laid back against the pillows, looking incredibly flushed.

"You don't need to worry,"

"I'm only nervous, Eli."I breathed as he moved on top of him, his body looming over mine.

"Why are you nervous?"He questioned as I scoffed.

"Remember? My first time was out of guilt and it was horrible,"I explained.

"So, you're saying you want this to be more than special?"

"More than special if that's possible,"I said, biting my bottom lip. I really meant that. I couldn't really stand my times with K.C and to know, he was with someone else at the time ticked me off like crazy.

_"Clare, don't be like that...with me,"K.C breathed, heavily against my lips as I licked my lips and kissed him."You don't have to do this,"He told me for the umpteenth time._

_Oh, if I would have known to say no._

_"K.C, I'm sure of this,"I assured him before he nodded and kissed my cheek. He remember the time when I told him I was on the pill for health purposes, I would say. _

_Of course, me, being that fairytale believer thought my first time would be special and more magical? Except it was just horrible, terrible and I nearly hated the experience the minute I walk down those stairs to Adam. No, I am not saying K.C's bad or anything, in fact, he _was perfect, practically everything I would have thought; I clearly was thinking of important things in my life, other than that especially since I kept thinking about what Eli said to me but, I had to think it was a lie to get me when the whole entire time, it was the truth. I guess, the old, n_aïve Clare was just "blinded' by love or maybe that Clare was just into someone else.___

__"Clare, it's going to hurt, all right? I'm sorry,"he apologized immediately before plunging into me. I cried in pain and clung onto him, tightly, biting my lip as the tears swelled in my eyes. When the tears roamed down my cheeks, he kissed them away, to my surprise and kept whispering,"Sorry, Clare," over and over again until I told him to move. He complied, moving slowly in and out of me as the pressure began to die down.__

__"Blue? Earth to Clare?"__

I snapped back into reality, seeing Eli's green orbs looking into my crystal pools of blue."Huh? I'm sorry, I was um-

"Daydreaming like usual,"He cut in with a small smile, kissing my neck and trailing the kisses off to my lips, kissing me passionately.

I smiled a little into the kiss as his tongue now, grazed at my bottom lip for the entrance to my mouth, desperately. He pulled it between his teeth, making me whimper before I could even grant him entrance, he pulled away. He trailed kisses amongst my jawline to my neck, sucking, hard as he could to leave one of love marks and/or bites. His lips pressed down to my chest. I moaned, loudly, when his warm mouth enveloped my right soft mound and he blew on my nipple, experimentally. His tongue swirled around my right's nipple, making me gasp and my breath hitch. He sucked on it lightly, earning a moan and my hands grabbed the black pillows tightly..."Eli," His hand cupped the neglected one and my right hand grasped his hair, making him groan loudly. I yanked on it hard and he suddenly, grazed on my nipple slowly before going to the other one and did the same treatment. I moaned out loud and my breathing hitched before pulling him up for a sweet, gentle yet tender kiss.

He began to kiss every inch of my ivory skin, nibbling, bitting and licking as well. My eyes began to close as he nibbled and sucked, hard, on the skin of my left hipbone, making me whimper and moan here and there. There was no one else who had this effect on me like Eli. Times like these made me dream that Eli and I could last after high school but, there was the complete opposites of our personalities; Eli was more sarcastic and opinionated while I was more affectionate and genuine. Everyone, and I mean, everyone says how we balance ourselves out and often, let our opposite personalities and differences aside when it comes to our relationship. My eyes opened as his index finger traced a heart on my hip, making me smile. He continued to trail the gentle, wet kisses to my thighs and I looked down through half-lidded eyes as he spread my legs before his head disappeared between them and I cried out when he began to suck on my center. My eyes rolled back and my hips buckled at the contact. I moaned loud, and grabbed the black and white skull bed sheets. I felt him reach up and separate my folds before giving a long lick. My hips jerked up again and I breathed heavily. He thrust my tongue inside and my legs began to close. He moved his hands to my inner thighs, and held my legs open. I moaned, "Eli!" He looked up at me while he flicked his tongue over me, fast.

"E-Eli! Oh my god!" I cried out. He moved his mouth away and kissed up my body. As soon as he got up to my lips, he placed a tender kiss and smiled against them. I could feel his fingertips trail around the lower region of my body, carefully, exploring like he would never see this again. They began to crawl up to my pulsing core and invisibly, teasing the entrance. My lips pressed into his, lightly as he continued to tease me.

"Eli, don't tease me...please,"I begged and he gave me a small smile before he rubbed my clit fast with his thumb. His head fell to the crook of my neck and clenched his jaw, tightly shut, and slipped his middle and ring finger inside me, making me moan loudly.

"I love you, Clare." He whispered in my ear. I turned my head to the side and chewed on my bottom lip. He moved his fingers faster, hitting a certain spot that made me cry out. He did it again and I screamed. Now doing it repetitively, I gripped the sheets tighter and arched my back.

He smiled, and reached over to the dresser, but I stopped him and he gave me a confused look. I smiled and pulled his arm back to me,"You won't need that, Eli,"He furrowed his eyebrows, licking his bottom lip. "I'm on the pill…" I replied to his facial expression, shyly.

His mouth hung open, and he stared at me before gainig the courage to speak. "And-and, you're telling me this now?"

I nodded, blushing, wildly."Well, I thought since we decided not to have sex until now that it didn't really matter."

"Well, why do you need it if-"I kissed him, interrupting his speech for a moment before breaking away from the dance of our lips.

"I'll tell you afterwards, okay?"

"And, I want every detail why you need to take it, deal?" I gave him a small nod, assuring him with a kiss on his cheek and he smiled before settling back on top of me, positioning himself between my legs. He leaned down, and captured my lips in a kiss, and then I realized his boxers were still on…Silly us. I could imagine if he still had them on if I hadn't noticed. I didn't want to remove this position we were in though, so I brought my legs up and hooked my toes around the waistband, and brought them down slowly, not breaking the kiss doing so.

I felt him smile against my lips, and chuckle, "…Good idea,"

I smiled, and he kicked them to the messy and cluttered floor. He stared into my eyes, and I told him to continue our love affair. He placed his hands on either side of my head and as slow as possible, Eli started to enter himself inside me. I squeezed my eyes shut, and whimpered. The pain was unbearable, maybe because I was _so_ tight or was _too_ big, and I grabbed his hips, I was terrified. Eli leaned down and whispered sweet words in my ear before he thrust himself deeper inside me, causing me to cry out in pain. Eli kissed my tears away and said, "It will get better, I promise you, Blue." and he kissed my lips. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as Eli started to move his hips back and forth slowly. I moaned, softly and pulled him closer to me, feeling his surprisingly heated body to mine.

"Eli." I moaned his name and his head fell to the crook of my neck, biting my flesh and he started to move faster. He moaned, lifting his head up from the crook of my neck and looked down at me while he thrust his hips harder and faster, while staring at me intensly and passionately; The bright green eyes I knew went through a great transformation, they were darkend, quite incredible, really before his bangs swooped down, covering them. I moaned loudly, buckling my hips to meet his. The pain had subsided and all I could feel was pleasure building up inside from my abdomen. He grasped my hips and started to slow his movements when he noticed that tears had started to spill from the corners of my eyes. I chewed on my bottom lip and my hand reached up to grab his hair, softly and pulled him down to kiss me. Eli moaned a little loud when I lifted my hips to meet his. I removed my mouth from his and I cried out when he hit a particular deep spot within me. Eli took that opportunity to thrust deeper inside me and I moaned fast and loud everytime he hit that spot.

"Eli!" I bit his shoulder in sheer pleasure, rocking my hips against his.

"Clare," Eli growled in my ear, his breath was hot and moist, making me go into a frenzy.

I whimpered when he nipped my earlobe and his hand reached down, beginning to rub my clit achingly slow, making me whine and whimper for him to go faster.

"Eli," I whimpered.

Eli moaned and his thrust quickened, and that feeling in the pit of my stomach started to form, and it exploded.

"Eli!" I cried out as it ripped through me, intensly. Eli still thrusted his hips and moaned my name, loud, but still moved slowly in me. He collapsed on top of me and we both breathed heavily. I began to run my fingers through his sweaty, tangled locks, placing a kiss on the top of his head. He slowly pulled out of me, with a hiss, and I silently whimpred from the loss of heat. My legs felt incredibly sore when he collected me in his arms and his lips rested against my ear before my hands pulled up the sheets and covers over us. His hot and heavy breathing filled my ear and I let out a small yawn, enjoying the warmth of this moment.

"So, explain this pill situation,"he whispered, huskily in my ear, his finger tracing invisble circles into my arm.

"I um-can I tell you in the morning?"I asked. He whispered a "Sure" in my ear and carefully, untangled my matted curls, kissing my cheek for good night as my eyes closed, drifting off to a land of sweet dreams.

...

..

.

...

After last night, all I could do smile and grin like an idiot as I hopped downstairs, wearing a forrest green button down, with a black wifebeater underneath, black skinnies along with my all-black Converse. As soon as I entered the kitchen, Bullfrog began to clap.

"Why are you doing that?"I asked as Anna rolled her eyes and placed her spoon down while CeCe smiled.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Eli, we know,"Anna said with a small smile.

"Know what?"I asked, innocently as I felt my throat beginning to close up.

"We know you had sex with Clare!"

I scoffed."Pfft. No, I didn't,"

"Eli, Bullfrog and I know when you've done something with a girl you're romantically invloved with,"CeCe explained, drumming her fingertips along the edge of the island's surface.

"Please, tell me how I am after those times,"I said, opening the cabinet above the sink for a bowl.

"Well, for instance, you're wearing green,"Bullfrog croaked.

"So, the color of my shirt gives off something?"

"No, when you wear green or any other color that does not deal with your usual appearance, you tend be more happy and mellow,"CeCec noted and I was suddenly not hungry anymore."Ooh! And when you do that weird-what's it called?"She began to snap her fingers in thought as I leaned against the counter.

"Weird what? I don't do anything!"I exclaimed, waving my arms around.

"There! You do weird outbursts for no apparent reason and move your hands a lot,"

"That is not true, CeCe."

"So, admit that you had sex with Clare so, I could eat my breakfast in peace without talking about fetus, fertilization or anything else in between,"Anna said in disgust, making Bullfrog choke on orange juice.

"Fine. Clare and I had sex, are you happy now?"

"We were wondering when you were going to-

"Good morning!"Clare's voice cheerfully announced and walked over to me, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Aw, you really want to make me barf, huh?"Anna said, pushing the bowl away from her."When did this house start getting lovey-dovey?"

"Ever since Clare came into my life,"I whispered against her lips, making her smile.

"Hey, we're matching,"She smiled a bit wider and I took note of her dark washed jean shorts, forrest green short sleeved graphic tee shirt with matching flats.

"You're wearing shorts, technically we're not,"

"Eli, we're matching."Anna mocked us. "Oh, Clare! Silly you, you're wearing shorts so, technically we're not."

"I think we should go to school now."Clare suggested, walking out of the school.

"I think that's a great idea,"

* * *

><p>"Wait, you has sex?"Alli asked in a hushed tone as Miss Oh contined her lesson on social networks.<p>

I nodded, chewing on my bottom lip."It was so-"I gave out a dreamy sigh and she pinched my arm, making me yelp.

"Don't you see it! The minute Anna became his sister is the minute he wanted to screw you!"She whispered, frantically.

"Alli, it isn't like that. Eli would never do that to me,"

"Fine, I just wish you would notice the sign."She sighed before continuing after checking where Miss was in the lesson."I mean, he practically put up the no sex card to you for weeks and suddenly, he wants to? It doesn't add up,"

"It doesn't have to, Alli! Eli, he just felt comfortable enough to love-

"Clare! He's absolutely nothing!"

"Oh? So, my boyfriend is nothing but, look at you, Alli! Drew practically cheats on you everytime he gets but, my boyfriend is 'absolutely nothing'?"I turned my head to face her after whispering that.

"Clare, I just don't want you to get hurt, all right? Eli..he's not who you think he is."

"I think, I know Eli more than you, Alli even if you knew him,"

"But-

"I don't need you telling me what to do in _my _relationship or how to act in it."Before she could say anything, Miss Oh interrupted our conversation.

"Clare? Alli? Anything you want to anounce to the class? Any hot new gossip?"I whipped my head back to the front of the room and rubbed my arm, nervously.

"No, Miss Oh."We chimed in unison with a small smile.

"Then, I suggest, you remain quiet,"She gave us a warning look and we nodded before she went back to her lesson.

"Fine, Clare."Alli huffed after moments of silence."If you want to get be all lovey-dovey than ever, fine, I can't stop you but, we are going to have a serious talk once you get back,"

"Okay, Alli. Just get off my back already,"I whispered, annoyed and irritated.

"Whatever, Clare. Don't come crying to me when you finally meet the _real_ Eli," My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I realized she used great emphasis on 'real'. Wonder what's that about...

...

.

...

I sat an open picnic table, outside, reading Eli's journal, getting away from the rowdiness of the cafe and just everyone. Alli and Jenna had came here earlier to see if I was coming back inside, which I replied with a "No." I really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone but, I wasn't the only one outside. There were others but, I was just by myself and hoped it would stay that way.

_Julia and I are currently at the friends and relationship boundary line. For me, it's overwhelming, knowing that she and I will grow closer as our newfound relationship progresses. With everything in my life right now, CeCe thinks I should wait a little until I'm completely ready for a healthy relationship. That's what she always says while Bullfrog just encourages me in the weirdest of ways but, they did raise a weird kid so, who can blame them for their tactics? As of Jules, she's more trustworthy yet cautious than anyone I've ever metl; that says a lot since I will meet new people like that kid in the comic shop, never got his name but, he seemed pretty cool. Julia continues to inspire me with her dreams of becoming a actress and to go very far in that career. Her inspiration for dreams, kind of makes me wonder what I would do with my life. I'm really undecided when it comes to my future and how and who would I plan it with but, I know Julia is one of the people I want to spend it with. We always talk about our future, together, adventures and most of all, our dreams. She mostly the dreamer in our friendship, how she wants to get out of town and just...run away from everything. I wish I could do that. To start all over and live a new life._

I had no idea Eli wanted to start a new life with Julia. He must really liked her. From the little folded up poems to love letters, it proved the love they had for eachother. Maybe I'm just a void in his heart right now.

...

.

...

"Oh, come on. Please? Can I just drive to the highway?"Clare asked, moving around with Morty's keys as Adam just watched from the hood.

"No, Clare."

"Eli, come on! You're right there next to me!"She whined."It's just-

"No, Clare. I really don't trust anyone with my-

"Baby, we know."Adam piped up."Just let Clare drive already. We're behind schedule as it is, thanks to the girls practice,"

"Adam has some great logic. I agree, lemme drive please?"She begged, with a childish pout.

"You don't even have your license!"I stressed before she stomped her foot in protest.

"I have my permit and you're a licensed driver so, I'm fine!"She pointed out and I turned around to face Adam, who had a smirk on his lips.

"She has a point, Eli."He noted.

"Yeah but, I don't have four years experience."

"So, now what?"Anna called from the passenger window.

"Uh, I'll call CeCe and just ride with Bullfrog,"I explained.

"But, I don't wanna be with women for three hours!"Adam squeaked.

"So, no one wants you with us anyway!"Clare shouted.

Adam feigned hurt, placing his hand over his heart."Rude!"

I turned back to Clare, who had a trumphiant smile."Don't be too happy,"

"Eli, thank you so much!"She ran over and hugged me, tightly before kissing my cheek.

"One scratch and I mean one, single scratch-

"Eli, do not worry! I'll be so careful, you don't even have to worry."She squealed.

Just because you're cute, doesn't mean I trust you with my car.

"Eli, don't give me that look,"Clare said.

"What look? I don't have a look,"

"Yeah, you do. It's kind of the crossover of frightened and nervous; it's like fervous or nervightened,"

"Thank you, Adam. For that observation and combination of words,"I said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome!"That's my best friend.

"Anyway, you have nothing to worry about,"

Yeah, how can I believe that?

* * *

><p>"Adam, I can't believe you told him there was a scratch on Morty!"I shouted, falling onto the couch.<p>

He followed suit and said,"Hey. It proves he's crazy about his car,"

"But, it's raining, Adam. He's going to get sick and-and-

"And, nothing. This couch is comfortable, my butt will remain in it and, this cabin is really cozy,"He stated as I rested my head on his shoulder, propping my legs up as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Adam, I swear to God, if Eli gets sick, I will hurt you,"

"Come on."He huffed."He'll still go to school with the chicken pox if he has to, I think he'll be fine."

"Adam, you can't go to school with communicable diseases,"

"Then, explain that to Patti Fincher in fourth grade."I laughed at his statement, currently watching the door for Eli, cautiously.

"And Patti gave you the chicken pox?"

"No, Drew. She kissed him on the playground during recess,"

"So, that was his first kiss?"I asked.

"Well, yeah. Drew really didn't care about cooties. I-"The front door opened and slammed shut, showing a dripping wet Eli whom had a angry expression on his face and was shaking. His clothes practically clung to him

"There was no scratch,"He finally admitted after minutes of silence and staring. "Who came up with that idea?"

Adam and I sat there, silently, nervously pulling at our pajamas.

"No one's going answer my question?"He asked through gritted teeth.

"Eli, it was my idea."Adam confessed."I didn't know you would go out there and inspect every detail of Morty,"

"Fuck you, Adam,"He said, cracking a small smile before walking over to us, laying over us, his head on my lap, much to our dismay of being wet.

"I will never get boys."I commented, rolling my eyes, playfully.

"Why not? I thought Alli was your boy professor?"Eli teased as Adam looked at me for a response.

"She is, just whenshe explains boys, it's sort of in squealing or yelling, mostly yelling,"

"Is it bad to say Alli scares the crap out of me?"Adam asked, watching me comb my fingers through Eli's wet locks.

"No. She scares me too,"Eli said, honestly, twiddling his ringed thumbs.

"I can't believe you're scared of her."

"I'm scared of you too,"Adam added.

"Why?"

"Clare, you bit my shoulder last night and now, whenever touches it, I yelp in pain,"Eli explained.

"That's different. Something else took over me,"He opened his mouth as if to say something before I told him to shut it.

"Clare, you've gotten pretty terrifying over the few weeks,"

"Who cares? I'm a different person now,"

"Who still needs therapy,"Eli added, making me groan."Tomorrow, noon," I rolled my eyes, noddin regardless.

"So, are we going to sleep out here tonight?"I asked.

"I guess so. Hope you two are up for scary stories,"

"Knowing you, Eli, you'll have some big dark twist to every single one,"

Anna had joined us, sitting into the spot next to Adam. "I'm into your idea,"

"Good, Liz."Adam looked at us, in confusion.

"Wha-

"Long story. Explain later,"I told him, with a smile.

"So, when are we starting this?"She asked, looking at each and everyone of us.

"I guess, now."

* * *

><p>Julia and Nate (1)- Nate is Eli's best friend since forever and Eli really trusted him with anything but, Julia is one of conflicts that let them grow apart. Nate is also, the best friend that Julia slept with. Also, I<em> really<em> like the name, Nate, so that's his ex-best friend's name.

Hope that wasn't an utter disappointment. I had writer's block for so long and uh, yeah. I am also, sorry for this long wait, possibly screw ups in this, or anything else that bothers you. I'm skeptical on this chapter as well. Tell me what you think in a review or PM me for your personal opinon, I prefer both, really. Yeah, both would be nice. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Clare

"...and he crept up behind the woman, only to hear her-

"Snore." The hoarse voice interrupted Adam's voice. Adam, Liz and I turned to Eli, who laid on the coffee table, staring up at the ceiling.

"All your stories are boring me to death. You have no creativity at all."He said, nonchalant.

"Well, excuse us for not being an almost published writer, okay?"Liz remarked.

"And you haven't even told ONE story."

"Because...you always save the best for last." He turns his head to wink at me, making me turn beet red. Liz looked at us both before motioning between us with her index finger. "I saw what you did there." She exclaimed. "Do it again and Adam will be sleeping with you tonight." She told him, laying back on the blanket.

"Whatever." I heard him mutter, only to deserve a decorative pillow thrown at his head. "I hate you, Liz."

"Right back at ya, Babe."She said, sarcastically with a wink.

And...cue Adam with his confusion.

"Babe? You just called-

"Hush, Adam."Liz whispers, cutting him off in mid sentence, becoming comfortable once again.

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted..."Adam began to continue his story, making my eyelids droop. Maybe Eli was right. Maybe we are boring with this-this scary stories of a mess. It's not as if I wanted to become a bored, tired person, just- Eli needs to tell his story soon to keep me alive or-

"Snore. Snore. Snore. Snore. Snore."Eli chanted, in weird voices.

"So, you tell a story."Adam tells him, making the dark clothed boy, sit up from his resting place."Don't mind if I do."He smiles at all of us, making me feel weak of what's to come.

.

..

.

..

.

"You are possessed."Adam declared, trembling from the recent story. "Something has possessed you in order to write some scary shit like that."

"I didn't even know you could cut off someone's- GOSH."Liz began to stare at her toenails, hoping no one would cut them off in her lifetime.

"Hey, it woke you all up, didn't it?" I just sat there. Not even speaking. So, before he was twisted yet sweet. Now, he's twisted, sweet yet possessed.

"Blue?" My head jerked upwards quickly to look at him. "You haven't said a word about anything."

"I'm a bit tired." My voice spoke, softly. "Take me to bed, please?" I asked, getting myself up from the blanket and trying to balance myself to stand.

"Uh, sure." He said, hesitant, shutting his tattered book. Liz and Adam stood up as well, beginning to stretch themselves out before cleaning up our mess.

As soon as I was going to pick up the blanket, everyone shooed me away.

"Just...go wait in my room, okay?" Eli tells me, placing a gentle kiss on my temple. I nod, saying good night to Adam and Liz softly before making my way to his- no, our room. Lately, it seems to be that I'm kind of depressed. I haven't even told Eli that my parents finally decided to separate and live their own lives. Maybe it's for the best. What am I saying? Twenty years of love and commitment down the damn drain.

After sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to activate the waterworks, only to have Eli come in laughing hysterically.

"You should have seen it, Clare."He laughed. "Adam was attacked by Liz with the whipped cream. Oh, god. That was-"He paused, with a sigh, walking over to me. "Blue, what's wrong?"He asked, sitting next to me.

"You were right, Eli. I'm too perfect to have this miserable life." I told him as his hand took mine, lacing our fingers together.

"What?"

"Remember? The first time I actually came to therapy and you said all those things which I disagreed with since you called me perfect. Well, you were right."

"Clare, I barely knew you. I just saw what everyone else did and-

"And now, you actually see what? The same perfect girl?" I interrupted, shaking loose of his hand and began to crawl up to a pillow to lay down.

"No, Clare." He dismisses at once, falling back to lay next to me. "You really changed over the course of our relationship." I sat up, looking at him. "First,you were sweet and gentle and you still are but, you kind of turned into some bad ass."

"No, I didn't."I whispered, my hand resting on his chest. "I just lost it. Especially with KC. And then, you...you were absolutely different."I sighed, looking around the room in order to find that it was clean as my own. Weird. If Eli's room is all pig sty...why is this room not?

"You always say that as soon as we get to our relationship."He chuckled, lightly as I felt his fingertips touch my cheek. "I'm not entirely different."

"But...you and your life?"I asked, my voice quite high. "It's difficult. You didn't even know you had a sister and...that guy that used to beat the crap out of you when you were nine?"I questioned, referencing to his journal.

"Hey, I learned from the experience."He pointed.

"Well, I just feel like I'm caught in all this."I told him. "It seems like I was drawn into this."

"Maybe because you are my girlfriend, that's why."He replies, taking my hand to see the ring.

"Maybe I should-

"Don't tell me you're breaking up with me, Blue..."He trailed while I shook my head quickly.

"No, Eli. Just...I think, I should take up someone new."

"You are breaking up with me!"He exclaimed, sitting up immediately. "Why? Am I not good enough or something?"He questioned, his eyes darkened and getting loose

of my hand.

"Eli, you're overracting and I'm not talking about breaking up. I'm talking about me, getting a new therapist, calm down."I explained in a soothing tone.

"You-you're not breaking up with me?" I nod, kissing his jaw softly.

"My parents find it unprofessional for you to date me so, they want to find someone new to help me with my issues."

He nodded, laying back down and I sigh."The problem is, I actually want your mom to help me instead so, we can just date."

"It seems like a pretty good idea."He agreed, softly. I smiled and leaned down, entwining my fingers in his hair before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I wanted to hear you say that."I whispered against his lips.

"Are you...do you want-"He didn't bare to finish his question before sitting up and kissing me feverishly.

"I don't have a..." I nodded, understanding him completely. "You know, I'm not into this whole kissing thing."He tells me, pushing my shoulders to make me

lay down.

"Oh, because you already got into my cookie jar, you think just come and-"I squealed in surprise when he crushed his lips over mine. His hands were on my bare knees, spreading my legs to rest in between. "Eli! No. You said you didn't

like the kissing stages anymore. What is with you boys?"I giggled, kissing his cheek.

"What is with you saying I got into your cookie jar? Is that like, some old

fashioned way of saying we had sex or..."He trailed off, with a smile, kissing

the tip of my nose. I snaked my arms around his waist and moved my hands underneath his shirt, grazing my nails along his back.

"Clare, two can play at that game."He whispered, lifting the hem of my tank top

up a little and could tell it wasn't what- A small moan escaped my lips as he pressed himself against me. "E-Eli,"I removed his hands from there and wriggled

my way from underneath him, with a sigh.

"Not tonight. I'm sorry."I apologized, seeing him nod and take off his shirt, discarding it to the floor. "Fine, Clare. Your wish is my command."He whispered,

wrapping an arm around my waist before I turned to face him.. "Why are you so understanding?"I asked, softly, stroking his hair.

"Why are you...always trying to please everyone?"He retorted, taking my hand and lacing our fingers together.

"I'm not always trying to."I said, defiantly before getting a knowing

look."Okay, I am. Just, you and this, I'm only human."

"Yes, a human should have time to breathe, do what she wants."

"With you, I do everything I need to. I'm tired, my whole outlook on everything is dropping."

"Clare, don't say that."He whispered, pulling me into his closer. "You're amazing, okay? There's no need to start that speech of having stupidity and to act as if your world is crashing down."

"Eli, why are you even with me? I called you things in the past, made a fool out of you. You should have dumped me the minute you-

"Stuck my hand in your cookie jar?"He chuckled, kissing the tip of my nose.

Lacking of his personal need to touch, nibble and kiss my body, he could still be sweet enough.

..

...

.

..

...

The only time I thought that my girlfriend would wake me up, was in a wet dream. But, I'm kind of liking this more.

"Clare, are you really wearing a bikini for me?"I asked, with a small yawn as I heard a playful scoff.

"Actually, Liz and I are going by the lake, you know? Read, swim, hang out?" She explained, grabbing a large white tee and slipping over her royal purple two piece.

"Can I join?"

"So, you distract us with your antics? Yeah, I'm not in the mood for that today." She said, teasingly, strolling over. "You should get up. We only have

about three hours until our session and until then," She paused, adding a gentle morning kiss. "you won't be seeing me at all." She smiled, walking away, taking

her bag in the process.

"Wait, you can't go." I piped up, making her turn around.

"And why is that, Elijah?" She questioned, taking a small breath of air.

"I need you." She rolled her eyes, playfully, swinging her bag over her

shoulder. "I'm sorry, I can't, Eli. Liz needs me."

"I'm your-

"Don't even go there right now."She warned. "You are my boyfriend, yes but, sometimes, you need friends as well."

"Whatever, Clare. Just...have fun."

She smiled a wide smile and clapped in glee. "Thank you! I love you! Bye!" She rushed out of the door, making me sigh and fall back onto the bed.

"I'm going back to sleep."


End file.
